Their Journey - Omelia
by ohyesOmelia
Summary: Follow Owen and Amelia trough their journey of friendship, fights and ofcourse love. Set in Season 12 Pairing: Omelia And some sweet Meredith/Amelia friendship
1. Chapter 1

Amelia's POV  
"Auntie Amy!" I heard Zola yell when i was half waking up. She jumped up and down on my bed.  
"Oh Zolaaa, auntie Amy wants to sleep" i said in a childish voice.  
"But mommy said i needed to wake you up, you need to go to workie with her and Maggie" Zola said in her cute voice.  
"Okidoki then, lets go then!" I said and picked a laughing Zola up, i carried her all the way down the stairs, i walked in the kitchen to see Meredith and Maggie eating breakfast.  
"Goodmorning sisters!" I yelled, still carrying a laughing Zola, i set Zola down on the ground who went to the table to finish her breakfast.  
"Goodmorning Amelia" Meredith and Maggie said at the same time, i went to sit down next to Zola and ate same cereal.

On our way to the hospital we didn't spoke, i didn't mind because i was in a sleepy mood thinking about Derek and how much i missed him, he was my everything, we shared so much together, he knew everything about me, how i fell in love with Owen Hunt, then my thoughs drifted of to Owen, where are we? We kissed a couple of times, but i stayed by that, and i didn't want that, i want a relationship, but i don't want to lose the amazing friendship we have denveloped the past couple of months, he also knew everything about me, my complicated past, he understands me, and i understood him, i feel we are soulmates but does he also feels this way? I sighed as i looked out of the window.  
"Are you okay, Aim?" Meredith said as she looked in the car mirror, now focusing on the road again, but still waiting for a reply.  
"Yeah sorry, just thinking" i replied shortly.  
"About what?" Maggie asked  
'Things' i said  
"What kind of things?" Maggie said again, i sighed now wanting her to know about my problems. Meredith looked in the mirror again, i saw her smirking and gave her a 'keep your mouth shut' look, Meredith knew about my friendzoned relationship with Owen, she liked us together, at first she didn't quite like us, because she thought he was a rebound for me, but after quite some time she came to her senses and actually liked us together, but there isn't a 'us' yet.. Right? I snapped back from my thoughs as Meredith parked the car in the parking lot.  
"Time to save lives, sisters!" Maggie said happily as the left the car and walked to the entrance.  
"Are you okay, Aim?" Meredith said worried  
I sighed as i put my head in my hands "I hope so, lets hope so" i replied, trying to sound okay.  
She looked at me, and dropped it, we stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance, she grabbed my hand as we went in the hospital.  
"Everything will be alright, i'm right by your side." Meredith said, and we smiled at each other as we, still holding hands.

 **End of chapter one!  
Hope you guys liked it, Owen will be there next episode! Just wanted to point out Amelia and Merediths strong friendship. Any questions? Ask!**  
 **If there are any missedspelled words, forgive me for that, i am from Holland! But i'm trying me best! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's POV

Me and Meredith were talking to each other in the meeting room waiting for the other doctors to arrive.

"I mean like, i really don't know what we are, we kissed a couple of times, locked eyes like a thousand times, and we smile to each other when we are in the same room, i am just so confused, what does it mean?" I yelled out the last part too loud because everyone in the room looked at me.

"Mind your own business" i said sarcastic tone, everyone chuckled and looked away.

"Maybe you should just ask him?" Meredith told me simply.

"Oh like i didn't think of that! I just walk up to him like 'Hey Owen, just asking but what are we?' No Meredith, he is the man, he needs to go after me" i said pointing to myself. Meredith just laughed and nodded in the direction of the door, i looked at the door and saw Owen walking in with Jackson laughing at something Jackson said, he locked eyes with me and smiled and went to sit with Jackson and Richard. I smiled back still looking at him when suddenly Meredith punched my arm.

"Ouch, i have feeling you know? Respect them" i said loudly for everyone to hear, i looked around blushing, that was not supposed to be heard by everyone, i saw Owen still laughing and giving me a wink, i blushed again and looked at my fingers who i have been playing with on my lap, Meredith whispered to me

"Sorry i had to, you were staring at Owen like he just walked in naked" i laughed quitely at her sentence

"Shut up" i blushed again, damn why am i blushing so much? I'm not a blushing person, ugh i hated myself sometimes at these weak moments.

"Amelia" i snapped back from my thoughs.. again by April who was sitting next to me, since when was she sitting next to me?

"Yes, April?" I said

"I am having a diner party tonight, and you are also invited, are you coming?" Shit, i didn't want to go, i'm not that kind of a person who likes diner party's, i looked at Meredith hopeful

"Are you going?" She nodded

"Then i can't, i need to babysit the kids, right Mer?" I gave her an hopeful look, but she smirked at me

"No you don't because the babysitters is going to watch them tonight" i sighed at her, but pulled my happy face when i turned to April "Then i guess i'm also coming, yaaay" i said putting my hands up, April hugged me, so believing my act i just put up. "Yaay! we are going to have so much fun, everyone is coming!" April said excited. I looked at Meredith who was laughing at me "Don't" i said sternly to her, but she laughed even harder.

After the meeting i was walking in the hallways looking around me at when i felt somebody catching up to me

"Hi Amelia" Owen said smiling looking down at me

"Hi" i said smiling at my feet.

"How are you?"

"I'm good dr. Hunt, what about you?" I said finally looking up at him

"Wonderful now i know that you are good" he winked at me, AGAIN, ugh i just can't resist him, i wanted to kiss him so badly right here and right now.

"Are you flirting with me dr. Hunt?"

"Maybe i am dr. Shepherd, but you will never find out" he laughed, i laughed with him.

"We will see about that, mr charming" i playfully pushed him, he smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and and pulled my into his chest. I smiled at this touch and i pulled back after a couple of seconds, we locked eyes as suddenly Edwards ran into us.

"I'm so sorry! Ah dr. Shepherd, i was just looking for you, i am on your service again, was i interupting something?" She said half smirking

"Uh no, you were not, let's go, the rounds starts in 5 minutes" i said shyly, why was i shy? I am never shy! Owen looked at me knowing i was never shy, he smiled and walked again, locking eyes with me when he walked away to the trauma room.

Thank you dr. Edwards for ruining my moment with Owen.

#

End of chapter two!

Tomorrow i will post 1 or 2 again!

Lots of love xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia POV

I was sitting in my office, i looked a the clock, just finished my shift, i turned everything off and locked my office door and went to the changing room to see everyone already changed.

"Hi Aims, how was your day?" Maggie asked me

"Fine, no big case-" i got interupted by Edwards running in the room

"Dr. Shepherd, we have a head trauma coming, are you available? The doctor on call didn't reply on the pager" Edwards said almost out of breath.

I sighed and looked at everyone, they laughed at me.

"Okay, i'll come" i turned to the others "I'll meet you guys at April's okay?" They all nodded and i ran out with Edwards.

When i finally finished the big trauma i went straight to my room and changed in a black dress with black high heels, i looked in my mirror and went for my natural hair and make-up look.

I rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to open the door, when the opened i looked directly in the eyes of Owen, i blushed and smiled at him.

"Hi" i said shyly

"Hi, wow you look beautiful" he smiled and looked at my whole body. "Don't be shy, you are never shy, Aim" he leaned at the door.

"I-i don't know" i stutterd, why am i stuttering?! I hate myself right now.

He smirked, still looking deeply into my eyes.

I tried to walk inside, but Owen blocked my way.

"Why so fast, Aims" he smirked, i was now inches away from him.

"I am hungry" i said bluntly, not looking at him.

He laughed and made me look at him, he leaned in and kissed me softly, i kissed him back, and the fireworks went trough my body. After a couple of seconds we pulled away, both smiling, and i was blushing again.

"What ar-" i said when April ruined our moment

"Hi guys! What took you so long? Diner is ready, we are waiting for you!" She said happy as ever.

"Damn you Kepner" i mumbled, Owen laughed and April looked confused

"Did you say something Amelia?"

"Hmm, me? No! Let's go, i'm starving!" I said too happy and walked inside, i felt Owen walking behind me touching my hand lightly with his hand.

"Owen, that took you long to open the door, couldn't find it?" Alex smirked at him, i walked past everybody to sit next to Meredith who was smiring at me, almost knowing what happend. "Shut up" i told her, she just laughed it out.

"Yeah you were gone for more then 5 minutes, what did you guys do?" Callie said smirking, why is everyone smirking?

"Let's eat! Wow Kepner, you cooked some amazing food, lets not cool that off!" J said in my 'i'm tryiny to be happy voice', everyone looked at me and shrugged the topic about me and Owen off and went te eat diner, thank god!

After a very nice meal we were all sitting in Aprils and Jacksons livingroom talking and laughing at each other. I was sitting on the armchair of the chair where Arizona was sitting almost at her drunkest point, she was so funny.

"So.. hehe where.. ehhh, so i think i want to have a pink cat, but now i don't know that for sure." We all burst out in laughter and i grabbed the bottle of vodka out of her hands and set it besides me.

"Maybe you should stick with water from now on." I said laughing, she nodded at me with her pleading eyes.

"Okay Amelia Bedemia." She hugged me sideways. I smiled at her.

"I miss Derek." Arizona said, not thinking about what she said, i stood up and grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked to the kitchen, smashing it on the counter. "Crap." I said when glass was everywhere, i began to pick the pieces of glass, when i stood up again, Owen was looking at me, worriedly.

"What happend Aims? Here let me pick it up" he said walking towards me.

"No, NO! Please just let me do it, just go back inside."

"Aims, hey, stop it." he made me stop. "Are you okay?" He said

"Yeah i am so fine, my brother is dead, the person who killed him is in OUR hospital.. life couldn't get any better, thanks for asking" I said, already regretting what i said, i looked down. "I'm sorry, forgive me please, i didn't mean to get mad at y-"

"Don't apologize, it's okay, please calm down, look at me." I still looked at my feet. He puts his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"You have every right to be sad.. and mad, but you need to stand tall, you are a such strong woman Aims, you don't have to prove that to me anymore, because i know you are." He was now stroking my hair, I put my hand on his hand, smiling at him.

"You made me stronger, you know that right?"

"You did that all by yourself Aims."

"Why aren't you mad at me, i screamed at you, i was being so mean to you." I said, ashamed of myself.

"I just can't be mad at you, you have this power over me, you know?" He smiled, oh god this man is perfect.

"I do? Huh? What kind of power? Care to show me?" I said flirty. He smiled and leaned in and i did the same.

"Hi guys, whoops." Meredith said walking in, we leaned both back akwardly.

"Sorry guys, i was just checking up on Amelia, are you okay?" Meredith said walking towards me, Owen locked eyes with me and walked out giving us some space.

"Yeah, i just didn't expect the 'Derek' topic tonight." She nodded and stood next to me, she looked at the glass that was still on the floor.

"Did you and Owen had a fight or something?" She laughed quietly, i smiled and shook my head.

"No i smashed it, Owen wanted to help me, then i screamed at him, and he just calmed me down you know? He was not mad or anything.

She smiled. "That's love."

#

Who!

Longer chapter for you guys!

Hope you liked it xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's POV

I just woke up from a doorbell ringing, damn who rings a doorbell in the early morning? I looked at my phone and saw a text from Owen, i opened the text.

"Hi Aims, coming over right now, be prepare for a nice breakfast before we go to work. X" i smiled but then immediately dropped it, shit this means Owen is here already! I jumper out of my bed and took of my pyjama, put on some lingerie, i put on a black pants and heard my door open, i looked at the door and saw Owen standing there. He looked shocked, here am i standing in my bra and pants.

"I'm so sorry, i thought you were already done."

"It's okay, psh, i'm not naked right?" I said

"I see that now."

I blushed and put a black half laced shirt on.

"Now i am ready, where are you taking me?" I smiled

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out, ready?" He said smiling.

I nodded and grabbed my purse and put on a leather jacket, i said goodbye to Meredith and Maggie who were winking at me.

Author's POV

Owen opened the door of his car for Amelia to get in, Amelia got in smiling and put on her seatbelt, Owen got in the drivers seat and pulled out of Meredith her parking lot, they drove about 10 minutes until he pulled over in a parking lot, he got out, he walked over to Amelia and opened her door once again.

"Gentlemen, aren't we?" Amelia said and got out.

Owen laughed and directed her inside the breakfast restaurant. They sat by the window and ordered their meals.

"So, why do i deserve this to you?" Amelia said

"Well i wanted to see you again, so why not take you to breakfast? I like your company, you know?"

"Oh you do? Well i like your company too, but you were also going to see me at work today?" Amelia smirked

"I know, but everyone keeps interupting us there, i want you for myself right now, oh that sounded wrong, excuse me for that." Owen blushed

Amelia just laughed "it's okay, i want you also for myself right now, without anyone interupting us." Owen smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

Their food came and they began to eat, every now and then they locked eyes and smiled at each other.

When they finished eating, Owen began to talk.

"Aims, i just wanted to tell you how much i like you, not only in a friendly way." He looked at her smiling, she smiled back.

"Owen, i r-" their conversation was interupted by their pagers.

They grunted at looked at their pagers.

"911" they said at the same time, they sighed and both stood up, Owen paid and they went to Owens car.

When they arrived at the hospital, they ran to the entrance, Amelia stopped.

"Owen wait." Owen stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Aims?"

Amelia puts her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him, she pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"I like you too." She smiled and ran inside to change quickly into scrubs.

Owen was shocked, he smiled and also ran inside to get informed by the major trauma that was about to come in the ER.

Amelia came into the ER, shocked to see so many people hurt, they kept bringing people, where they even going to fit? She thought

"Dr. Shepherd! We need you in here!" Callie screamed, Amelia ran to her.

"What the hell happend?" Amelia asked while trying to exam the patient.

"Bus driver passed out, he drove into a pile of cars and finally came to a stop when they hit a tree, lots of injuries, some people didn't make it." Callie spoke out.

"Damn, well he doesn't need surgery, it's concussion." She nodded at Callie and walked out, searching more patients.

"Ame- dr. Shepherd!" Amelia heard Owen call out, she ran to him and saw a man screaming and trying to get out of Owens grip.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The man screamed at Amelia. Owen looked at the patient.

"Sir! I need you to calm down! It's our neurosurgeon dr. Shepherd!" Owen tried to calm him down.

Amelia walked towards him, trying to calm him down.

"GO AWAY!" He punched Amelia in her face, what caused her to fall to the ground.

"Amelia! Shit! I NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW, STAT!" Owen screamed, he couldn't get to Amelia, because he was still trying to calm him down, Meredith and Alex came running in.

"Amelia!" Meredith ran over to her, while Alex helped Owen to hold down the patient who was still screaming.

Bailey and Jackson came in running. Jackson helped Owen and Alex trying to give the man a medicine to calm him down.

Bailey grabbed a gurney, and wheeled it to Meredith, they carried Amelia on the gurney and wheeled it out.

"Meredith, keep me updated please?" Owen said worried. Meredith nodded and ran out.

Amelia's POV

"Amelia?" I heard a familiar voice, i tried opening my eyes, i saw a very blurry Meredith.

"Hey Aims, how are you feeling?" I groaned

"H-head." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I know sweetheart, calm down okay? You got punched in the face and then the passed out on the floor." Ah now i remember, that stupid patient.

Meredith held my hand.

"Auntie Amy! You are awake." I heard Zola, climbing on the hospital bed.

"H-hey Zozo." She smiled and layed next to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Zozo, can you stay with Auntie Amy for a bit? Mommy needs to go, i will be back very soon with Bailey and Ellis, okay?" Zola nodded at Meredith, Meredith turned to face me.

"I got her out of daycare, i thought maybe you needed some company, i need to go downstairs, still a mess in the pit, and i promised Owen i will update him about you." She smiled and walked out.

I woke up a couple of hours when i heard the door closing, i opened my eyes and saw Meredith walking in with a wheelchair.

"Hey Aims, i convinced Bailey that you didn't need to stay the night, you can home, i'm not on call tomorrow so i will take care of you." I smiled and slowly got out of the bed, Zola was sleeping, she is such a good sleeper, Meredith lifted her up and put her on my lap.

"Where are Bailey and Ellis?" I whispered

"Maggie took them home, you need rest, not hyperactive kids who scream and cry the whole time." I laughed, but regetted that the second when a sharp pain went true my head.

When i was finally in my bed with a cup of warm tea, i heard the door open and saw Owen walking in. I smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you?" He sat on the bed and stroked my hand.

"My head is pounding, but besides that i am quite okay." He smiled

"Got you something." He grabbed some yogurt that he hid behind his back.

"Yogurt, sheesh thank you, it's an honor to eat that, but if i move more, my head will only hurt more."

"That's why i am here." I looked confused.

He untied his shoes and shoves them off, he came to lie next to me and made me lean into him, he puts his arms around me.

"Are you seriously going to feed me?" He nodded his head.

"Now shush and let me feed you, you are the patient now, dr. Shepherd, you need the best care, i am going to give you that." I smiled and let him take care of me.

#

Reviews are more than welcome, let me know what you guys think!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia's POV

I woke up when i felt someone stroke my cheek.

"Mmmm, ouch." Damnit my head was still pounding, no wonder when you have a concussion, sharp Amelia.

I opened my eyes to see Owen laying next to me.

"Well goodmorning, sunshine." He said.

"Hi there." I half groaned.

"Headache?" I nodded at his question.

"I got you some asprines, here you go." He handed me 2 asprines and some water.

"Thank you." I put the asprines in my mouth and swallowed it with the water, i set the cup on my nightstand and looked back at Owen.

"Where are you looking at?" I asked him.

"You." I blushed.

"You are so beautiful, you don't have to blush, you know?" He moved to lay next to me, i put my head on his shoulder.

"I just don't hear that very often." He moved again, i looked confused at him, he began the hover over me.

"W-what are you doing? I still have a concussion you know?"

"You should talk less, Aims" he leaned in and kissed me slowly, and slowly kissed him back, i began to deepend the kiss when a sharp pain went trough my head, i pulled away.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head. He layed back next to me, he stroked my head.

"Sorry for that, shouldn't have kissed you."

"No! No, i mean don't apologize, maybe we need to slow down." I looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Owen i didn't mean it lik-"

"I completly understood what you were saying, we should down it down." He looked at his phone.

"Need to go the hospital anyway, bye Amelia, or dr. Shepherd." He got of my bed and walked away.

"Owen! Owen! i didn't mean it like that!" I screamed after him, but he didn't come back, i wanted to stand up but my head couldn't handle that, i winced and tears began to fill in my eyes, Meredith came walking in my room.

"What is his deal?" She said

"I think i kinda broke our relationship." I played with my fingers.

"What? You don't like him anymore?"

"I do! Aauw." I held my head and winced.

"Calm down Aims, you don't want more restdays do you?" I shook my head.

"Okay now tell me slowly what happend."

"We kissed again, and i think that was too much for me to handle right now, so i said 'maybe we should slow things down' but he got the wrong idea, he thought i meant 'let's slow us down, let's go back to the friendzone' but i didn't mean it like that, i just didn't want to get to intense with him right now, i am such a stupid wreck." I sighed

"Oh Amelia.. Just explain that to him."

"Well i did, and he just ignored me, you know what he said before that?" Meredith shook her head, waiting for my reply.

"Bye dr. Shepherd." I said,

Meredith sighed.

4 days later -

I was sitting on the backseat of Merediths car, she was driving to the hospital, with Maggie sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go back to work, Amelia?" Maggie said.

"Woohoo, so ready." I said sarcastic. I haven't spoke to Owen these past days, i barely talked to anyone these days, we arrived at the hospital and went our separate ways.

I walked to my office and quickly changed into my uniform.

Owen's POV

I was talking with almost all the dokters in the meeting lounge, all ready for our shift. I didn't saw Amelia in here, i knew she was suppose to be back today.

"Where is Amelia?" Callie said to me.

"I don't know."

"Wow, grumpy much? Calm down Owen, what happend between you two?"

"Nothing, we are colleagues, nothing more." Callie looked even more confused than she already was.

"Did you two broke up? I loved you two together." Arizona began, ah she eavesdropping on us.

"What? Who had broken up? You and Amelia?" April said, ugh why is everyone involved in our problems?

"Guys, there was never an us." I tried to convince them.

"Yeah there was, and still is, you two just need to talk." Meredith said standing next to me, great more company.

"You two like each other, maybe even love, just talk, it was all a big mis understanding, you two are meant for each other" She said smirking, the rest nodded their heads.

"Hi guys." We all turned our heads towards the door where Amelia was standing, god she is so beautiful.

"Hey Amelia, how are you?" April said breaking the tension between us.

"I'm fine, completly fine." She mumbled the last words, she looked so hurt.

"Ready to go back to work?" Arizona said, Amelia nodded.

"Ready to slice into some brains." Everybody chuckled at that fimilair sarcastic tone, she is back.

"You need to slow things down today, Amelia, you just got back from a nasty fall." Bailey said.

"Funny, the last time i said 'let's slow things down' somebody walked out on me, i'll do the honors this time." She looked at me and walked out slamming the door shut behind her

"What was that about?" Jackson said confused, everyone looked confused except me and Meredith.

"Let's just to work." Bailey said, everyone nodded and walked out, Meredith walked next to me.

"She didn't mean it like that you know? She is heartbroken, she really liked you, she couldn't stop talking about you when you kissed her for the first time." i smiled at that moment that took place at my trailer, well Derek's trailer.

"Liked?" I said, didn't she like me anymore?

"You better go after her, Owen, before it's to late." She slightly smiled and walked away.

Did i overreact? Did i went too far by walking out on her? I need to find her, right now, i walked to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say, her voice sounded so weak.

I walked in and saw her looking at a MRI, she turned around and looked at me.

"Hi dr. Hunt, how can Amelia no wait, dr. Shepherd help you?"

"I'm sorry, i am so sorry for walking out, not listening to you, ignoring you, i am so so sorry, please forgive me for my horrible way of acting towards you."

"Oh and now you are apologizing? You walked out on me Owen! I called you back but you just kept on walking! I tried to follow you but i couldn't get up because my head was holding me back!" She screamed, tears falling down her beautiful bright blue eyes. "You walked out on me Owen, so i will walk out on you right now, bye dr. Hunt." She said quitely and walked out slamming the door once again, i sighed and sat on her office chair.

I will make it up to her, i will.

Trouble in paradise.

Please review, i really would appriciate that

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia's POV

How dared he? Did he really think i would just forgive him? Ugh, i hate boys and i hate relationships, but really want a relationship with him. I hate feelings. I hate everything right now.

"Hey Aims, did Owen talk to you?" Meredith suddenly said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She laughed.

"Well i followed you, called your name twice, but you just kept on walking, now tell me." I pulled her into a oncall room.

"How could he?! He really thought i would forgive him, it's not that easy." I talked pretty loud, so half the hospital could hear us.

"Calm down Amelia, what did he say?"

"That he is sorry for his behaivor bla bla bla."

"That's what you wanted to hear from him, right?"

"Well yes, but not like that, just barging in my office is not really my style of apologizing." Meredith laughed at my comment

"You guys are so complicated, he apologized Amelia! That's alot for him, he always thinks that he did nothing wrong."

"Well that is his problem, he needs to come with alot more than that before i forgive him." I said folding my arms.

"You guys are such teenagers, adults just kiss and make up." Meredith told me, i laughed and nodded.

"I know, maybe i want to see him fight for us." I said

"I understand, but don't make him sweat to much, i don't want him to see give up on you, because i really love you two together." She smiled, i smiled back.

"I know, i just want a better apology from him, i am not torturing him." I said.

"I know, Aims, come on it's lunch time." Meredith told me.

"I don't want to go, what if Owen is there?"

"I think he will be there, there are no trauma's in the ER at the moment, just come on."

"I'm not that hungry, i'm just going to check on some patients." I said almost walking to the door.

"Yes you are hungry! You didn't eat this morning Amelia, stop lying to me, i know you better than anyone knows you. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her to the cafeteria.

#

When me and Meredith arrived at the cafeteria i immediatly saw Owen sitting at our usual table together with Callie, Arizona and April, he didn't joined their conversation, his eyes were focused on me, i looked at him but looked away when i went to grab my food with Meredith, when we finished we went to sit with the others, i sat next to Meredith and Arizona, across from me sat Owen who was still looking at me.

"Soo... When is the next party guys?" Callie said.

We all laughed at that comment.

"That was random." I said.

"Sorry, it's just really akward here." She snickered.

"It's not akward, just talk to each other, then it won't be akward anymore." I said slightly irritated.

After my shift that took longer than i wanted it to be because i needed to finish all my paperwork that i missed. I changed in my normal clothes and walked towards the parking lot, not seeing Meredith's car, no way? Is she gone without me? She could at least tex-" i looked at my phone and saw a text from Meredith saying she couldn't wait because the kids were tired. I sighed and sat on a bench, not knowing what to do at this moment, it was raining and not slightly, it was pouring, i shivered at the cold air.

"Hi." I heard a very familiar voice say, i really didn't need him right now.

"Hi." I said not looking at his face.

He came to sit next to me.

"What's wrong? Where is Meredith?" He really sounded worried, do i need to forgive him already? I kinda felt bad about my behavior.

"At home, sitting on the couch with a warm blanket and warm cup of coffee." I sighed finally looked at him

"What are you still doing here?"

"A trauma came in 15 minutes ago, but it was too late, he died in the ambulance.. i couldn't even try to safe him." He sighed and looked down.

I grabbed his hand, hopefully he knew i was there for him. I don't know why i did that, i am still quite a bit mad at him, but the feelings are to strong.

Owen smiled slightly at me, i smiled back.

"Let me bring you home, you must be really cold." He said.

"You don't have to, i'll just order a cab, no problem."

"No, i want to know that you are safe, not knowing that kills me, now come on." I gave in and stood up with him, walking towards his car, well truck to be exact. He opened the door for me and i got in.

Once we arrived at Meredith's house after a silent ride i thanked Owen and got out of his car.

"Amelia wait!" I heard him come out of his car, i ignored it and walked to the front door, i felt his hand on my arm, turning me to face him.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry, i am so sorry, i should've let you finish your sentence, without walking away and ignoring your calls, i am sorry, okay? Please Aims, i don't know what to say anymore! Wait i do, i like you okay? More than friends, way more than best friends, my feelings for you are to strong Amelia, i want you to be mine, i want to protect you for the mean world that is out there. I know you can protect yourself because i never met someone so strong as you are." Tears felt down my face when he said that, i hope he didn't notice it because it was still raining badly.

"I-i forgive you, and the feelings are mutual, fighting with you kills me inside, i ate barely, i couldn't focus on that stupid paperwork, because the only thing that was on my mind, was you." I said, he smiled. He wanted to say something but i cut him off. "Just shut up and kiss me already." He laughed and felt his hands on my cheek and he kissed me with so much passion, i kissed him back, but pulled away after a couple of seconds, he looked confused.

"Let's go inside, i think we don't want to get sick." He nodded his head and followed me inside.

"Hey there you are! Did you order a ca-" Meredith walked into the hallway and saw us, she smirked at the sight of Owen.

"Ah, hi Owen."

"Hey Meredith, how are you?"

"I'm very good now that i see you two together." She smiled

"Auntie Amy!" Zola came running towards me, i picked her up. "Ew, you are wet." We laughed at her comment and i set her down.

"Hi uncle Owen! Are you going to join us? We are going to watch a movie!" Owen looked at me for permission to stay, i nodded my head smiling.

"Sure i'll stay, which movie are we going to watch, Zo?" I smiled at him, he was so good with the kids, i loved watching them.

"Come with me, so we can pick a movie together!" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him with her, he looked at me.

"You guys pick a movie, auntie Amy needs to change into her pyjama first, okay?" Zola nodded and Owen smiled at me and went to the livingroom with Zola.

"You guys okay?" I nodded at Merediths question.

"We are perfect, he confessed his feeling to me." I blushed.

"Awwh, so cute! So you are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" She smirked

I strugged "I don't know, we didn't confirm that to each other.. yet" i winked and walked upstairs to change, leaving a smiling Meredith standing in the hallway.

I put on my pyjama, feeling very comfy, i thought of Owen, damn he doesn't have any fresh clothes with him. I walked downstairs to see Owen in a sweater sitting on the couch with a blanket, smiling at me.

"I gave him a sweater from Derek, otherwise he would get sick." Meredith smiled.

I nodded understanding what she did.

"Come on auntie Amy! We are going to watch Peter Pan!" Zola said excited

"Whoo, i love that movie!" I smiled and sat next to Owen, he puts the blanket over us and puts his arm around me, pulling me almost on his lap. I layed my head in the crook of his neck, smiling at how close we were, and how protected i felt when i was in his arms.

Zola started the movie and cuddled up with her mom. Maggie had Bailey on her lap who was almost sleeping.

I felt Owen leaving a kiss on top of my head, i looked up and smiled at him, giving him a peck on his lips.

#

Let the romantic times begin!

Hope you guys enjoyed this one!

Love to read some reviews, so reviews are more than welcome!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia's POV

I woke up in my bed, wait what my bed? The last thing i remembered we were on the couch watching a movie.

I opened my eyes to see two blue eyes staring at me.

I smiled. "Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning beautiful." Owen stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"How did i get in here? I don't remember much." Owen chuckled at my comment.

"You fell asleep during the movie, when it was finished i decided to stay, i carried you upstairs and laid you down on the bed, and here we are." He smirked.

I laughed and sat up looking at my phone.

"Shit, i got an operation in an hour." I sighed and felt Owen sit behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"We still have time." He whispers in my ear and kissing my neck.

I almost gave in, but pulled away from his grip.

"No we don't, i need to focus right now, Owen." I smiled.

"Mmm to bad, that means i'll stay here for awhile, thinking of you." I laughed and kissed him, he kissed back and tried to lay me down. "Nah ah!" I pulled back and stood up.

"You are so mean." Owen pouted at me, seriously? A grown up man who pouts?

"Seriously Owen? Pouting doesn't work." I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

#

I was operating on Marcia Smith, wife and mother of 2 beautiful boys, this woman trusted me with her life, we knew each other almost 8 months, she had a massive brain tumor, i couldn't remove it 8 months, i can't remove it now either but time was running out, she had 10 months to live but she wanted more, i told her this was a big risk, but she wanted the surgery right now and her husband to, and here we are, i'm trapped by this tumor, it's massive, but i couldn't remove it

"Dr. Shepherd her blood pressure is dropping." Dr. Edward said.

"I know, i can see that now stop talking!" I ordered, i looked up the gallery seeing my friends sitting there; April, Jackson, Alex, Arizona, Callie, Meredith and ofcourse Owen, don't they have patients to go to?

"Dr. Shepherd why aren't you operating?" I heard Bailey say through the intercom.

I looked up, looking at her standing in the gallery.

"I'm trapped, dr. Bailey."

"Why are you trapped Amelia?"

"I can't get by the tumor, it is to risky."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to send Owen, i mean dr. Hunt here." I saw Owen stand up, looking at Bailey for permission who nodded at him. He ran away.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Owen said worriedly.

"Kill the intercom please." I made sure Marcia was stable before walking to Owen.

"I can't do this, Owen."

"Yes you can, Amelia."

No, i can't! This tumor trapped me just like Nicole Hermans tumor!"

"You saved her, Aims."

"I made her blind." My voice cracked, oh god don't cry Amelia.

"That doesn't matter, Aims. You saved her, she is still breathing air, she rather be blind then dead, i know you want 100% recovery but sometimes you need to be okay with 80 or 90%, you can do this, i believe in you Aims, and they also believe in you." He looked up to the gallery and then back at me.

"I am so lucky to have you." I said smiling, he couldn't see my smile because i am still wearing a mask.

"I know, and i am lucky to have you, now go and kick some ass." I nodded and went back to Marcia.

"Scapel, please." The nurse handed me the scapel, i looked Owen who winked at me, and walked out to go back to the gallery.

"Intercom please." Okay, i can do this.

#

After 10 hours of operating i was finally done, i completly removed the tumor.

"I did it." I said not believing myself.

"Yes you did dr. Shepherd." Edwards told me.

"Care to close, Edwards?" She nodded her head. I trusted her with everything, she always closed when she was with me in the OR.

"Sorry for screaming at you, forgive me for that?" She nodded her head.

"Ofcourse, now go and inform the family" I smiled and walked out of the OR.

#

I walked to the waitingroom where i saw her husband sitting, when he saw me he stood up.

"How is she? Is she alive? Did you get the whole tumor out? Please tell me something?" He was so worried and by the looks of it he didn't get some rest.

"Calm down, Tedd. Everything went fine, i removed it all." I assured him.

"Really?" He took a deep breath and hugged me.

"Thank you so much."

I hugged him back and pulled away.

"We still need to wait for her to wake up, there is a chance that she maybe will be blind, but there is a small chance."

"I don't care, she is alive! Thank you so much." He turned to look at his sons who were playing.

"Guys, let's go to mommy's room, let's be there when she wakes up."

"Is mommy okay?" Troy said, he was such a cutie.

"Mommy is okay, dr. Shepherd saved mommy."

Troy and Dylan ran to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, dr. Shepherd." I smiled and hugged them back.

"It's what doctors do, boys. Now go with Daddy to your moms room, she will wake up in a couple of hours." They nodded and went away with their dad.

"I am so proud of you." Owen said standing next to me.

"Thank you, Owen. For always saying the right things to me."

"That is what boyfriends do right?" He smirked.

"Boyfriend huh? Since when?" I smirked back at him.

"Since i am asking you this; Amelia Shepherd will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and looked down blushing.

"We are not fifteen, Owen."

"So what? Answer my question."

I looked at him "Yes." I said shortly.

"Yes what?" Oh no he didn't. I glared at him.

"Yes i'll be your girlfriend." I said pretty loud. Oh god, everyone is looking at me and Owen. I looked at Owen who was still smirking at me.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He said. WAIT WHAT?

"What did you just say?" He looked shocked, was it to early for him to say that?

'I uhh ehh." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest oncall room.

"Aims, i'm sorry for saying that, i-i wasn't thinking."

"So you don't mean it?"

"Wait! No! I do mean it, i love you Amelia." I was speechless, he loves me?

"Oh god, i said it to soon, we are official for 5 minutes, i am an asshole, i'm so so-" i him of by kissing him, pulling away after a couple of seconds.

"Stop talking, Owen! It's not to soon to say that, we are dating for almost 1 year now, we just got official, so what? The feelings also were there 1 year ago."

"So?" He looked at me with his hopeful eyes, i smiled.

"I love you too, Owen." He smiled and kissed me, i kissed back. Soon we where heavily making out on the bed, he pulled at the hem of my shirt, i stopped him.

"Let's finish this at my place, our shift is over anyway." I smirked, he looked at me and nodded. We quickly got up and walked out.

All i can say is that we had a night of passion and love, god i love this man.

#

End of the chapter!

Hope you guys liked it!

Reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you think.

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia's POV

I woke up when the sunlight came true my curtains and shined in my eyes, i stretched my arms.

"AU!" I sat up and looked to my right where Owen was laying with his hands on his head.

"Oh my god, i am so sorry!" I put my hands on his hands and removed them from his hands revealing an laughing Owen.

"I am okay, fine way to wake up, you need to do that more often." His voice filled with sarcasm. I layed back down folding my arms, i felt Owen moving and soon hovering over me.

"I enjoyed last night." He smirked and kissed me.

"I also enjoyed last night, never felt this loved before to be honest." I said wrapping my arms around him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed me again. "i love you too, Aims." I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, after 2 minutes of passionate kissing i heard a pager going off i groaned and pulled away.

"Why does that stupid thing disturb us everytime we have a amazing makeout session?" I pouted, Owen nodded at my comment and looked at his pager.

"I'm not even oncall, but it says it's urgent so i have to go, i'm sorry."

"It's okay, i'll kiss the pillow instead then." He laughed and got out of the bed to change within 40 seconds, he kissed me goodbye and ran out, i groaned.

#

"So Amelia, i think you had a good night?" Maggie said from the passenger seat, we were driving to the hospital, carpooling as usual but this time i didn't enjoy the ride.

"Shut up."

"I yelled that last night, but you kinda screamed louder." I hate Maggie.

"Did Owen went to ladyplace?" Okay now i hate Meredith too.

"I think he did because she was enjoying it too way much, i'm sure there will be a next time." I smirked still not answering.

"I think whole Seattle heard you guys."

"I know right? I mean i thought you and DeLuca were loud, but then i heard Amelia and Owen, damn you guys."

"Okay, shut up! Or i will scream even louder next time." I said with a red tomato face.

"Not possible honey, so not possible." Meredith and Maggie burst out in laugher as i just sit and look out of the window.

#

I walked into the ER, it was so quiet today, i've done my check-ups and consults and now i have nothing to do so i sat at the desk and looked at Owen and April treating a patient, damn he looks so hot. He saw me staring and excused himself leaving April alone treating the patient.

"Hi beautiful, no patients?"

I nodded.

"Come on, let's eat some lunch, the others will be there to." He said and we walked to the cafeteria together he went to get food for us while i sat with the others.

Author's POV

"Hi guysss, quiet day huh?" Amelia said sitting down next to Meredith.

"I know right? It's very sunny outside, everyone will be at the beach or something, so nothing can happen to those people." Callie said.

"Gosh, i need vacation." Amelia said.

"We all do." Meredith replied.

Owen came with his and Amelia's food, he sat next to Amelia.

"What do we all need?" Owen said.

"Vacation, thanks for the food." Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dr. Grey?" Jo Wilson came to the table.

"Yes?"

"Um there is someone here for you." Jo said uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"Ms. Shepherd, Derek's mom." The whole table turned to Amelia who looked hurt, very hurt.

"Uhm. Thanks Wilson.. send her my office please." Jo nodded and walked away knowing Amelia will burst into anger any moment.

"Amelia.." Meredith said worried

Amelia stood up and stormed off.

"Uhm Meredith, she is heading towards your office, you know that right?" Arizona said.

Owen and Meredith both stood up and ran of, the others looked at each other.

"Should we go after them?" Alex said.

"No! Thats very rude to do, Alex." Arizona said.

"Sorry, i just want to see Amelia mad because she does looks sexy when she is mad, let's be honest." Callie nodded in agreement.

"We also need to be there for her, cause this is going to be a mess, her own mom who comes to visit Meredith and not her own daughter that is so wrong." Callie said.

"Maybe she wants to surprise Amelia?" Arizona tried to make the best of the crappy situation.

"No, Amelia is the black sheep in the family, she did drugs and alcohol while the others studied their asses off, her mom never visits Amelia." Callie said.

"And her sisters are also crappy to her, Derek was the only one who stood up for Amelia while the others ignored her and made fun of their own little sister. Derek protected her with his life." Alex continued.

"Maybe we do need to go after them?" They all nodded and stood up.

Amelia's POV

How dared she? How COULD she? How could she visit Seattle to see only Meredith and not her daughter?

I opened the door to Merediths office to see Jo talking to my mom. They turned their heads towards me, both looking shocked.

"Wilson, out." She nodded quickly and walked out.

We where now face to face.

"How could you?!" I yelled.

"Ameli-"

"NO DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW." I stood there looking at my mom, not believing she didn't come here to see me.

"Why are you here?" My voice cracked, my mom didn't answer.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled out, Meredith and Owen came running in.

"Amelia, calm down sweetheart." My mom came closer to me, i walked back.

"Stay away and don't call me sweetheart. Now tell me why are you here to visit Meredith and not me? I am your daughter." I was crying right now, i never cried with so many people in a room before.

"I figured you didn't want to see me."

"That's a good guess, but why would you come to Seattle knowing you would see me? Did you want to see my relapsing again? Knowing you were right all those years?" She looked down.

"No, because i know you are strong."

"I am not strong, i am a wreck! And that is your fault!"

"Amelia... come on, let's go and calm down." Meredith told me.

"NO! She needs to go away, she can't be here!"

"Aims, please come with me." Owen now tried to calm me down.

"Shut up Owen! I need to know why she is here!"

"Amy, i do love you. But i wanted to visit my grandchildren and daughter in law. And i knew you didn't want to see me, but i wanted to talk to Meredith about you, how i can try to get your forgiveness back, you're my little girl, you always will be my little girl, i am so proud of you Amy, you are head of Neuro and you are so beautiful."

"Don't call me Amy, only Derek could call me that, and now only Zola calls me that."

"Give her a chance, Aims." Owen said putting his hand on my back, i moved away from him.

"Why would i?"

"You also made mistakes, we all make mistakes, we are humans, we are never perfect, she is your mom Aims! You missed her the last couple of years, please make the right choice and try to fix your relationship with her." I looked at Owen.

"Please Amelia, i really want to be a part of your life again." I looked at Meredith.

"I think Owen is right, you also made mistakes and we all forgave you for that, Derek forgave you after your bad relapse. He doesn't want to see you making the wrong mistake here." I nodded.

"I need to think, please give me a minute alone please." They nodded and i walked out looking at the crowd who all saw the scen.

"Need popcorn?! Go treat patients!" Everyone walked away and i just kept on walking not knowing my destination.

Author's POV

"Will she forgive me?" Carolyn said.

"She will, she just needs time." Meredith assured Carolyn.

"How have you been, Meredith?" Carolyn hugged Meredith who hugged back.

"I'm okay, the kids are okay, they miss their daddy ofcourse but they don't understand the situation yet, well Zola does but Amelia and Owen are good with them, Zola and Amelia have a very special bond, no one can come between them, not even Owen." Meredith smiled at Owen.

"Major Hunt, you still look handsome, how are you? And what are you doing with my daughter?" Carolyn hugged Owen, who also hugged back.

"I'm okay, a little worried about Amelia tho, she is my girlfriend." Carolyn smiled.

"How long have you been together?"

"2 days." Carolyn smiled.

"They could've been together for months, but they both denied their feelings." Meredith smirked.

"Typical Amelia, not showing her feelings, but she changed, i think you changed her major Hunt, you are a keeper."

"Please call me Owen and thank you, i love her." Carolyn smiled.

"Um Hi." They turned to the door and saw Amelia standing there with red puffy eyes.

"Hi, you okay?" Owen walked towards Amelia who walked away from him again.

"I-i just um ... came to say that i will give you a chance." Carolyn walked towards her, Amelia once again walked back.

"I-i think we need to finish this conversation tomorrow, i am going home now." She turned to Owen. "Maybe you should spend the night at the trailer tonight, because i don't think you want my company tonight, so goodnight to you all. I'm out." Amelia didn't face anyone and just headed home with a cab.

#

End of the chapter.

Let me know you thoughts!

Please let me know some ideas! I need more ideas for this story, had a bit writersblock in the beginning. Haha

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Author's POV

Meredith and Owen walked towards Merediths car to go to her house. Owen decided not to stay at his trailer but be there for Amelia, which Meredith hoped he would do.

"Isn't that Carolyn?" Owen said not knowing for sure because it was getting dark.

"I think so." They walked towards the woman and it was indeed Carolyn, she turned towards the pair and smiled.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in a hotelroom?" Meredith asked not meaning to be rude.

"Still searching for a hotel with a available room, the only one who has one available is a motel, and that is not what i am looking for." She laughed.

"You can stay at my place? Got a guestroom available."

Meredith says trying to be polite, she did lost her son, she should be serounded by people.

"I'd loved to, but Amelia." Carolyn sighed, her youngest daughter hated her.

"Amelia will be okay, me and Owen will take care of her, after all it is my place." Meredith smiled although she knew she was hurting Amelia.

"Okay, thank you Meredith." Meredith nodded and guided Carolyn to her car to drive them to her house.

#

When they got there the babysitter was still there.

"Hi, isn't Amelia home?" Meredith said with Owen and Carolyn following her.

"Yes she is, but she asked me if i could stay till you or Margaret would arrive." Meredith nodded and thanked Megan and told her to go home.

"Okay, come i'll show you your room." Carolyn nodded and walked after Meredith.

"The kids are already sleeping otherwise they could see you, but we will move that to tomorrow." Carolyn nodded

"I understand, i can't wait to see them, i bet they are already so grown up." Meredith nodded and walked in the guestroom next to Amelia's room.

"This is your room, bathroom is across the hallway, just ask if you need anything." Meredith said and she wasabout to head out when Carolyn talked.

"Will Amelia forgive me?"

Meredith sighed. "I don't know, knowing her she won't talk to anyone about it."

"She doesn't talk that much?" Carolyn said worriedly.

"She does, she is her crazy self all the time, but when it comes to her feelings, she just goes silent, she does talk to me and Owen about her feelings, Owen really helps her, i helped her with her true feelings for Owen."

Carolyn smiled.

"They really fit well together, i like him." Meredith nodded in agreement.

"They really do, i hope they will last." Meredith said and Carolyn nodded.

"Sorry to disturb you, i need to talk to you Meredith." Owen said standing in the doorway. Meredith stood up and said goodnight to Carolyn, Owen did the same and closed the door.

"Whats wrong?" Meredith said.

"Zola is not in her bed, went to check up on the her after Megan said she was not feeling well,so i went to Bailey and Zola but they were sleeping like a rock and Zola wasn't in there."

"Bathroom?" Owen shook his head.

They looked at each other.

"Amelia." They said at the same time, they walked to her room and slowly opened the door, they smiled at the scene in front of them.

Amelia was facing them sleeping with a sleeping Zola in her arms.

Meredith walked to the bed to pick up Zola who woke up.

"Noo mommy, i want to stay with auntie Amy." Zola whined.

"Why did you come here sweetie? You need to be in your own bed, zozo."

"Auntie Amy came home and my door was open and saw auntie Amy crying, so i went after her and hugged her and then we fell asleep." Zola said half sleeping. Owen sighed, hated that his girlfriend was crying and he couldn't comfort her.

"That is really sweet of you zozo, but Owen is going to hug auntie Amy now, you want to see that?" Zola shook her head, Meredith and Owen laughed quietly not trying to wake up Amelia.

"Say goodnight to uncle Owen." Zola hugged Owen snd said her goodbye.

Owen closed the door after Meredith and Zola left, he stripped into his underwear and laid down next to Amelia who was facing the other way, laying with her back to Owen.

Owen puts his arms around his girlfriend who slowly woke up.

"Hey baby." Owen whispered, Amelia turned around facing Owen, he saw her red stained eyes.

"Hey, why aren't you i-" Owen cuts her off.

"In my trailer?" Amelia slowly nodded. "Because i can't leave you alone while i know you are not okay, if you still don't want me here, i still can go." Owen sat up but Amelia layed him back down.

"Stay, please." Owen smiled and Amelia gave him a small smile back.

"I can't say no to you." Owen caressed her cheek.

"I know, i love you." Amelia said looking right into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Aims." He slowly kissed her.

"Where is my mom?" Owen saw a slight worry in her eyes.

"She is actually in the room next to us." Owen looked at how she reacted.

"Okay."

"Okay? Seriously?" Amelia nodded.

"No, yes, no.. wait i don't know okay? I'm confusing myself, i just want to sleep."

"No talk to me, Aims."

Amelia sighed. "I don't want her here, but also i do want her here."

"You love her, she is your mom. I hope you forgive her."

"Mmhm." Amelia replied. Owen looked at her and kissed her forhead.

Amelia puts her head on his bare chest and slowly fell asleep, Owen drifted off right after her.

#

Got some new amazing ideas! I want to thank virgiiii_7 (on twitter) for an amazing idea, you rock!

So something fun coming up soon ;)

Xoxo

More ideas are welcome! Review them


	10. Chapter 10

Author's POV

"Goodmorning sunshines." Amelia walked in the kitchen where everyone except Carolyn was eating breakfast.

Meredith gave Owen 'what is up with her' look, Owen strugged.

"Why are you so happy?" Maggie said, getting looks from Meredith and Owen.

"Why wouldn't i be happy?" Amelia grabbed cereal and began eating against the counter.

"Your mom is in this house?" Maggie said carefully, now getting "don't go any further' looks from Meredith and Owen. The room went silent.

"So... the new interns are coming today! yaaay!" Meredith cheered.

"You hate new interns." Amelia answered.

"I know, but we can laugh at their bluntness and how little they are. You will enjoy that." Meredith tried to lighten Amelia's mood.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "That's true."

Carolyn walked in. "Goodmorning."

"Grandma!" Zola stood up and hugged and her grandma.

"Hey sweetie, where are Bailey and Ellis?"

"Sleeping, they love to sleep." Zola giggled.

"Ah okay." Carolyn looked at Amelia. "Can we talk?" Amelia nodded.

"Come on Zola let's get you changed for school!" Maggie said figuring out that Meredith and Owen wanted to be in this conversation. Zola nodded and walked upstairs with Maggie.

"Let's sit down?" Amelia nodded and sat next to Owen who held her hand under the table. Carolyn went to sit next to Meredith and on the opposite of Amelia.

It was silent for 5 whole minutes, Owen and Meredith looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk privately?" Owen said looking at Amelia who shook her head.

"Well talk then, Aims." Amelia nodded at Owen's comment.

"Searching words, let me think please."

"Amelia, are you okay sweetheart?" Carolyn began worrying.

"I-i forgive you, you're my mom and i need to in my life again. I just wished you where there for me when j was in rehab and before that, but let's forget that, it's the past." Amelia began tearing up and stood up, Carolyn also stood up and hugged her youngest daughter. "I love you, mom." Carolyn was crying by now.

"I love you too Amelia. Not seeing you was the hardest part of my life." Meredith and Owen smiled at the mother-daughter moment right in front of them.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to go to the hospital, new interns remember? Webber want us all there." Owen said.

"Crap! Megan is sick, i need to take the kids to daycare at the hospital but first bring Zola to her school." Meredith panicked and rambled on and on.

"Calm down sweetheart, i can bring Zola to school and watch Bailey and Ellis here, my flight is 11pm, so i have lots of time." Carolyn comforted Meredith.

"Really? That would be great, they can spend some time with their grandma. Thank you so much Carolyn." Carolyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Not a problem, i hardly see them, so i would really love to spend today with them, i can handle 3! I handled 5 kids good so this won't be a problem." Meredith smiled and hugged Carolyn.

"Thank you so much."

#

"We suppose to greet them?" Amelia asked when she sat with all the doctors in the gallery, looking at a OR filled with the new interns.

"No we just need to laugh at them." Alex said.

"They are so tiny." Arizona replied.

"They are taller than me." Amelia pouted.

"Everyone is baby." Owen smirked.

Amelia winked at Owen.

"Stop being so adorably cute. It's annoying me as a single person." Arizona said.

"Aaawh poor Ari, i'll be your straight girlfriend then. Always wanted to kiss a girl." Amelia replied.

"Gosh, everyone would love to kiss you Amelia, but we dont want to get punched by Owen." Amelia laughed at Owen who just smirked.

"So we are going to the congress room, where we will meet the chiefs of every department, follow me." Webber said to the interns and leads them out.

The doctors all stood up and went to the congressroom. Owen pulled Amelia into a on-callroom.

"So hey, slow down ginger boy." Amelia laughed.

"You are so beautiful when you are so happy, you are always beautiful but you look so happy." Owen kissed Amelia and pinched her gently against the door.

Amelia pulled away.

"You make me happy, you know that right?" Amelia smiled and kissed her with so much passion.

"I love you." Owen said opening the door for her because they had to rush to the congressroom.

"I love you too." she pecked his lips and walked out with Owen following her.

#

"Lets welcome our chief of Neurosurgery, dr. Amelia Shepherd." Webber said and Amelia walked down the stairs and got up on the podium.

"Welcome new interns, i am Amelia Shepherd, dr. Shepherd for you." Everyone laughed. "As a neurosurgeon you have to be focused every second, because if i make 1 tiny little mistake the patient can go blind, deaf or braindead, now who of you is thinking of specializing in neurosurgery?" Every intern raised their hand.

"Ohkay, we don't have so much room." Amelia laughed.

"I'll fight with everyone just to see her." An intern said who was sitting a row before Owen and the other doctors.

"I know right? She is so ho, i could do her." An other intern said. Owen was fuming with jealousy and anger, Meredith tried keeping him calm.

"Watch out boys, i heard she has a boyfriend and he is a doctor here." Jo Wilson said sitting next to them.

"Oh come on, i am also hot, i'll fight for her, i am Jake by the way, Jake Tyler." The first guy said.

"And i am Mason Tyler, we are twins." He fistbumped with Jake.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Stephanie Edwards said in a sarcastic tone.

"You girls already work here?" Jo and Shephanie nodded their heads.

"Residents, i am mostly on the Neuro department." Shephanie said.

"Give us some advice, how can we be in neuro?" Shephanie smirked.

"Dr. Shepherd doesn't like guys like you, she is going to make your live a hell if you keep acting this way, so just shut up." Owen said jealously all over his face.

"Wow dude, calm down." Jake said.

"I don't think that was smart." Meredith said to the boys.

"Why? He is a douchebag." Mason replied.

"He is head of Trauma, and her boyfriend."

"Oh, crap." the brothers said at the same time.

"Goodluck with surviving here guys." Arizona laughed.

"It's not going to be easy, trust me." Owen stood up and walked away needing to calm down.

Amelia walked up to her friends. "Hey, where is Owen?"

"I think he went outside, his face was fuming." Meredith said.

Amelia looked confused but Meredith's face said enough for her and she walked away.

"Are they breaking up?" Jake said excited.

"Hopefully." Mason replied.

"SHUT UP!" Meredith shouted.

#

"Hey, what's up?" Amelia walked up to Owen who was leaning against a car.

"There were 2 interns sitting in front of me, saying you were hot and they will fight for a spot on neuro just to see you. And one of them even said 'i could do her' i mean, come on! I am the only one who can think about you in thay way!" Amelia smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You are jealous."

"I am, never thought that would ever happen this bad." Owen said looking at his girlfriend.

"You are so cute and hot when you are jealous, and you are the only one who can 'do' me." Amelia leaned in and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Owen layed his hands on her lower back and kissed back.

"I am searching for a new appartment or house." Owen said after he pulled away still staying in the same position.

"Mmm. And?" Amelia said still with her arms around his head standing on her tip toes.

"Move in with me." Owen said.

#

What is she going to do?

Hope u guys enjoyed it

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Author's POV

"Calm down Amelia." Meredith said in the on-call room where Amelia dragged her inside.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down!"

"Then tell me what happend, so i can freak out with you."

"Owen asked me to move in with him." Meredith jaw dropped.

"In that trailer?! I get you now."

"No! He is searching a new appartment or house."

"Wow, Amelia that is amazing."

"What? I'm freaking out! I am a runner, should i run?"

"NO! Amelia! Calm down now! Now what did you answer?"

"I just ran away, told you that i'm a runner."

"Oh Aims, why? What did you think at that moment?"

"Woow slow down ginger boy! We are together for like a couple of days." Amelia said being her weird self.

"Maybe it felt right to him, does it don't feel good for you?" Meredith tried her best to get to Amelia's feelings.

"Yes, no, wait yes it does but isn't it to soon?"

"When love hits you in the heart nothing is to soon."

"Look i love him, i do! But i can't miss you guys, i mean what if Zola needs her favorite auntie?" Meredith shook her head laughing at Amelia.

"You are scared, so cute."

"Shut up, i don't get scare, i am Hurricane Amelia, i make people scared."

"Amelia, just show your feelings you are so subborn."

"Okay i am scared okay? It's going to fast for me! But i don't want to hurt his beautiful heart! He means everything to me." Meredith smiled at her sudden outburst.

"Go on, Amelia."

"I don't want to be a bother in his life, Mer."

"Amelia! You are not a bother in his life! He wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

"Is he proposing?!"

"No! Amelia! Stop rambling! Maybe i went a little too far with my last comment, but i think i am right."

"I don't want to leave you alone with Maggie and her crazy mind, and i can't miss my babies." Amelia said refering to Zola, Bailey and Ellis.

"Tell him that, Amelia."

"Have you seen those eyes!" Meredith laughed at Amelia.

"Come on, Hurricane let's go and save some lives, because think i just saved your life and relationship, what would you do without me?" Amelia laughed and walked out the oncall room but first she looked if Owen was in the hallway.

"Amelia! Are you going to avoid him? Don't do that!"

Meredith grabbed Amelia's and walked with Amelia trough the hallways.

"I can't face him, i just walked away on him."

"Just come on."

#

"Hunt, what do we have?" Meredith said walking in de scrub room seeing Owen scrubbing in.

"Big trauma, schoolgirl got hit by a schoolbus, i paged Amelia already but i don't have any response, you go and scrub in, i'll see you inside." And with that Owen walked in the OR.

Meredith scrubbed in and walked into the OR to see the young girl laying on the operating table.

"Damn."

"I know, we need to do our jobs, Meredith." She nodded and they began operating.

"Page Neuro again!" Meredith shouted.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I have indeed."

"How is she?"

"She is being a Hurricane, as usual." Owen laughed at his girlfriends nickname.

"Did i went to fast with her?"

"You have to ask her that yourself, Owen."

"I love her too much Meredith." Meredith smiled, happy for her 'sister' and good friend.

"I know, and the feelings are mutual, she is just a Hurricane when it comes to showing her feelings."

"Hallah! What do we have?" Amelia said while walking into the OR.

"15 year old girl, got hit by a schoolbus several trauma's." Owen told Amelia, trying to get her attention, but she avoided him.

"Did you just say 'Hallah'?" Meredith laughed and shook her head.

"Hmmm, she is bleeding in her brain, i need to operate right now!"

"Okay, is she strong enough for that?" Owen asked a nurse.

"Yes, bloodpressure is perfect and heartrythem is stable." Amelia finally looked at Owen.

"Go on." Owen gave Amelia permission.

"Prepare for a craniotomy, please." Nurses ran and grabbed all the stuff Amelia needed.

"Great, 10 blade please."

"So, what were you guys talking about, you sure had a great conversation." Amelia said after a akward silence while they were still operating.

"About hurricanes." Meredith said.

"Hurricanes? Or Hurricane Amelia?" Amelia said.

"Does it matter? They both ran away quickly when it get's hard." Oh oh Meredith thought to herself when Owen said that.

"What the hell? Do you want to discuss this in a OR? Okay fine, go on." Amelia said getting angry.

"Doctors, her blood pressure is dropping."

"Flatline! She is coding! Get the pedals!" Meredith said.

"Wait! Wait one second."

"Amelia, she is dying!"

Amelia ignored it and focused on the brain.

"There! I got it!" They looked at the monitor, they all sighed in relief when they saw a heartbeat.

"She is coming back, thank god." Meredith said looking at Amelia who just looked at Owen.

#

"Amelia, i'm sorry for my sudden comment." Owen said while they were walking in the hallways.

"I know you are, i am sorry for running out on you, i just am a-"

"Runner." Amelia nodded at his interuption.

"Why did you run?" Amelia sighed and strugged.

"Come on, Amelia! Talk to me about it please."

Amelia nodded and Owen grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the cafeteria, where everyone looked at them holding hands. Owen ignored the looks and walked towards a table in the corner where they could talk in private.

"Why not talk in a oncall room?" Amelia said.

"Seriously? Talking about us on a bed? This is more personal, don't you think?" Amelia laughed at his comment and nodded his head.

"Now talk to me, Aims." Amelia nodded.

"Look, i love you. But moving in is too soon for me, i do want to move in with you! But not right now, we are official for a couple of days, let's just enjoy these moments before we are on each others lips for 24 hours a day." Owen smiled and nodded his head.

"Now tell me why couldn't you say it outside when i asked you?"

"Because i am a runner, and i needed my sisters advice."

"Her advice on our future plans?" Amelia nodded.

"I never moved in with a guy before."

"Neither have i." Amelia laughed at his lame joke.

"I'm serious here, i wasn't thinking okay? Sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby." Amelia's cheeks flushed red, Owen smiled.

"What?" He smiled.

"You called me baby."

"Well, you are my baby, i have more nicknames; Cutie, Beautiful, Babe, Hottie and most importantly; mine." Amelia blushed even harder.

"Are you still going to buy a appartment or house?" Amelia asked, Owen nodded.

"Let's be honest, that trailer is too small for me." Amelia nodded and smiled.

"You are always welcome you know? For sleepovers we can start with your own drawer." Amelia smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too, and you can also have your own drawer in my room." Owen laughed and kissed Amelia.

"Uhh Owen, we are not in a oncall room, everybody saw us."

"So? Now they all now that you are MINE." And with that he kissed her again.

#

"Damnit how cute can they be?" Arizona said sitting at their usual table looking at the couple in the back of the cafeteria.

"Hunt is making Shepherd a softie." Alex said.

"Stop it, they are so cute." Jo said leaning against Alex.

"They make me want to vomit."

"Alex, shush."

"They need a couple name!" Arizona said excited.

"Oh em gee, you are so right!" Shephanie said.

"Amen?" Jo said.

"No, Omelia." Arizona shouted and high fives Jo and Shephanie.

"The only thing i am thinking about is that Owen is hunting on Shepherd." Alex laughed at his own joke while the girls just rolled their eyes.

#

Wow!

Hard one to write! Didn't know what to do in the middle.

Thoughs?

Ideas

Review would be lovely

Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Author's POV

Owen slowly woke up with Amelia in his arms.

Owen bought a beautiful small appartment with 2 bedrooms, he turned the other bedroom into a guestroom. Amelia didn't move in but slept there 3 or 4 days in the week.

"Goodmorning Sunshine." Owen kissed Amelia's cheek.

"I'm not a sunshine in the morning." Amelia mumbled.

"But you do look like one." Amelia laughed at his comment and sat up.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I think all over the house, think about what happend yesterday, smartypants." Amelia blushed at his comment and thought about yesterday, she came in his apartment and they just attacked each other like teenagers.

"I remember now." She smiled and blushed, Owen smiled and strokes her hair with his hands.

"Can you pick them up?" She made a pouting face.

"Seriously? Why are you so insecure about yourself? you are so beautiful, Amy."

Amelia looked down at the last word he said, Owen realized what he said.

"I'm so sorry, i should've not said that."

"It's okay." She got out of bed and went to search for her clothes that were indeed all over the house.

"Amelia, please look at me." Owen said while they were walking to the hospital. Owen lived near the hospital, he still prefers to drive but he knew Amelia likes to walk.

"Owen, i am fine and we are fine, it's okay."

"It doesn't feel okay, you are a closed book, i can't read you that easily, you need to help me read you." Owen said, Amelia stopped with walking and so did Owen.

"Look, it's okay Owen! I just had a flashback to Derek when you said it. I want you to call me Amy, but i am not ready for that yet, okay?" Owen nodded and Amelia pecked him on the lips, she grabbed his hand and interwined their fingers and continued their walk to the hospital.

#

"Dr. Shepherd?" An unknown person asked standing behind Amelia.

"Yes that's me, how can i help you?" She said turning around and giving the man a polite smile.

"There is someone outside who needs help." The man said calmly.

"Well, you need to bring him inside the ER, so we can treat him." The man rougly grabbed her arm.

"Come now, or he will die!" Amelia got scared and nodded her head and let the unknown man guide her outside.

"I-i don't see anybody?" She let out scared.

"I know." The man puts an hand on her mounth and the other around her body and pushes her with him to his car, he threw her in the backseat and went to sit in the passenger seat, locking all the doors.

"What are you doing? Let me out!" She tried to scream for help and hits the windows on the car.

"SHUT UP, DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET TO SEE YOUR HOSPITAL EVER AGAIN." Amelia was scared and nodded her head, the man pulled out of the parking lot and drove to an unknown place.

#

"Hi guys, have you seen Amelia? I can't find her and she doesn't respond to my pages." Owen asked when he walked to the elevators where Meredith, Alex and Arizona were talking.

"No? Have you tried Edwards?" Meredith said.

"Yes, she can't find her mentor either." Owen said, they saw the worry in his eyes.

"Okay, what do you want tp do?" Arizona asked.

"I just want her here by my side." Owen said almost breaking down but he remain calm.

"Chicks usually get lost." Alex replied.

"Not Amelia, and you know that Karev!"

"Guys, where the hell is Shepherd? She is nowhere to be found! I paged her 911 over 15 times! She usually is there after 1 page!" Miranda Bailey said walking up to them.

"We don't know." Meredith said with worry in her voice, also she knew Amelia was always there when you page her.

"Okay, let's remain calm! Where did you guys last saw her?" Bailey asked.

"This morning." They all replied.

"I saw her filling in papers at the desk near the main entrance." Arizona said.

"Okay, let's go ask if they know where she is." Bailey said.

"Are we playing Sherlock Holmes?" Alex said, Meredith slapped his arm and told him to shut up.

#

The car stopped after 30 minutes of riding, the man got out and opened Amelia's door and grabbed her rougly by her arms, she looked around and saw she was in a street with small houses who looked very dirty with broken windows at every house.

"What the hell are we going to do!?" She said screaming hoping anyone will hear her.

"Shut up!" He walked up to a door and opened the door with his keys and pulled her inside. Amelia looked around her and saw a livingroom with no tv and a very small couch which looked very dirty, everything looked dirty.

He pushed her further in the small hallway and opened a door and threw Amelia inside and shuts the door after her and locks it.

Amelia felt like she was in a movie and didn't know what is happening, she was so scared she curled up in a ball and cried.

#

"Hi, have you seen dr. Shepherd?" Bailey asked the nurse who was sitting behind a computer.

"Yes, she was standing here i think 30 minutes ago." The nurse replied.

"Where did she go to?" Owen hoped she would say the bathroom or something simple.

"Well a man came in and asked her if she was dr. Shepherd and she replied yes and then he told her someone was outside needing her help." The nurse replied.

"Did she go with him?"

"Yes, but at first she didn't want to come with him, but she did when the man told her someone is dying."

"Did she return?" Meredith asked and the nurse shook her head.

"DAMNIT!" Owen punched the desk.

"Owen calm down! We need to check outside and rhe security cams, lets split into 2 groups okay?"

"You and Owen go check outside while Robbins and i check the security cams, and Karev you go check out the trauma room! Maybe she is treating the patient." They nodded and went their separate ways.

#

Amelia heard the door unlock and quickly stood up.

"Come with me." The man said and Amelia nodded her head and followed him into a room she gasped at the sight that she saw.

She saw a woman on a table. It was a dirty mini operating room she thought, the woman was probalby drugged majorly.

"W-what is this?" She began stuttering slowly knowing why she was here.

"She tumor, we no money." Another man said not speaking english very well, he looked young, 18 years old Amelia thought.

"She is my wife, she has a tumor in her brains and we can't pay for the surgery."

"But you can pay for drugs?" Shit Amelia, no time for sarcasm right now she said in her head.

"We stole." The young boy said.

"That is our son, and don't talk to us like that!" He slapped the back of her head hard, Amelia fell to the ground.

"I am not going to operate on her." Amelia said holding her head to protect herself from another punch.

"You are, or you will never see your boyfriend again."

"I don't know where you are talking about." The man kicking her hard in the stomach.

"Don't play dumb! That red haired doctor that held your hand this morning!"

"Dad stop! You hurt her!"

"Are you stalking me?" Amelia said again without thinking.

The man grabbed her hair and pulled her up and pulled her out of the room.

"You are going to operate on my wife or you will never see him or your cousins again." He knew everything about her she thought.

"H-how do you know all of that?"

"You need to know the players before you start the game, right?"

"You are a creep! I want to operate on her, but not here! She will die because it's so dirty in here! Ever thought about cleaning, Sir? Let me just operate on her at the hospital? I will pay, please just not here." Amelia begged the man but his face expression didn't change.

"No! You are doing it here!" He slammed her hard against the wall, Amelia cried out the pain she felt.

"Dad! Stop! She cant operate with broken bones!" His son tried pulling his father of Amelia, luckily for her he lets go of her. But now he threw his son at the wall.

#

"She is nowhere Mer! I've searched everywhere." Owen sat down on a bench with his head in his hands. Meredith sat next to him comforting him by rubbing his back.

"She is fine Owen, she is a strong woman." Meredith said.

Beep beep beep.

Merediths and Owens oagers went off and saw 911, they needed to come to the security as soon as possible. They stood up and ran to the security room.

"Have you found her?!" Owen said.

"No, but look at this." Arizona said with pity in her eyes.

Owen and Meredith went to the tv screen and looked at how Amelia came out of the hospital with a man besides her who suddenly puts his hand on her mouth and pulled her with him.

Owen couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how helpless Amelia looked, the love of his life who tried to get out of the mans grip but failed.

"Oh my god." Meredith said shocked. Her 'sister' was now so scared without her friends and her boyfriend by her side.

She felt so helpless inside, knowing Owen felt the exact same way.

#

OH OHH..

Thoughs?

Hopefully i wrote it clearly for you guys to understand.

I am dutch, and i can tell you that was so hard to write!

I want to thank Virginia for helping me once again! Thank you so much, whag would i do without you?

Reviews are welcome!

Next chapter will be online tomorrow!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Author's POV

Amelia was locked in the unknown room she was locked in the first time, now she was not alone, the son of the man was also with her.

"You okay?" The boy said to Amelia.

"I am locked in a house, i need to operate on your mother in the most dirty room i ever saw, and my whole body is hurting, never been better." She said in her famous sarcastic voice.

"Me sorry." The boy said feeling really sorry about what his dad did to her.

"Where are you from?" Amelia knew she can't blame him for his fathers action, he is also locked up.

"Poland."

"You're not quite a talker, are you?" The boy nodded, Amelia tried to smile, but she couldn't get a smile on her face right now.

#

"Owen, calm down! The police is doing their best." Meredith said trying to comfort Owen who was sitting in the meetingroom.

"No they don't! They don't even know who that man is! How can they find a man who they don't even know!?" Owen stood up and punched the wall.

"Damnit! It is my job to protect her, Mer!"

"Owen! Calm down! You can't watch her every second! It is also my job to protect her as her big 'sister'! She is Derek's little sister, he wanted to protect her every second after their dad got shot in front of them!" Meredith said getting emotional too herself.

"I almost can't breath without knowing where she is." Owens voice cracked.

Bailey walked in the meeting room to see both Meredith and Owen at their weakest point, they looked at her with a hopeful look but when she shook her head letting them know she didn't have any news.

"Fuck this universe." Owen shouted out, Meredith and Miranda didn't reply to Owen knowing he would get even angrier if you went against him.

#

Amelia was trying to breath calmly while she thought about Owen, does he know that i am gone? That i am here? No ofcourse not she thought.

She was about the think at the sweet memories she shared with Owen when a door opened and revealed the man who hurted her inside and outside.

"Stand up, both of you." He said coldly, both Amelia and his son stood up, the man grabbed Amelia's arm rougly and pulled her with him, the boy followed his dad not knowing what his father had plannend.

"What are we doing outside?" Amelia asked when she felt the wind blew trough her hair.

"Shut your mouth." Amelia nodded, the man pulled her towards a van and threw her in the back of the van shutting the door behind her and got in the drivers seat himself while his son joined him in the passenger seat.

Amelia saw the man his wife laying on her back besides her, knowing exactly where they were going.

"Oh no."

#

Meanwhile Arizona and Alex were joined by April and Jackson, they were standing at the reception desk.

"Where the hell could she be?" Jackson said.

"No idea man, she could be on a plane towards Australia right now." Alex said recieving a clap from April.

"Shut up, let's be positive right now."

"Positive? It's real Kepner! She could be dead! What's so positive about that?!" Alex shouted out.

"Calm down, Karev! If Owen hears you, you could be dead right now." Jackson said.

"Guys shut up!" Arizona yelled.

"No! I am teaching Karev here something."

"What pretty boy?" Alex said getting close to Jackson.

"Guys..." they didn't notice the scared tone in her voice.

"WHAT!?" They said at the same time, when April didn't answer but just stared at the main entrance, they followed her gaze and their jaws dropped.

"Oh no."

#

Owen, Meredith and Miranda were still in the meetingroom not saying a word, just hoping that everthing will be okay.

"BAILEY, EMERGENCY." Richard Webber came storming in.

"Richard, i am not available right now, you know that, you can handle the patient okay?" Miranda said.

"It's not a patient, there is a man asking for you, he has a gun and... Amelia." Their faces shot up at the mention of Amelia and they all ran out towards to main entrance.

"WHERE IS THE CHIEF!?" The man called out, Miranda came foward in the big crowd with Meredith and Owen besides her. Owen just looked at Amelia who locked eyes with him, he saw hurt in her eyes, he saw bruises on her arms and head, she looked devastated. Owen wanted to grab Amelia and hold her tight but knew if he came closer he wouldn't have a girlfriend anymore.

"I am, dr. Miranda Bailey."

"I-i need to speak with you." The man said holding Amelia tight in his arm holding a gun to her head. Next to him was his son with his mom in his arms, carrying her in bridal style.

"Okay, what can i do for you, what is your name?" Miranda tried to calm the man down.

"Bryan, i-i need you to get a OR ready." He holded Amelia tighter which caused her to whimper. Owen almost stepped forward but Meredith held him back together with Alex.

"Okay Bryan, calm down, but please let dr. Shepherd go first."

"NO! SHE IS THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO OPERATE ON MY WIFE RIGHT NOW."

"B-bryan, please loosen your grip otherwise i can'r operate on your wife, p-please." Bryan didn't listen and held her even tighter.

Owen couldn't watch his girlfriend in pain but he couldn't move because Alex and Meredith still held him back.

"Bryan, why don't we find a room where we can talk?"

"Miranda, let me operate."

"Amelia, i have no idea why he is holding a gun against your head." Miranda told her.

"My wife has a brain tumor, we don't have the money for surgery."

"Still not answering the question; WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A GUN AGAINST MY GIRLFRIENDS HEAD." Owen shouted out.

"CALM DOWN OR YOU WON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE."

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE A DOCTOR TO OPERATE ON YOUR WIFE." Bryan fired a shot into the air letting everybody know he is loosing his patience.

"Okay okay! Let's go find a OR okay? Just don't hurt anybody." Miranda tried her best to calm the man down.

"Dad." Bryan looked at his son waiting for an answer.

"Dad! Mom no air!" Bryan threw Amelia towards his wife.

"HELP HER! HELP MY WIFE! IF SHE GOING TO DIE, YOU'RE GOING TOO." Amelia whinced when her body came in contact with the ground. Bryan was scared but held up his act and pointed the gun at Amelia.

"HELP HER!"

Amelia yelled out the pain she felt true her body.

"I CAN'T, YOU ARE TOO LATE, THE TUMOR EXPLODED IN HER HEAD."

"DO CPR!" Bryan kicked Amelia in her stomach which caused Amelia to cry even harder and she grabbed her in reflex." Miranda slowly walked up to them and did cpr on his wife, he let her do it and focused on Amelia.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE OPERATED ON HER AT MY HOUSE."

"You shouldn't have drugged her so much." Amelia said whispering, she couldn't talk because the pain overtook everything.

Bryan looked at his wife who didn't have a chance of surviving, he fell to the ground and held his wife in his arms, when the man let go of his gun, policeman stormed in the room and overtook Bryan who was crying on his wife.

"NO! MY WIFE!" The policeman didn't listen and handcuffed Bryan and pulled him with them, together with his son.

Owen finally got out of Meredith's and Alex's grip and ran to Amelia and held her in his arms, Amelia cried even harder when she finally was in Owen's arms, Owen kissed her hair and slowly suited Amelia.

"Shhh baby, i'm here."

"Owen.." she whispered letting him know she was in alot of pain.

"I know, i know, i am going to check you out, baby." Owen said comforting her. Meredith came to them rolling a gurney with her.

Owen slowly picked Amelia up in bridal style causing Amelia to whimper.

"I'm sorry, baby, i am so sorry." He gently laid her on the gurney, Amelia grabbed his hand looking him in the eyes. It hurted him to look at her teary eyes, he slowly wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"It's over, you are safe now okay? We are going to check you out, okay?" Meredith said grabbing Amelia's other hand, Amelia nodded and let them lead her to a consult room.

#

Woow! Hard one to write!

Reviews are welcome! I like to hear what you guys think of it!

Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Author's POV

Amelia, Owen and Meredith were in the consult room where Meredith and Owen both checked out Amelia's bruises and wounds.

"I'm fine, Owen! Meredith tell him i am fine."

"You're not fine, Amelia. Your arm needs stitches, so stop moving so i can stitch your arm." Amelia pouted and Meredith stitched up her arm.

"What did he do to you?" Owen tried to ask her, knowing it was hard to get that out of her.

"Ouch Meredith, calm down the stitching." Owen sighed at that comment of Amelia. Meredith finished the stitches and looked at Amelia.

"Answer his question, Aims." Meredith told her.

Amelia sighed and slowly began to talk to them about how the man came in the hospital for help and how they went outside and he suddenly grabbed her and threw her in his car.

"How was his house?"

"Dirty, we came in a room and i saw his wife laying there on a table, he wanted me to operate right there in that room, i told him no and then he threw me to wall." Amelia let out not looking at both of them.

"Did he do more?" Owen asked and Amelia nodded.

"He kicked me and punched me, but i'm a tough girl, i can handle it."

"No you can't, you're a superhero Amelia, but superheroes also fall down sometimes and they can break down sometimes." Owen said and Amelia nodded at him.

"You are my superhero." Amelia said looking at Owen who smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"You can kiss me on my lips you know, they are not bruised." Amelia smiled and Owen laughed and kissed her lips. Meredith smiled at them.

"I love you two together, for the first time i actually think this will work, knew this from the beginning." Meredith said, Owen smiled at Amelia who just blushed and looked down.

"Amelia, i still want to do some exams on you, because you had some hard punches and kicks." Owen told his girlfriend.

"I agree with Owen." Meredith let out.

Amelia sighed and knew she couldn't convince them.

"Okay."

#

Amelia only had bruises and some wounds but Miranda gave her a few days off, Amelia didn't want that obviously but couldn't convience Miranda, after all the kinda knew this was for the best. After she stayed at home with her cousins for 5 busy days she finally was back at GSMH. She was catching up on some work, when she felt someone walking towards her.

"Hi dr. Beautiful, welcome back! We but mostly me missed you these couple of days, i am Mason Tyler, your intern for today, hopefully for more days." Amelia looked confused and turned around and looked at a new face.

"First i am dr. Shepherd for you, second i am taken, third i hate you already and fourth where the hell is Edwards?"

"She is in the ER with dr. Kepner, you're stuck with me." Mason smirked at Amelia who just glared at him.

"Damn you Kepner, okay let's go to the ER then."

"There are no patients for us in the ER?"

"Wrong, there are no patients for ME there, you just shut your mouth and follow me." Mason nodded and followed Amelia to the ER.

#

"Ah! Shepherd, what are you doing here? Lunch date with Hunt?" April greeted happy.

"No i need Edwards, she is my girl." Amelia pleaded.

"Sorry, we need her here today, you got intern boy here right?" Amelia pulled April in a trauma room and closed the curtains.

"He calls me dr. Beautiful! I need Edwards, i can't handle that boy thing."

"Uhu, i can hear you?" They heard Mason say from the other side of the curtains.

"I don't care!" Amelia shouted back.

"Edwards stays here, and dr. Tyler stays with you, sorry Amelia." April told Amelia.

"Dr. Shepherd." Amelia scoffed and opened the curtains and put on a fake smile towards Mason.

"Let's roll." Mason nodded and followed Amelia.

"Hey druggie." A voice called behind Amelia and Masons back, the whole trauma room went silent.

Mason turned around while Amelia still froze.

"Me?" Mason asked.

"No idiot intern, i'm talking to my little addicted sister who is standing next to you." Amelia still froze and felt everyone looking at her, she locked eyes with Owen who had a worried and confused look on his face, he walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" He asked the unknown woman.

"I'm Nancy, Nancy Shepherd, also known her as.."

"McBitchy." Meredith cut in, walking over there from a trauma room.

"Ah you, the slutty intern or doctor now." Nancy scoffed at Merediths presence.

"What are you doing here? We don't want to see you." Meredith said speaking for herself and Amelia, who still froze.

"Can't i visit my favorite drug addicted sister?"

"No, because she isn't addicted anymore, because is around us now, she belongs here with us." Meredith said pointing to herself and Owen.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Nancy asked Owen.

"Yes i am."

"Be careful with yourself, she kind of is alot, she gets addicted easily, mmm we have drugs, alcohol and running away."

"Shut up." Amelia whispered.

"What did you say, druggie?" Nancy smirked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Amelia finally faced her big sister.

"Ah there she is, she can speak."

"Shut up, get out of here RIGHT NOW!"

"Aims, calm down, she is your sister."

"Yes Amy, calm down." Nancy smirked looking down at Amelia who was fuming.

"Don't call me that, only inportant people can call me that!" Owen tried to hold Amelia's hand but she pulled away.

"Come on, Amy. You have only 1 important person, no wait- thing and that is DRUGS."

Amelia wasn't thinking anymore and launched herself towards Nancy with a hands bowled into a fist.

"AMELIA!" Owen shouted and pulled her away just in time.

"Owen, get her out of here! I'll make sure McBitchy will take the first plane back."

#

Owen pulled a still furious Amelia in a oncall room.

"What the hell, Amelia?!"

Amelia ignored Owen and leaned her hands on a wall and cried it out.

Owen didn't know how to react to her, he had no idea why Nancy and Amelia hated each other that much, he walked over to Amelia and pulled her into his chest, Amelia wanted to pull back but Owens arms were to strong, she gave up and cried into his chest.

After 5 minutes of crying, Amelia calmed down and Owen let her pull back from his grip and looked at him.

"What the hell happend there?"

"I had the right to punch her! You should have let me!" Amelia yelled.

"No you had not the right to punch her! You are a doctor in a hospital! You want to punch her at your house? Fine! Gone on! But i don't want you to lose your job because of her!" Owen yelled back.

"I AM A BIG GIRL OWEN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"No you don't Amelia! If i didn't pulled you back you would be jobless right now! How can you take care of yourself if you can't be stronger than your sister!"

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! MEREDITH IS! Meredith is the only one who acted like a sister when i needed one, i have three sisters! THEY ALL HATE ME! BUT MEREDITH DOESN'T!" Owen sighed.

"Amelia, let's not fight okay? Just please understand why i pulled you back, i love you! I don't want to see you depressed, because i will get depressed too, i love you so much, my feelings are so strong, but sometimes i have the feeling you don't feel the same way, i asked you to move in, but you're not ready because you can't leave Meredith alone with Maggie and her kids, if love me so much as you say you would move in with me."

"Seriously? How can we go from my so called sister to moving in together?! Just be there for me now! Every patient, intern whatever knows i had a DRUG AND ALCOHOL ADDICTION!"

"I AM HERE FOR YOU AREN'T I? I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE AMELIA! I AM ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!"

Amelia knew she shouldn't of said that.

"Sorry i said that, i-i'm sorry, i just need to work, i need to think about tumors and crazy operations, i'm sorry Owen." And with that Amelia walked out the oncall room and collided with a body, she looked up to see her intern standing there.

"Breaking up?" Mason asked, hoping for a yes.

"Did you just eavesdropped on me?" Mason quickly shook his head but Amelia didn't believe him.

"Be prepared for a hell of a internship, dr. Tyler."

"You can call me Mason, and you have tears falling from your eyes, here let me wipe them away." He pulled his hand towards Amelia who slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't ever come near me." Amelia glared at him.

"I am on your service." He smirked.

"Not anymore, asshole." And with that Amelia walked away.

"You will be mine." Mason whispered to himself.

#

Owen was at his appartment watching tv, well actually not watching, he was thinking about Amelia. How was she? Is she okay? Did he went too far? Did he just loose her?

No ofcourse not he said to himself, they had their fights, but they were strong, very strong. They went through alot together and by themselves.

His thoughts were interupted by his doorbell who rang, he stood up and walked to his door and opened it.

"Hi." Amelia said.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Not that i don't want you here.. because i do want you here.. with me."

Amelia looked in his eyes and stepped to her right to show him something. Owen looked where she was standing before and saw 2 very big suitcases, he looked at Amelia.

"W-what?" He slowly let out.

"I am ready." Amelia said to Owen who showed a big smile on his face, a very big smile and opened the door wider for Amelia to come inside. Amelia grabbed hee suitcases and went inside and gave Owen a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home." Owen said smiling.

#

End of the chapter!

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please review!

What would you like to see in this story?

A very big thankyou to Virginia! (again lol)

Wouldn't know what to do without your help!

xoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Author's POV

"Goodmorning beautiful." Owen came in their bedroom with breakfast for Amelia, he smiled when she groaned and rolled over so her face was buried in her pillow.

"Nooooooo."

"I got you some breakfast." Amelia's head shot up and looked at Owen and laughed.

"You? Made breakfast... for me?" Owen nodded his head and sat down next to her.

"Well kind of." Owen showed her the plate and she burst out in laughter when she saw he burned the toast.

"I tried, okay?" Owen looked at Amelia and laughed with her he set the plate on the ground and layed himself down next to Amelia, Amelia moved herself ontop of Owen and sat on his crotch facing him.

"I love you." Amelia told Owen, he loves that she said it more often now, she really changed since he first met her, the look in her eyes went from miserable and weak to strong and loving.

"Well, i love you too." He replied back caressing her face.

"How was your first night in your new house?"

"I loved it, i slept amazing in your arms, i'm looking forward to the other many nights." She leaned down and kissed him with passion, slowly grinding.

Owen groaned and wrapped his arms around her and gently rolled himself ontop of Amelia.

"I wanted to be on top." Amelia pouted.

"Mmm.. you you can be ontop later." Owen smirked and kissed her neck which made Amelia moan in his ear. Owen removed her pyjama top and slowly kissed his way down her bottoms and removed them, Amelia pulled him face to her face and began kissing him hard but still full of passion, she bit his lip which made Owen pull back.

"What was that good for?" He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me." Owen laughed and began kissing her again.

"You are so beautiful." He looked into her eyes and she let out a cute giggle.

"I love you so freaking much." Amelia said.

They undressed each other and made love for hours.

#

"Hello beautiful." Amelia shot up and quickly turned around, she sighed in relieve when she saw Owen standing there.

"Oh it's you, sorry, i didn't reconoze your voice, i was thinking and filling in these charts."

"Who would it be otherwise?"

"That stupid intern, dr. Tyler or something, his twin brother is also an intern, he flirts with me all the time." Amelia sighed and let Owen wrap an arm around her.

"Those guys are trouble, Aims. They like you too much, i will make sure they are on my service or on Jacksons service, okay?" Amelia smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Always." He kissed her forehead.

"Owennn, no PDA in the hospital, we discussed this."

"Did we?" Owen smiled and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"Horny teenagers." They heads behind them, Amelia rolled her eyes at the sarcastic voice of Alex Karev.

"Says the one who had sex in all the oncall rooms." Amelia said back, Alex scoffed at walked away.

"God, i love when you talk sarcastic, that tone is so sexy." Owen whispered in her ear, which sended shivers trough her body.

"Shut up or i will make sure we will see every on-call room too, not to talk obviously." Amelia whispered back.

"What if i want to see all of them?" Owen said kissing her earlobe.

"Owennnn, no." Owen laughed and pulled away from Amelia.

Amelia turned towards Owen and planted a excited look on her face.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Well, i bumped into this weird guy, he was asking for Miranda, i think he is a new doctor, he was very nice."

"Nice? Nicer than me?"

"Not possible, but do you know if Miranda is searching for a new doctor?"

"Not that i know of, what was his name?"

"Nathan uhhh.. Figgs.. Tiggs.. ah Riggs!" Owen looked turned into a scared/furious look.

"What's wrong?"

Owen ignored her.

"Owen, what's wrong? Tell me please."

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Amelia jumped at the sudden outburst of Owen.

Owen quickly ran away towards Miranda's office.

"What the? Shit." Amelia ran after Owen and paged Meredith 911.

#

Owen ran towards Bailey's office in such a speed, when he saw a familiar body standing near Bailey's office he approached the body and rougly turned him around. Nathan looked at Owen and his face turned pale.

"What the hell? Owen?" Nathan let out.

"What are you doing here? I want you to leave, RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, buddy." Nathan placed his hand on Owens shoulder, Owen threw his hand off him and grabbed Nathan by his collar and threw him against the wall, holding him there.

"I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY, LEAVE!" Owen shouted in his face.

"Owen! Let him go!" Owen heard his girlfriend approach them but he didn't let go.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

"I am looking for a job."

"YOU ARE WHAT?" He tightens his grip on his collar still holding him to the wall.

"Owen! Let him go, right now!" Meredith yelled out.

"NO! HE NEEDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Owen held his hand high, ready to punch Nathan.

"Owen, please." Amelia said desperate.

Owen closed his eyes and let Nathan go, but still glaring at him.

"Dr. Hunt, go take some fresh air, dr. Riggs mind coming in my office again? Hunt, i will speak to you later." Miranda said sternly, Owen let Nathan go and walked away, Amelia and Meredith both walked after Owen.

Owen walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, he heard some footsteps behind him and turned around to see Amelia and Meredith standing besides each other with worried and confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell happend back there?" Meredith said speaking for both her and Amelia.

"Nothing." Owen spoke out not looking at them, he knew when he looked in his Amelia's eyes he would burst out, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Nothing? Owen, you almost punched him!" Amelia yelled out, not happy with his weird reaction.

"But i didn't, did i?" Owen said finally looking at them, he saw the look in Amelia eyes which turned into disapointment.

Amelia shook her head.

"I'm out of here, i can't handle you now." And with that she went inside.

"DAMNIT!" Owen said under his breath.

"Smart moves, Owen. First you almost punch someone, and then you scare Amelia away." Meredith said sitting down on a bench.

"You don't have to remind me the mistakes i made!" Owen yelled at Meredith.

"I will when you hurt my sister!" Meredith saw Owen's look soften at the mention of Amelia.

"I'm sorry, i don't ever want to hurt her, i love her to much."

"I know, but tell me why you almost punched a guy, because you flipped out when Amelia wanted to punch McBitch, and now you almost did the same."

"It's personal, i can't talk about it right now okay?!" Meredith saw he was holding himself back from getting more angrier and nodded her head.

"Just tell me , do we hate him?" Meredith looked at Owen who nodded his head.

"Okay, we hate him."

"Hunt, my office." Miranda said coming outside, Owen nodded his head and followed her, he looked at Meredith who mouthed "goodluck." "Thanks." He mouthed back.

#

Owen opened the frontdoor, he saw Amelia's coat hanging and knew he had to prepare himself for another argument, he couldn't handle one right now, Miranda didn't know if she would offer Nathan a job or not, and that just made him shout at his chief, he got lucky he didnt get suspended, he walked into the livingroom and didn't see Amelia there, but when a nice smell hit his nose he knew where she was, he walked into the kitchen to see Amelia cooking, she felt his presence but didn't turn around.

"Hi." He said breaking the tension.

"Hi." She silently let out.

Owen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look Aims, i really want to tell you all of it, certainly now that you told me your story, but i'm not ready yet, nobody knows this, not even my mom." Amelia turned around hugging him tightly.

"And i respect that, but don't shut me out okay? I want to be there for you, please let me be there for you, i also don't want to see you lose your job." Owen nodded and held Amelia tight in his arms.

"I love you." Amelia said.

"I love you too." Owen slightly smile.

Amelia really made him so happy, when he is with her he just forgets about everything and just focused on his love for her. Everything about her is just perfect, when he looked in her eyes he just knew for sure that he wants to marry this woman, and then have their own beautiful kids.

"Crap!" Amelia let out.

Owen snapped out of his thoughs and focused on Amelia.

"I burned the food." Amelia pouted and Owen laughed which made Amelia laugh with him.

#

End of the chapter!

Please leave a review, it really makes me happy!

What do you want to see in their journey? Please review.

Big shoutout to Virginia, who helps me all the time! You are such an angel! You rock!

Also a shoutout to Mae, Salma, Maggie and Virginia (again!) who manage to keep me writing haha! You are all amazing!

xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Author's POV

Amelia and Meredith were at Merediths house playing with the kids, Owen was working at both Meredith and Amelia had a free day, so Meredith invited Amelia over.

"So my mom asked me to come to New York for Christmas." Amelia said while playing Bailey and his stuffed animal.

"Really? And are you going?" Meredith replied holding Ellis on her lap.

Amelia strugged.

"I don't know, but i will know when you are going with me, she asked if you can also come, with the kids."

"Really? Well then i think we are going to New York for Christmas, did you ask Owen to come along?" Amelia shook her head.

"I didn't ask him yet, i do want him to come with us, do you think he will say yes?" Mereditg laughed at Amelia's insecure comment.

"Ofcourse he will, he loves you, he likes Carolyn, and Carolyn adores him, mostly because of his past with the army. Call him, ask him to come here after his shift." Amelia nodded her head and pulled out her phone from her pocket, she dialed Owens number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi beautiful." Owen said picking up his phone.

Amelia blushed and Meredith laughed at her.

"Hey."

Owen chuckled knowing that he made her blush.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, i wanted to ask you if you can come by Meredith's house after your done at the hospital?"

"Sure, i am almost on my way, it's quiet and April can cover for me."

"Okay, see you soon then?"

"Yes, see you soon, i love you." Amelia flushed even redder.

"Mmm, byeee." Amelia quickly said and hung up.

Meredith laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Mer." Amelia laughed back.

#

The doorbell rang and Amelia walked towards the door holding Bailey. She opened the door and greeted her boyfriend.

"Hii." She said, Owen chuckled and kissed Amelia on her lips

"Hey beautiful, and hey buddy!" Owen grabbed Bailey from Amelia.

"Uncwle Ow!" Bailey said giggling wrapping his tiny arms around his neck, hugging him. Owen walked to the livingroom greeting Meredith and Ellis and then sat down on the couch with Bailey on his lap.

"So, enjoying your free day?" He asked Amelia who came to sit next to him.

"Yes, we had a very relaxing day with these two." Referring to Bailey and Ellis.

"But i wanted to ask you something."

Owen looked at her.

"Okay, ask me."

"Well my mom asked me and Meredith over for Christmas, and i wanted to ask you if you want to come with us? You don't have to, i understand if you want to go to your mom." Amelia said speaking very fast.

Owen smiled at her cuteness and pecked her lips.

"I'd love to come with you, my mom isn't at home with Christmas, John booked a vacation for them to Australia." Amelia bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Okay, great." Amelia smiled and kissed Owens cheek.

"Auwntie Awelia." Bailey interupted their moment and crawled to Amelia.

"Hey handsome." Amelia laughed and kissed his head.

Meredith smiled at them and knew one day they will have a family to someday.

#

"Flight AA9078 towards New York JFK is now ready for boarding." The flight attended annouced trough the intercom.

"Yaaay! Is that our airplane , Amy?" Zola jumped up from her seat and looked at her aunt.

"It sure is, Zo! Come on, you are seated with me and uncle Owen." Amelia told Zola who grabbed Amelia's hand and walked with her to the airplane.

"Can i sit by the window? Please, please, please?" Zola asked with her best puppy eyes, Amelia laughed at her niece and nodded her head, which made Zola cheer loudly.

Owen helped Meredith by holding Baileys hand, but when Bailey began wobbling Owen picked him up and carried him in the aircraft setting him down on his seat. Meredith, Bailey and Ellis were a row ahead of Owen, Amelia and Zola.

#

When they were flying for about an half an hour Amelia looked to her right and saw Zola sound asleep, she smiled and caressed her hair, she felt a pair of lips against her head, she smiled and turned towards Owen.

"I am bored." He mumbled still with his lips on her head.

"Ofcourse you are." Amelia replied with a light giggle.

Owen moved to her sweet spot and kissed it lightly which made Amelia go crazy, she pulled her head away from him.

"Owen stop it, we can't. We kinda are in a airplane." Amelia looked at Owen and saw the fire in his eyes which made her go numb.

"We sure can." He replied caressing her cheek

"Have you ever done such a thing?" Amelia asked in disbelieve hoping he would say no.

"No, there is a first for everything right? He smirked and looked at Amelia who shook her head laughing.

"We can't, this is so akward." Amelia began giggling.

"Don't. Do. That."

Amelia laughed and looked at Zola who was sound asleep, she peeked over to Meredith who was reading a book, she looked back at Owen.

"Okay." Owen looked at her with his eyes widen.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, now move before i change my mind." Owen grinned at her and stood up walking towards the bathroom which luckily was bigger then the thought.

Amelia waited a couple of seconds before standing up, she felt Merediths eyes on her and looked at her.

"What are you guys going to do?" Meredith asked.

"What? Me and Owen? Doing something? Psssh no, just gonna check some things with the stuwardess, bye." And with that Amelia walked to the bathroom meeting Owens lips there immiadialty. Amelia kissed back and let Owen push her gently to the door.

"Mmm.. what if they hear us?" Amelia said between kisses.

"If you quit talking, they won't." Owen began kissing on her sweet spot which made Amelia moan softly.

"If you keep on doing that, the pilot will also hear us." She hissed which made Owen chuckle and began kissing her again, they gently undressed each other and quietly made love.

#

Amelia and Owen quietly left the bathroom, relieved when no one looked at them, they walked back to their seats and saw a smirking Meredith.

"Long talk guys."

"Talk?" Owen said, Amelia punched him lightly in his stomach.

"Ouch! Uhh yes great talk, we enjoyed that talk." Amelia shook her head at Owens comment.

"Did that talk include messing Amelia's hair? Cause she had straight here, try looking in the mirror after you have bathroom sex. Lucky for you that there wasn't any turbelance." Amelia blushed and just sat down on her chair.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Owen replied and sat down and laughed at a blushing Amelia.

Amelia layed her head on Owens shoulder and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, she was tired after all the things that happend in the bathroom.

#

"Auntie Amy, wakey wakey, we are in New Pork!" Zola screamed happily.

"York." Owen said laughing.

"I know, Pork sounds cooler." Zola smiled and looked at Amelia who slowly waked up from all the noise.

"Mmmm i'm up, i think." Amelia said half groaning.

When the airplane landed safely, they walked out, Zola dragged a half sleeping Amelia with her while Owen carried a sleeping Bailey and Meredith Ellis, they walked towards the baggage drop and collected their baggage.

Owen strapped Bailey in the double stroller and Meredith did the same with Ellis.

"Zola!" They heard a familiar voice call out.

"GRANDMA!" Zola screamed and ran towards her grandma and hugged her tightly, the others walked towards her.

"Hey you all! How was the flight?"

"Fun! Right Owen and Amelia?" Meredith said smirking at them, they both blushed and glared back at her.

"Yes, fun flight." Amelia smiled carefully hugging her mom, which felt akward for her.

"Aaah Owen! So glad you are also here! Still making my daughter very happy i see?" Carolyn said while hugging Owen.

"Very happy." Meredith said under her breath, Amelia heard it and glared at her.

"What did you say, dear?" Carolyn asked pulling away from Owen now focusing on Meredith.

"Nothing! She said nothing." Amelia let out, Meredith laughed and went to hug Carolyn.

"Ready to go? You must be tired from the flight and all that."

"Yes they are." Meredith couldn't help herself at that comment.

"Okay then, let's go!" Carolyn decided not go ask futher and walked them towards her car.

#

When they all arrived Amelia looked at her old house and remembered all the memories she got in this house.

"Welcome in the Shepherd house." She said after opening the door, they all walked in and looked around in awe. Zola immedialtly ran towards everydoor to see what is behind them.

"It's a beautiful house, Carolyn." Owen said.

"Thankyou my dear, i figured you and Amelia can use her old room, everything is still there, even the condoms are in her drawer." Carolyn giggled.

"MOM! No more information needed, jeez!" Amelia blushed at her mothers comment, she glared at Owen en Meredith who were laughing their asses off.

"Sorry my dear, i figured that you maybe need those." Meredith and Owen cracked up even more than they already did.

Amelia groaned.

"Thanks mom, you really know how to make me humiliated."

"Okay lets just go and unpack okay?" Owen said after calming down from his laughter.

"Yes let's do that, tomorrow everyone will come over for Christmas!"

"Everyone!? As in everyone? As in all my sisters?" Amelia asked and her mother nodded.

"That is what Christmas is all about sweetie, Family."

"Kate and Liz can come, but please don't tell me Nancy is coming too?"

"Well..."

"She is already here, Hurricane." They heard from behind them and saw Nancy standing in the doorway.

#####

End of Chapter!

Sorry for not updating faster! My job is taking much so much time from me! Forgive me :)

So what did you guys think of it? Please review!

Special thanks to Virginia! Mwah! She is my brain sometimes haha!

Xoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Author's POV

The room was silent, nobody talked, Amelia just glared at her annoying sister.

"What are you doing here." Amelia finally said after the silence.

"Why would you ask that? It's Christmas, and on Christmas we are with our family." Nancy spoke out, smirking.

"I don't see your husband or kids? Because that is yoir family, i am not your family." Amelia let out getting angry.

"Amelia, she is your sister, don't talk to your sister like that." Carolyn said not knowing their situation.

"Yes druggie, i am your sister."

"NANCY!" Carolyn couldn't believe what het other daughter just said.

"Auntie Amy, what is druggie?" Zola said walking towards her Amelia.

"Nothing sweetheart, it means nothing." Amelia said bending down to Zola's level.

"But you are not nothing, you are amazing." Zola ssid which made Amelia smile and kiss her niece head.

"Ah you must be Zola." Nancy looked at Zola who slowly nodded not knowing what to do.

"Who is she?" Zola asked, looking at her mom.

"Eeh, that is Nancy, remember when daddy said he had 3 sisters?" Zola nodded.

"Nancy is also a sister."

"So she is also my aunt?" Meredith nodded.

"No, you're not my real niece, you are adopted." Everyone gasped.

"W-what?" Zola said not kowning what to do.

"NANCY!" Carolyn yelled.

"Get out of here!" Amelia stood up and walked towards Nancy pushing her away.

"Can't handle the truth, Druggie?"

"Get out of here, if you dare to come tomorrow i will seriously punch you a brainbleed." Amelia spat out. Owen walked towards her and carefully grabbed her by her waist and pulled her a little back from Nancy.

"Nancy, i think you need to leave." Carolyn said to her daughter, she could say she was not proud of her.

"Whatever, bye boring people and you druggie." She smirked at Amelia and walked out of the door.

"Mommy, what was she saying to me? I don't understand." Zola said looking at her mother.

"Nothing honey, she is a bit crazy." Meredith tried to make joke out of her sentence.

"Yes, she did sound a bit crazy." Zola giggled and looked at Amelia.

"Why are you sad, auntie? I don't like you sad." Zola said walking towards her aunt.

Amelia put an fake smile on her face and bend down.

"I'm okay sweetheart, i'm not sad, why don't go with grandma and unpack your pink suitcase?" Zola let it all go and nodded her head smiling walking away with her grandma.

Amelia sighed and folded her arms, she soon felt 2 arms wrap her in a hug by Meredith, she returned the hug.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked when she pulled away from the hug.

Amelia nodded her head and gave Meredith a suiting smile.

"I'm fine, i am going to unpack my suitcase, see you later." And with that Amelia walked upstairs to her old room.

Meredith and Owen followed Amelia until they didn't see her anymore, Meredith gave Owen a look.

"What?" Owen asked, not getting an answer from Meredith.

"Ah, i need to go after her?" Meredith smiled and nodded, Owen knew it was the right moment and walked upstairs.

'Shit, where is her room?' He thought he walked trough the hallway and finally saw a room that had the name 'HURRICANE.' graved on the door.

"Must be it." Owen said and softly opened the door and revealed Amelia sitting on the bed looking right at him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She smiled a little and gave Owen space to sit next to her on her old bed, Owen did as told.

"So your old room is quite.."

"Normal right?" She finished his sentence and he nodded.

"I miss the naked pictures of boys, to be honest." Owen said which made Amelia giggle.

"I wasn't into that, i rather have brain photo's, amazing tumors." Amelia smiled proudly at the brain pictures all over her room.

"You okay?" Owen said and felt Amelia put her head on his shoulder.

"I think i am, i just hope she will never visit me again." Amelia said and Owen nodded in understanding.

"I hope so too, i think she won't show her face anymore, if she will, i will make sure she doesn't put that stupid grin on her face." Owen said, Amelia looked at him and kissed him full passion.

"Mmm, maybe we should open your drawer?" Owen said smirking.

Amelia started laughing and shook her head.

"No! My mom is next door with Zola." Owen pouted at her comment.

"Sorry babe, we will soon make a beautiful memorie in my old room." Amelia said smiling from ear to ear.

"Why not now?" Owen stood up and made Amelia sit at the side of the bed with her feet on the ground, Amelia put a confused look on her face but it went quickly to a schocked face, she put her hand over her mouth when Owen got on one knee and he got out a box, he opened it and it revealed a ring.

"Amelia Shepherd, from the the moment i met you i knew you were amazing, and special in your own way, our first kiss was pure magic and from that moment on i knew you and i were going to have so much more of those amazing moments. Your eyes are the light in my darkness, you smile is pure perfection and i already melt from the inside seeing just your feet. Everything about you is perfect and pure magical, the way you are with Zola, Bailey and Ellis make me feel so happy, i know that you will be the the best mother when we have our own children one day. You inspire me to wake up with a smile everyday, you Amelia Shepherd are my life, i want to spend the rest of my life with you Amy. Will you marry me?"

Amelia was in tears from the beginning and couldn't speak because she just heard the most sweet proposal ever, but one thing she new for sure.

"Y-yes." She nodded and he smiled from ear to ear sliding the silver ring with a big diamond on her left ring finger, Amelia gasped at the ring and hugged him tightly.

Owen sighed in relief and hugged his now Fiancé back tightly.

"I-i love you so much, Owen."

"I love you too, baby." He said still hugging her and caressing her hair, soothing a still crying Amelia.

"I-it was perfect." She let out, they pulled away and looked in each other eyes, Owen wiped Amelia's tears from her face and kissed her with full passion.

"Did you plan this?" She asked after calming down.

Owen shook his head.

"I knew i wanted to ask you this week, then i thought of tomorrow infront of your family, but when you began about making a memorie here i just knew it." She smiled still not knowing what just happend.

"I am engaged now." Amelia said proudly, Owen smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You want to tell Meredith and your mom? I think they will be downstairs by now." Amelia nodded, but she first looked in the mirror redoing her makeup quickly.

"You're beautiful Aims, no need for that." Owen said grbbing her hand and leading her downstairs revealing Carolyn and Meredith watching a movie with Zola on Merediths lap. They heard footsteps and turned towards Amelia and Owen standing in the doorway.

"Auntie Amy!" Zola chirped out and got of Merediths lap to run towards Amelia running in her open arms.

"Hey Zozo, what are you watching?"

"Cinderella, it's grandma favorite fairytale, and i really like it too! Come watch with us!" Zola grabbed Amelia and Owens hands and pulled them towards a couch.

"Oh my god." Meredith let out, Amelia knew she was looking at her hand by the look on her face.

"What mommy?" Zola asked.

"Owen proposed to me." Amelia said smiling showing her huge ring.

Carolyn and Meredith stood up both smiling big hugging the happy couple.

"Congrats! I am so happy for you Amelia!" Meredith smiled.

"My baby is getting married, Owen thank you so much for making her so happy." Carolyn teared up and hugged both of them.

"Are you getting married, auntie Amy?" Zola smiled even wider when Amelia nodded her head.

"Yes baby, we are."

"When?"

"We don't know yet, baby girl." Amelia bend down and caressed her niece's hair.

"Can i be a braidsmade!? Please please please?" Zola jumped up and down.

Amelia looked at Owen who also bended down.

"Ofcourse, you will be a beautiful braidsmaid." Zola hugged Owen who looked at Amelia.

"And you will be the most beautiful bride." He smiled when she blushed and kissed him.

#

End of the chapter!

Please leave a comment!

What did you guys think of this chapter?

And what do you want to see more?

Special thankyou to Virginia, who is my brain hehe xo

Xoxoxo Emmy


	18. Chapter 18

Author's POV

It was Christmas eve, everyone was around the diner table, Kathleen and Liz also were here, they didn't bring their husbands and children with them, they calmly wanted to catch up with their little sister and the woman who made their brother happy.

They were their dessert which Amelia made.

Liz and Kathleen couldn't believe that their little sister has grown up so much since they last saw her.

"So, can we finally know why Nancy isn't here?" Liz asked while eating.

Amelia sighed and quickly told everything what happend a couple of weeks back at the hospital and what happend yesterday.

"Damn, what is getting into her?" Kathleen said.

"She was born mean, Kate." Liz replied.

"Girls, we all know it now, lets talk about other things?" Carolyn always knew how to settle them down.

"Yes, let's talk about little Amelia!" Liz laughed out.

"No!" Amelia replied, _what would Owen think?_ She tought.

"I'd love to hear it though." Owen replied with an agreeing Meredith sitting on the opposite of Amelia smirking at her.

Amelia groaned and let it all come over her.

"Okay, so one time she and Derek.." Liz stopped and looked down.

"It's okay, Derek want us to move on.. it's okay." Meredith assured Liz who nodded in agreement.

"Go on, Lizzie." Carolyn replied.

"They uh.. rang all the neighbours their doorbells and they just ran away, each hour they did that, it was so funny." Liz laughed at her own story, the others also laughed with her.

"Or when mini Amelia was setting the garbage outside and Nancy was walked behind her mocking her, Amelia was done with her and threw the whole garbage over Nancy." Kate began cracking up in the middle of her sentence but manage to keep on talking.

"Woow, really?" Owen said also cracking up together with Meredith, Carolyn, Liz and even Zola laughed with them.

"Zooola." Amelia pouted.

"Sorry auntie Amy, it is funny, more stories?" Her eyes went from Amelia to Kate and Liz who were thinking.

"I know one." Carolyn said.

"No, mom! You don't." Amelia warned her mother.

"Yes i do honey, when Nancy was sleeping, you sneaked into her room with my make up, and you gave Nancy a clown make over, when she woke up the next morning and came here in the kitchen and we all burst into laugher and she didn't know what happend until she looked into the mirror." The whole table was laughing so hard, Kate and Liz laughed at the sweet memories from when they were young.

"Amelia as a kid was awesome to see, she was and badass at the same time." Liz said, Kate and Carolyn nodding in agreement.

"Every boy was inlove with Amelia, but she didn't fell in love with them, she just wanted alot of friends." Kate said.

"I never thought our little sis would get married, i'm so proud of you." Liz said wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Amelia felt Owens arms wrap around her, she smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy." She said making Carolyn cry like a baby.

\- 3 months forward.

Amelia was at Meredith's while Owen was working, they were sitting in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked in a worried tone, not knowing how to react towards Amelia.

"Ofcourse i'm sure." Amelia reacted irritated.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Meredith tried to help Amelia but she saw how Amelia refused her help.

"No."

"Damnit, Amelia! Talk to me, i am your sister, i am always here for you, but you need to TALK." Meredith couldn't handle the subbornness from Amelia.

"What do i need to say? I AM PREGNANT MEREDITH! I can't handle this! It's gonna be a brainless baby again!" Amelia stood up and walked around the kitchen.

"I think i need _alcohol_." Amelia sat back down again and looked at Meredith, tears falling down her eyes.

"No! Amelia! You don't." Meredith stood up and walked towards Amelia making her stand up.

"Look at me." Amelia looked at Meredith.

"You are strong, i am going to help you, together with Owen, you are not alone, okay?" Amelia nodded her head slowly still looking at Meredith.

"But.."

"No buts Amelia, promise me you won't touch any alcohol or drugs, promise me right now." Meredith said.

"I can't promise you that, i fell of the wagon twice, a third time can happen." Amelia said struggling to talk about relapsing.

"I said; promise me right now, Amelia." Meredith said sternly.

"I promise." Amelia softly said, already knowing she can't keep this promise.

#

Amelia went home later that afternoon, she was now sitting on the couch, she didn't know how to react.. she was pregnant

Was she happy? Or sad? She didn't feel anything, she wasn't prepared for this, she wants kids; but is it the right time?

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the frontdoor.

"I'm home, baby." Owen said with his warm voice.

'Baby? There is a baby inside me' she thought, she teared up and began to cry again.

"Aims?" Owen heard she softs cries from the livingroom, he walked towards their livingroom and saw Amelia on the couch, he walked over to her; kicked his shoes off and tried to calm her down by hugging her and rubbing her back.

"What's wrong baby." Owen heard Amelia cry even harder and really didn't know what to do.

"Heey Aims, sshhh what's wrong?" He released himself from the hug to kiss her forehead and looked into her eyes.

Amelia calmed down after the soft touch of Owen's lips and looked at him.

"I am pregnant."

Pregnant? Owen looked at her and heared the word multiply in his head.

"W-what, are you sure?" Owen looked at Amelia who nodded her head.

"Ofcourse, i am a doctor, Owen." Amelia got out of Owen's grip and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia asked him after a uncomfortable silence.

"I am thinking about what is inside your belly." Owen said slowly reaching his towards her belly, Amelia saw it and turned away from Owen.

"Aims..."

"It's gonna be brainless again, Owen." Amelia's voice cracked and turned back to Owen.

"I want to be happy, but i can't, i make brainless babies Owen, i can't survive that Owen, I CAN'T!" Amelia shouted the last part, now crying again, Owen grabbed Amelia and made her look her him.

"Stop talking, okay?" Amelia nodded and looked at him.

"You do not make brainless babies, drugs and alcohol make brainless baby, did you use any of that the last couple of months, and please say no." Owen said still holding Amelia.

"I am sober for 1358 days Owen." Owen smiled kissed her temple, he layed himself down on the couch, Amelia did the same and layed her head on his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, okay? You have a healthy baby inside your belly." He felt her nod against his chest.

"How far are you?"

"I think around two months, maybe even three." Amelia said softly.

"Tomorrow we will go to Arizona okay? We can trust her." Owen told Amelia caressing her cheek.

"i have a surgery with Meredith at 10 AM, will be done at 12."

"Okay, i will clear my schedule, see? Everything will be alright, now let me touch your stomach." He softly heard Amelia giggle and he finally puts his hands on her belly.

#

"You okay?" Meredith asked looking away from the patient to look at Amelia who seemed to be in pain.

"Yes just a stomach cramp, i am perfect." Amelia let the cramp go and focused on Meredith and the patient.

"You told him?" She whispered so no one could hear her.

Amelia again nodded her head, giving her a wink to let her know it's all fine.

"Weird how someone can change your mind in 2 seconds." Amelia said smiling beneath her mask.

"Love, Amelia it's called pure love." Meredith winked.

"I was miserable, and then he talked to me in his cute voice, and then i just turned into a happy girl, it scared me though."

"I know, you're gonna be alright." Meredith said, feeling proud of Amelia. She remembered when Amelia told her about a maybe relapse now she is pregnant, but if you knew that same person was standing in front of her; feeling happy as ever. She couldnt believe how _**strong**_ Amelia is.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you on your period?" Jo Wilson suddenly asked, the whole room went silent.

N-no, why?" Amelia asked her while looking at Meredith who looked worried.

"You're bleeding." Jo said.

Amelia looked down and turned pale when she saw blood all over her scrub pants and on the floor.

"MER!" Amelia screamed out making Meredith stop with what she was doing, she ran to Amelia's side and saw what was happening.

"Page dr. Robbins!" Meredith shouted.

###

End of chapter 18

Hard one to write...

Don't hate me please...

 **Review** please?

Thanks to Virgi! You are truly my brain.

Xo Emmy


	19. Chapter 19

Author's POV

"MEREDITH WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Amelia shouted out while crying hysterical.

Meredith never saw Amelia in this awful scared state, she didn't know how to react towards Amelia, she promised her that everything will be okay, and it wasn't okay right now.

"I honestly don't know, but please calm down."

"Mer, i can't lose it, Mer please help me." Amelia whispered towards Meredith, Meredith saw Amelia turning even paler then she already was and with that Amelia fell towards the ground.

"DAMNIT! PAGE HUNT! AND WHERE THE HELL IS ARIZONA!?" Meredith screamed and heard the door of the OR open and a out of breath Arizona appeared.

"I'm here, what-?" Arizona saw Amelia on the ground and rushed towards her.

"What happend? Why did you pa- oh no, please don't tell me."

"She is pregnant, Arizona." Meredith now teared up herself, but she knew she needs to stay strong for Amelia.

"Damnit, Mer, i think we are too late, look how much blood she have lost." Arizona told Meredith.

"You don't know that yet! Please do everything you can do!" Arizona nodded at head and gave instructions to the nurses, within 30 seconds Amelia was on a gurney rolling out of the OR.

#

"Okay, i need 3 packs of O Negative asap!" Arizona shouted towards Jo Wilson who offered to help Arizoma.

"On it!" Jo said running out of the OR.

"Damnit damnit, where to begin! This is a mess!" Arizona called out not knowing what to do.

"Need help? I heard it from Meredith, she is freaking out ouside this OR." Alex came in in scrubs.

"Thankgod! I don't know where to begin, i am scared we are going to lose the baby." Arizona sighed and focused on the monitor.

"Tachycardia! SHIT!" Alex rushed to the operation table and looked at Arizona who shook her head.

"It's too late, Alex."

"NO!" They heard a familiar voice call behind them, Alex and Arizona turned around and saw a miserable Owen standing in the door opening.

"Owen, you need to leave." Arizona told Owen who didn't listen.

"No, this is my fianceé and our child."

Alex walked over to Owen.

"You need to leave, we are trying our best okay, you are not helping us right now, please for the sake of Amelia and your child, leave." Alex told him sternly but friendly, he didn't want to hurt his friend who could lose the love of his life or his child, or many both.

Owen nodded.

"Please try your best, they both are my life." Alex nodded and with that Owen left the OR quietly.

"Can we save them both?" Alex asked Arizona.

"Alex, just come over here and help me! They are both in danger."

#

Arizona and Alex walked out of the OR and saw everyone standing in the hallway, all their head now focusing on Arizona and Alex who both walked towards Owen.

"Owen, Amelia is just fine, she reacted well to the blood we gave her." Alex said seeing Owen sighing in relief.

"And our baby?" He said looking over to Arizona who had a worried look on her face.

"No.."

"We did everything we could, but the damage was too big, she miscarried. We are so sorry Owen." Arizona who brought Owen to tears and even herself.

Every doctor in the hallway felt really bad for both Owen and Amelia.

"How am i going to tell her she lost a second baby?" Owen slided down the wall and puts his head between his knees.

#

Owen was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed where Amelia was laying, still not woken up.

He was thinking about his future, why did they 'deserve' this? They both went trough enough right? Amelia gave birth to a brainless baby, who lived for 43 minutes, he lost a baby because Cristina decided to have a abortion, he didn't want to talk about that, but it popped into his head, and now they lost their second baby, and he was scared that he will lose his fianceé too if she knew what happend to them.

"O-Owen, O-Owen." Owen looked up after hearing the soft raspy voice he loved so much, he stood up and walked to her bedside grabbing her hand.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Owen tried to use his happy voice but it didn't came out happy.

"E-Empty." Amelia said looking at her stomach.

"W-we lost it, didn't we? I-i feel so empty." Tears falling down her face, she looked at Owen, when she saw Owen nod she couldn't hold it anymore and the tears were now streaming down her face.

"NO!" She yelled out sitting up, she didn't care that she was hurting so bad.

Owen's heart broke hearing her scream it all out, it made him cry too, he sat down and Amelia immediatly lounched herself into his arms, after minutes of crying Amelia cried herself to sleep, Owen stroked Amelia's cheek, glad she finally came to rest and made himself fall asleep too.

#

After a couple of hours Owen woke up, he stretched out and immediatly felt no presence next to him, he looked next to him and saw a empty bed. All the IV's where laying on the hospital bed.. unconnected.

"What the?" Owen let out and walked out of the room and looked around searching for a nurse.

"HEY! You there!" He called out when he saw a nurse coming out of a hospital room.

"Dr. Hunt? What is wrong? Does dr. Shepherd need something?" The nurse kindly asked.

"I don't know if dr. Shepherd needs something, BECAUSE SHE IS NOT IN HER ROOM!" Owen shouted the last part which made people stop and look at him.

"What? Maybe she is in the bathroom?" The nurse felt nervous and tried her best to calm Owen down.

"Bathroom really? She would wake me up or call you, HER IV's ARE NOT CONNECTED!" Owen's head exploded with ideas of where she could be, but none of them seem to the one.

"OWEN! CALM DOWN, I COULD HEAR YOU FROM THE HALLWAY!" Meredith ran to him and saw his face and immediatly knew something was wrong.

"What's happening?"

"Amelia is gone, she disconnected all her IVs, please tell me this is a nightmare?" Owen sighed and didn't know what to do anymore.

"WHAT?!" Meredith ran towards Amelia's room and saw a empty bed, she looked in the closet and saw her clothes were gone, then she walked to the bathroom and saw her hospital gown on the ground.

"DAMNIT AMELIA!" Meredith punched the wall and walked back to Owen.

"She is gone, her clothes aren't in the closer and her hospit gown is in the bathroom.

"FUCK!" Owen called out.

"Owen, she just lost her second child, i think her mind is playing with her, she needs to grieve."

"I ALSO LOST MY SECOND CHILD OKAY?" Owen said.

"I KNOW, BUT YOU ARE NOT A EX DRUG AND ALCOHOL ADDICT, ARE YOU?!" Meredith knew screaming was the only way of telling Owen something right now.

Owen looked at Meredith and knew that Amelia wants to be alone right now, but he couldn't let her go, he never wants to let her go.

"She is gone." Owen said whispering.

"No! She will come back, Owen!"

"SHE IS A RUNNER MEREDITH!"

"SHE WON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOU! GOSH OWEN! SHE LOVES YOU TOO MUCH!" Meredith knew at this point Owen was insecure, she didn't believe her own words if she was honest, Amelia is a runner. But Meredith knew for sure Amelia won't run away from Owen.

"I'm a screwed up mess, i need to look for her." Owen finally came to sense after his burst down towards Meredith and knew searching for Amelia will help him.

"I'll go with you, just let me tell everyone what is going on okay? Maybe more people want to help." Owen nodded and decided that he needed to fresh himself up, he excused himself and went to the bathroom he looked in the mirror, his eyes were red and puffy and he just didn't care because he wants the love of his live back.

He turned on the crane and washed himself with cold water, it felt quite relieving for him.

#

Amelia's POV

I lost my baby,

I lost my baby,

I lost it,

I lost it.

I feel so messed up, i AM so messed up, what am i doing here? I really didn't know why i left the hospital, my head and feet guided me away, and now i am here, sitting on a stool, looking ahead of me, my eyes focused on one thing. I heard alot of voices around me but i didn't care. I don't care about anything right now.

"Excuse me, can i help you?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the man infront of me.

"Yes." I said, the man looked at me waiting for a answer, am i ready? My head tells me i need it, what do i need?

"Vodka Tonic."

I am in a bar.

################

End of chapter!

Wow.

Hard one to write!

Review/comment please

I love hearing your thoughs.

Shoutout to Virgi.

As always hahaha!

Next chapter next year! (See what i did there? It will be online late this week or next week.)

Xoxoxo emmy


	20. Chapter 20

Author's POV

"You've had enough." The bartender told Amelia, who wanted to order her seventh Vodka Tonic.

"NO! Give me more, i need more." Amelia said, the pain was finally away but now she needed to keep it away.

"I'm sorry but we are also closing, it's 3 AM." The bartender said hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Amelia!" Amelia heard an familiar behind her say. ' _Please let it not be her.'_ Amelia thought.

"Mam, i'm sorry we are closing, i was just telling her to leave."

"I know, i am here to pick her up, she is my sister." Amelia looked beside her and saw Meredith standing there.

"Meredith, please leave me alone."

"Amelia, are you drunk? ARE YOU MAD?! You were clean for 1360 days! 1360 DAYS AMELIA!" Meredith couldn't believe her own eyes _Amelia was drunk._

"Like i care." Amelia told Meredith.

"Please let the alcohol be talking now, when you are sober, i am screaming the brains out of your head." Meredith said and grabbed Amelia'a hand, Amelia tried to fight back with her but knew she couldn't win.

Meredith tried her fast not to fall on the ground with Amelia who could barely walk, Meredith set Amelia in the back of the car and slammed the door shut and got in the passenger seat, she looked in the mirror and saw Amelia trying her best to get out of the car.

"W-Why can't i open this fucking door!?" Amelia shouted.

"Child lock, you can thank me later." Meredith smirked and started the engine.

"FUCK YOU MEREDITH GREY!"

"I indeed need to get laid, but not by you i hope." Meredith said focusing on the road.

After 10 minutes of driving Meredith pulled over in her parking lot.

"Phew, you are so lucky that Owen isn't here, he would be furious."

"Oeeh i am so scared." Amelia said sarcastic.

"You should be." Meredith said and walked to Amelia and opened the door for her, slowly Amelia got out and immediatly held the car for support.

"Whoopsi i think i am drunk." Amelia giggled and looked at Meredith.

"I love you."

Meredith laughed and shook her her and held Amelia to support her with walking.

"You are so weird drunk, then you are mad and i can fuck myself, and now you love me, please never get drunk again." Meredith laughed at herself.

"Shut up." Amelia turned into a mad drunk within any second.

"I can walk by myself, i am a adult." Amelia got herself out of Meredith's grip and tried walking alone, which turned out not so well.

"Amelia let me help you." Meredith held Amelia nodded her head finally understanding she can't walk on her own.

Meredith tried her best to support Amelia but when they came to the stairs towards her front porch it went wrong, Amelia lost her balance and felt down bringing ofcourse Meredith with her.

"Damnit Amelia!" Meredith sighed and stood up, she helped Amelia who looked apologetic towards Meredith. _"Did she finally realize what she did was stupid?'_ Meredith asked herself.

"Come, lets go inside." Meredith told her and Amelia nodded her head still not having the best balance.

When they finally made it inside Meredith let out a sight of relief.

"Finally we made it, now let's get you upstairs, please work with me." Meredith said to Amelia who clearly wasn't aware of what was happening.

When Meredith finally succeeded to put Amelia to bed, she didn't leave Amelia's old room, she looked Amelia sleeping like a rock with Meredith spare pyjama on. Meredith hoped this was only a one time thing, she grabbed her phone and dialed Owens number, she walked out of the room and leaned agaist the wall waiting for Owen to reply.

"Mer! Did you find her? Please tell me you did." Meredith heard Owen's worried voice echo trough the phone.

"Owen, calm down! I found her, she is sleeping here." Meredith said trying to calm Owen down.

Owen sighed in relief.

"I am so relieved, i searched everywhere, where did you find her?"

"Maybe you should come here first." Meredith didn't want to tell Owen trough the phone that Amelia relapsed.

"Mer, where did you find her?" Owen didn't like the way Meredith acted towards him. _He was her fianceé for god sakes!_

"Just come here." Meredith said and hang up the phone, she sighed and prepared for a bad conversation.

#

When the doorbell rang after 10 minutes of waiting, Meredith answered the door and let a worried Owen in.

"Where is she?" Owen said.

"In her old room, Owen please sit down first." Owen heard the worried tone in Meredith's voice and knew he had to sit down and listen to her. He nodded his head and sat down on the couch, when he came in contact with the soft fabric he felt how tired he actually was, he looked at his watch and saw it already was 5 AM, he realized how long he was searching for Amelia. He looked over at Meredith who sat down on the couch and prepared herself for her own words.

"What happend, Meredith?" Owen said softly.

"I found her in the bar, she was drunk, i am so sorry Owen! I hope this was a one time thing." Meredith said, she sighed finally the words came out of her. She looked at Owen and saw the look on his face.

"W-What?" Owen tried to find words but nothing came out.

"She was in so much pain Owen, i think she needed it to fade away, i don't think its a "relapse" because i know she is a strong woman, and you know that too." Owen nodded his head agreeing with her but he still couldn't believe what just happend.

"What am i suppose to do now?" Owen asked Meredith, Meredith saw the desperate look in this eyes.

"We need rest, you can sleep here on the couch if you want?"

"I want to sleep with Amelia." Owen said.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, but if you want, i am not holding you back."

"I want to, i need to, she will be my wife soon, i need to be there every step of the way." Meredith smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Okay, now you said that, i think you indeed need to be there for here, go." Meredith said and Owen returned the smile and stood up and walked upstairs towards Amelia's old room and opened the door and saw Amelia sleeping on her back. He kept his clothes on and laid down besides her, his nose immediatly came in contact with the alcohol smell. He let it go and wrapped his arms around Amelia trying not to wake her up, he didn't know what to think of Amelia, should he get mad or not? He let it go and slowly drifted of to sleep.

#

Amelia's POV

 _Ouch, headache! What the hell happend? Why am i in my old room? Why does my breath smell like alcohol?_

 _Shit. I drank? Did i relapse? Am i on day 1 again?_

 _Yes._

Author's POV

Amelia sighed and tried to sit up, she felt a strong pair of arms leaving her body and she knew exaclty who those arms belong to, those arms where always around her when she slept with _Owen._

She looks besides her and saw Owen peacefully sleeping.

 _What was he doing here? What the hell happend? She_ _ **needed**_ _answers._

Owen slowly stirred when he felt movement besides him and slowly woke up. He looked besides him and saw Amelia sitting on the edge of the bed, he also sat up and moved his hand to her shoulder which made Amelia squel.

"Shhh, calm down it's me." Owen said trying to calm Amelia down who was about to have a mental breakdown.

"I-I'm so sorry." Amelia's back was still facing Owen, she was scared.

"Shhh, Amelia look at me." Amelia shook her head.

"No! Owen, i drank alcohol, you need to be furious!"

"Amelia, look at me!" Finally Amelia turned around and faced Owen, she saw the soft look on his face and immediatly calmed down, ' _he was not mad?' Amelia thought._

"You're not mad?" Amelia looked in his eyes.

Owen shook his head.

"I am not mad, just dissapointed, i thought you were stronger, Amelia." Amelia looked down, ashamed.

"I'm not strong, i am a addict Owen."

"NO! Amelia stop it! You were a addict! Do you want more alcohol? Be honest." Owen made Amelia look at him and looked in her eyes.

"No." Amelia answered honest. _She really didn't want more, she was_ _ **done**_ _with it._

"Look Amelia, you scared me to death yesterday, but i can't be mad at you, because i got drunk too, but if you promise me to never drink it, not even touch a bottle, can you promise me that?"

"Owen we are not the same, you can get drunk because you are not addicted, i am."

"You was addicted Amelia! If you 'relapsed' you would drink now, are you? No! Are you thinking about alcohol?" Amelia shook her head.

"See? You are strong enough Amelia, but yesterday you were at your weakest, we lost our child."

Owen eyes began to tear up when he thought what they went trough yesterday.

Amelia looked at Owen and nodded her head, she believed yesterday was a one-time thing, she didn't need alcohol, she needed Owen.

She saw his eyes filling with tears, which made burst out of crying and she let herself fall into Owen's arms. They cried in each other arms.

"Y-You don't to end our engagement?" Amelia let out between her sobs. Owen oulled them out of the hug and looked at her, he removed her tears from her eyes.

"No, why would i? Each couple has their ups and downs, i will be there every single step of the way, if you want it or not, i'll be there." Owen kissed her lips and embraced her in a hug again.

#

Owen and Amelia talked for another hour, they needed a good talk.

When they finished Amelia knew she had to apologize to Meredith and thank her, she walked downstairs and saw Meredith in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"Mer." Amelia walked in the kitchen and saw Meredith turning around, looking at her.

"I am so so sorry." Amelia teared up again, Meredith walked to Amelia and embraced her in a long strong hug.

"Sshhh, don't cry." Meredith rubbed Amelia's back to calm her down.

"I am not mad, why would i? I get drunk more often and i know you have to carry me to my room, so i returned the favor, but i don't want to see you drunk anymore, okay? You're even weirder then me." Amelia nodded her head and slowly let out a laugh.

"I will never touch it again, i was at a very low point yesterday."

"Yes you were, but i am so proud of you."

"Proud? Why? Because i got drunk?" Amelia asked in a confused tone.

"What!? No! I am proud because you don't want alcohol anymore, you didn't relapse because you are so strong, i admire you for that, please don't quit being strong." Meredith smiled when she saw Amelia's face lit up.

"You and Owen are the reason that i didn't relapse, thankyou so much Meredith, i love you." Amelia hugged Meredith again and she felt Meredith hugging her back.

"I love you too, Amelia." Meredith said still hugging Amelia.

 _She was so proud of Amelia._

/

End of Chapter 20!

A long chapter for you guys! Thankyou all for being patient! I try my best to upload as much as i can! But i work fulltime.

Hope you understand.

Next chapter;

\- Serious Omelia convo.

\- More ;)

Reviews are always welcome! Xo

Big thankyou to Virginia.

Xoxo Emmy.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's POV

After a dramatic night and morning, Owen took Amelia to their house, the car-ride was silent but not uncomfortable, Owen knew Amelia was letting it all sink in what happend last night he let one hand of the wheel to hold Amelia's left hand, Amelia interwined their fingers and played with his fingers with her right hand. Owen eyes left the road to look at Amelia for one second before returning to the road.

When Owen pulled over in the driveway and stopped the car, he looked at Amelia who kept playing with his finger not looking at him.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Said Owen kissing her temple.

Amelia looked for the first time in Owen's eyes since this morning in Amelia's old bedroom, she strugged keeping her face straight and emotionless.

"Let's go inside, we need to talk more." Amelia slowly nodded at Owen's comment.

Owen stepped out of the car and walked towards Amelia's side to open the door for her, Amelia got out and returned a sweet soft smile towards Owen, he returned it with a kiss on her temple, they walked inside and hang up their coats, they walked to the livingroom and both sat on the couch, leaving a big space between them.

"Amelia-"

"I don't want to talk, we talked already." Amelia cut him off in his sentence.

"No, we're not done, Amelia you drank alcohol." Owen got a little frustrated.

"So? That happens sometimes Owen!" Amelia felt the frustration in the air and felt it also in her body.

"It shouldnt have happend to you! You are too strong, well i thought that."

"I AM strong! I lost OUR child, Owen! It destroyed me! It happend for the second time!" Amelia stood up walking around in the livingroom keeping her tears back.

"Amel-"

"No! Don't 'Amelia' me! You need to be there for me! We need to keep our heads up! I drank last night, okay? And i regret it! But do i have the feeling i need more? NO! You can be dissapointed, but please not for too long, i NEED you to comfort me, because i LOVE you, forgive me.. p-please." Owen knew he was wrong, he should've comforted her, not shout at her, that will only make it worse.

Owen stood up and walked towards Amelia wrapping his arms around her, when Amelia felt his strong comfortable arms around she literally broke down in his arms.

Owen kept his arms around her feeling her tears on his shirt, and also felt his tears on his cheeks he regret shouting at her and kissed her temple over and over again repeating "i am so sorry, Mia. I'm so so sorry."

Amelia wrapped her arms sround his neck begging him to never leave her.

Owen lifted Amelia up in bridal style and walked towards their bedroom, Amelia kept her face in his chest and kept her arms safely around his neck.

When Owen arrived at their bedroom he layed Amelia down and softly unwrapped her arms from his neck, he slowly undressed his fianceé, and put her pyjama's on, he did the same with himself and layed down besides her, when Amelia felt Owen next to her she immediatly made contact with him, she burried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him, his left arm made his way around the back of her neck, leaving his hands in her hairs caressing her hair, his right hand found her right cheek also caressing it, he smiled when he heard soft snores and knew she fell asleep, he kept caressing her and drifted asleep.

#

The next morning Amelia stirred and slowly woke up, when her eyes finally adjusted she looked right into Owens light blue eyes.

"Hi." Owen said.

"Hey, i-i'm sorry." Amelia said still in her sleepy voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Owen moved Amelia's hair out of her face looking in her beautiful big blue eyes.

"Yesterday? And the day befor-" Owen interupted Amelia by kissing her, he pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"That is the past, let's focus on the future, let's start planning OUR wedding."

A small smile appeared on Amelia'a face, she was so glad he forgived her and forget about it.

"Thank you, i love you, so much." Amelia kissed Owen slowly, Owen kissed her back and slowly wanted to get on top of her, but Amelia stopped him.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I-I can't do this right now, we can't do this right now, what if i get pregnant again?" Amelia sat up and looked at Owen who also sat up suiting her.

"Calm down, we use protection." Owen tried to kiss Amelia again but she refused his favor and sat up.

"Owen, i can't do this right now, okay?" Amelia looked at Owen who nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mia, i shouldn't have pressured you." Owen also sat up and pecked her lips, wrapping his arms secure around her.

Amelia looked at Owen

"Mia? How did you come up with that?"

"It just came out of my mouth, you don't like it? I can just call you Ameli-" Owen got cut off by a pair of soft lips against his lips, the soft lips left him after a couple of seconds, he now looked back into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"I love it, O." Amelia softly let out a giggle.

"O? Really?" Owen laughed and was proud that he finally heard her laugh again, he almost didn't remember her laugh, but when she let it out he got a flashback of all her beautiful laughs and smiles. He remembered the moment when he fell in love with her, they never met when Amelia came to Seattle to visit her brother with crazy braintumors, he heard she was crazy and the opposite of Derek, he never believed that, until she came in as a real doctor in the hospital, he saw how she came in walking into the meeting room and was amazed by her beauty, and when he finally had the guts to talk to her, he should've believed the 'crazy' part, not crazy as in weird crazy but crazy as in funny crazy, her sarcastic tone turned him on, really turned him on, their first kiss? Easy, she came to his trailer after her shift with a bottle of 'wine' in her opinion, but i was sparkling water with lime flavour, Amelia's embarresed laugh made him go crazy inside, when she felt ashamed, she desided to leave, but not before giving Owen his sparkling water, when she walked away, Owen didn't hesitate and went after her, he warned her that he would kiss her, she froze and felt his hands on her cheek and his lips on her lips. Their real first date? A breakfast date, Owen texted Amelia to let her know they had a breakfast date. Owen showed up early at Meredith's house and rang the doorbell, Meredith opened the door and had a questioned look on her face, Owen told her he came to pick-up Amelia, Meredith smirked and let him in and told him the directions, he walked towards Amelia's room and knocked on her door and just opened it, not knowing what he would face, until he faced her in her pants and bra. That was the cutest part, their also was a stupid part, the moment they wanted to declare their feelings their pagers went off, like always.

"Owen, what are you thinking about?" Owen snapped out of his beautiful thoughs when he heard her angel voice.

"Hmm, you, beautiful you." A small blush formed on her cheeks by the mention of herself.

#

Weeks have past and Amelia still didn't want to make love to Owen, she was scared, she was scared.

Amelia slowly began to work, Miranda Bailey was keeping an good eye on Amelia, Amelia was fragile, but very strong, Miranda looked up to Amelia's stength.

"Dr. Shepherd, we need an neuro consult in the E.R." said a familiar voice which she didn't liked.

"Okay Blake, i will as soon as possible."

"We kinda need you now."

"You see what i am doing?" Amelia didn't look up from her iPad.

"Yes, but they told me to find you."

"Well congratulations, you found me, i will come in 2 minutes." Penny heard the sarcastic tone and just walked back to the E.R

"Blake, you found Shepherd?" Owen asked Penny who returned by herself.

"Yes, she will be here in 2 minutes."

"Okay, thankyou, you can help dr. Grey in trauma room 2." Penny sighed.

"Why me? I am not welcome in their lives! They hate me." Penny looked at Owen.

"Dr. Blake, follow my orders." Owen said sternly.

Penny sighed and walked to Trauma room 2, Owen didn't know what to do about Penny, Callie is his friend, but Amelia is his life, speaking of Amelia, she just came walking in the pit, her hair loose, which made him go crazy, he loved her loose hair.

"Hey handsome, where do you need me?" Amelia saw the fire in his eyes knowing he went crazy inside.

"Trauma room 2, Meredith needs an consult, but i think the patient doesnt have head trauma."

"Since when are you a neuro surgeon, Dr. H?" Owen chuckled and saw her leaving towards trauma room 2, not before glancing back at him.

Amelia walked in the trauma room, to be faced again with Penny, she ignored her eyes who looked at Amelia and walked towards a cranky looking Meredith.

"What do we have Mer?"

"Patrick Warner, 23, he was playing football, when someone from the other team attacked him harshly against the ground, it's normal in that game, but he broke his arm and leg."

"Did he wear an helmet?" Meredith nodded.

"That's why i don't think he has trauma to the head, but i called you in just to be safe." Amelia nodded in agreement and started her consult.

"Pupils are equal and reactive, follow the light please." He did as told.

"Well, you are one lucky guy, no head trauma, your cleared from brain surgery, big guy." Amelia patted his shoulder, the guy laughed and sighed in relief.

"Well look at the time, time to go home, i wish you all a pleasant night, Mer i will call you later tonight okay, i will tell you all the details." Meredith laughed and winked at her, knowing their little secret they planned.

"Do that, have a good evening, Aims." Amelia smiled and walked out the room and bumped into a familiar body.

"Hey beautiful, no head trauma?" Amelia shook her head.

"No, gladly." Amelia looked around and when she cleared the room she pecked Owen on his lips.

"I'm going home, i'll see you later?"

"You still have 2 hours left on your shift, Mia."

"No, i asked Bailey if i could leave a little earlier today." Owen desided to let it go and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you later, beautiful." Amelia smiled and walked away.

#

When Owen was finally done with his shift he immediatly changed and got in his car, he wanted to see his fianceé.

He arrived home and saw the lights turned off in the livingroom, he closed the front door after him.

"Mia?" He called out.

"Bedroom!" He heard her sweet voice say, he took off his jacket and left it in the hallway, he made his way to the bedroom and saw the most amazing scene in front of him. Alot of candles around the bedroom making it romantic, and then the roses on the bed, it couldn't be anymore perfect, but one thing was missing, until he heard her clear het throat, he turned aroundd and his mouth flew open, amazed, there she was leankng against the doorframe of their bathroom, which linked to their bedroom, he left one little detail; she was in black laced lingerie.

"Hey there, hotstuff." She said in her sweet raspy voice.

"Wow." Owen walked towards Amelia and took it all in. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and looked in his eyes.

"Thankyou." She smiled and looked down. She felt his finger under her chin bringing her head back to eye level and kissing her, she kissed back, feeling loved, she always felt loved when she was with him. He pulled away after 3 minutes of passionate kissing.

"You're sure right? I don't want you to do this for me, do it for yourself."

"I'm doing this for myself, i want this, i want you." She really felt okay, she needed to close the chapter. She wanted to surpise Owen, he deserved it after the past few weeks.

"Gosh, you're sexy as hell, black lace suits you so good." Owen felt himself go crazy.

"Let's make it a special nice to remember, okay? Slow and full with love and passion." Owen nodded and smiled at her, he let Amelia take the lead, she knew how slow it should be.

They made it a special night to remember, full of love and passion. Amelia didn't regret it, she never felt so loved.

##############

End of chapter 21!

I am ready for you comments! Send me ideas!

I also am making a oneshot story, so if you want to see something, please message me. Xo

As always a big thankyou to Virgi.

And i won't forget my fangirls; Salma and Mae.

Xoxoxo Emmy.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's POV

Amelia slowly woke up when she felt a cold breeze against her body, she opened her eyes and saw an empty space besides her, she caressed the emptyness besides her and slowly sat up, her eyes needed to adjust the bright light that came in their bedroom from the windows, she slowly heard footsteps coming and she knew exacly who they belong too.

"Goodafternoon love." Owen said walking in their bedroom with only his pyjamapants on, his bare chest made Amelia bite her lip, what also caught her attention was the tray in his hands.

"You made me breakfast?" Amelia smiled stretching her arms out.

"Well it actually it's lunch, after all it's 12:10 PM." Owen said while sitting on his side of the bed handing Amelia the tray. Amelia bite her lip again looking at Owen.

"Don't do that, it's making me go crazy." Amelia blushed and focused herself on the food infront of her.

"Thankyou babe, you can make me more in the future." Amelia gave Owen a peck on his lips and started eating.

#

Amelia came downstairs when she showered and got in some comfortable clothes, she walked in the livingroom to see Owen watching television, she sat besides him and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, i wanted to thankyou for last night, i really felt loved, i always feel loved when i'm with you." Amelia said and pecked him on his cheek.

Owen smiled at her, looking away from the television, he relaxed more and wrapped his arm around Amelia pulling her closer into his chest.

"I love you Amelia, when you are near me, i feel so loved, i've never felt this way before, i mean it beautiful." He kissed her head and hold her even tighter in his arms, he did not want to let her go.

Amelia smiled.

"What about Cristina? If you don't want to talk about her, just tell me."

Owen slowly smiled; he loved how protected and sweet she was, one of the many reasons he loves her so much.

"I also loved her, but something kept me away from her, we drifted apart each day, loved turned into friendship, don't get me wrong, she will always have a place in my heart, but you, you Amelia Shepherd own my whole heart." Amelia had tears in her eyes and looked up meeting his eyes, she kissed him full passion, her arms left his waist and found his cheeks, Owen kissed back with the same amount of passion, their kiss was interupted when Amelia recieved a text message.

"Good timing.. as always." Amelia said in a sarcastic tone and walked to the table where she left her phone last night.

"It's Mer."

"What does she say?" Owen said while looking at Amelia.

"Mmm, we have a ladiesnight at Arizona's, together with April and Arizona ofcourse."

"Are you going?" Owen said.

"Should i?" Amelia didn't know what to do, she just needed Owen at this time.

"I think you should, you also need your friends, Mia." Amelia looked at him nodding her head, he was _right,_ he always was _right._

"You're right, as always." Owen chuckled and stood op walking towards Amelia bringing her into a sweet embrace, which Amelia returned.

"I know." They laughed and kept the embrace going until another text arrived. Amelia groaned and checked her phone.

"She will be here in 10 minutes, do i need to change?"

"No, you look beautiful, everything fits you." Owen caressed her face when Amelia blushed and looked down.

#

Owen walked towards the front door when the doorbell rang, he opened the door and looked at a smiling Meredith.

"Hi Owen! Is Amelia ready?" Meredith said inviting herself inside.

"Yes! I'm coming." They heard from upstairs and after a couple of seconds they heard footsteps coming towards them, and soon Amelia appeared walking down the stairs.

"Hey Mer, ready to go?"

"I'm so ready, bye Owen!" Meredith said walking towards her car leaving them alone.

"You didn't change, i'm proud of you." Owen kissed her head.

"Now go and have fun, Mia."

"What are you going to do by yourself?"

"Looking at pictures of you, reminding myself how damn lucky i am." Amelia blushed at his comment.

"You're not serious right?"

"I am, until Jackson and Ben arrive, invited them over for a boys night." Owen winked and Amelia laughed.

"See you tonight, beautiful, don't forget to smile because you look even more beautiful when you smile." Owen smiled and kissed her.

"You flirt." Amelia said, Meredith honked the car signaling for Amelia to hurry up.

"Gotta go, i love you." Amelia kissed Owen goodbye and walked away.

"I love you too." Owen called behind her and closed the door when Amelia got in Merediths car and drove off.

#

"Sooo Amelia, i need details about yesterday night, and i need them right now." Meredith said while focusing on the road.

"Seriously? Details?"

"Yes, everything i need dirty sex talk, because i won't have sex anymore."

"Okeydokey then, prepare yourself." Amelia blushed and thought about last night.

#Flashback to last night (mature content) #

Amelia slowly walked over to Owen while keeping her eyes focused on him, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him seductively and and full with passion, Amelia's hands landed on Owens shirt unbuttoning it slowly.

When Amelia finally unbuttons his shirt she threw it off and started kissing all over his bare chest, she kisses all the way when Owen stopped her, Amelia's breath was heavy, and so is Owens, Amelia looked at him confused.

"Tonight it's all about you, Mia." He picks Amelia up wrapping his arms around her bottom, Amelia wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Owen carefully walked them towards the bed and carefully laid Amelia down on it, he got on top of her still kissing her, Amelia made him go crazy, Amelia felt it too against her legs.

"I can't tell you enough; you are beautiful." Owen told Amelia and kissed her all over her body, not missing any part.

Amelia moaned in pleasure she didn't want Owen to stop kissing her, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she loved the feeling, she loved what Owen could do to her.

"God, Owen please don't stop." Amelia said between her soft moans, she felt Owen stop kissing her.

"What-what are you doing, keep going!"

Owen chuckled and kissed her lips repeatedly.

"Come on Mia, i want to do more to you then just kissing your body."

Owen slowly went down again and seductive removed her black laced panties, he slowly kissed her ladyplace and made sure every place was covered with kisses.

"Owen! God you're amazing." Amelia moaned loudly and felt herself getting wetter each second.

Owen started slowly licking her ladyplace, he felt Amelia go crazy, and he felt her hands on his head, keeping him down there.

When Amelia almost got over the edge, Owen pulled away and kissed her mouth forcefully again, Amelia tasted herself against his lips, but she didn't care right now, she needed him right now!

"I need you inside me, right now." Amelia said sternly which made Owen go crazy, he removed all of his clothes, when he was done he reached behind her back to unclaps her bra, he slowly kissed her breasts.

"God Owen! Not there, you need to down!" Amelia wasn't quite patient, something Owen knew and liked to tease her about her.

"Patience my dear."

"NO! I will stand up and walk away if you don't hurry up!" Owen knew she didn't mean that, but he finally gave in, he slowly positioned himself and looked at Amelia who calmed down and turned red, 'awh she is shy again' Owen thought and kissed her again.

"Are you ready?" He carefully said.

"Yes, make love to me." Amelia smiled and felt Owen slowly entering her, she arched her back in pleasure and immediatly started moaning when Owen made a slow loveable rhythm.

"Oh my god." Amelia let out between her soft moans, she dug her long fingernails in Owen's back, which Owen didn't mind, it turned him on.

"Faster please, Owen." Amelia begged, Owen did as told, and Amelia's moans only got louder.

After 10 minutes of fast passionate love making, both Owen and Amelia felt their orgasms coming up.

"Fuck Mia! I'm almost there." Owen groaned out, still looking into Amelia's big blue eyes.

"Owen, i'm almost there- Oh my god! Jesus Christ!" Amelia shouted out, the swearing did Owen good and he went faster by each trust, soon their powerful orgasms came and both Amelia and Owen groaned and moaned it all out, Owen rode out his orgasm and threw himself besides Amelia, both out of breath.

"Wow." Amelia said between her fast breaths.

Owen chuckled.

"Wow indeed, Mia." Owen turned towards Amelia and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much, my aoon to be wife." Owen smiled at the thought of 'Almost Wife' he couldn't wait any longer to be honest.

Amelia blushed and smiled.

"I love you too, my soon to be husband." And with that Owen pulled Amelia against him, both drifting to sleep within minutes.

#

"Wow, very romanic and intense." Meredith laughed looking over at Amelia who turned red as an tomato.

"God, why did i tell you this?"

"Amelia, this is what sisters do, we share things, and come on let's be honest i've heard you guys having sex." Meredith laughed even harder at her own sentence.

"Oh god, Mer don't go there!" Amelia went down on her seat, embarrased.

"I know how you feel, people heard me and Derek multiple times."

"I know we share everything, but i don't need to hear my diseased brother his sexlife, spare me the details please." Meredith laughed at Amelia's comment and nodded her head.

"I will, i will keep them for myself." Meredith winked at Amelia who shook her head laughing.

"Thankyou Mer, for helping me with planning a romantic evening with Owen, if you need anything; you know where too find me."

Meredith smiled at Amelia who returned a smile back at Meredith.

"That's what we do, we help each other, i love you and Owen together sorry that i doubted that in the beginning, i made a promise to-"

"Cristina i know, i understand why you reacted in the beginning, you were scared that i would break his heart, but i love him Mer, never felt this way before, i thought i loved Ryan but i think that was the alcohol speaking or the drugs." Amelia chuckled to herself and looked out of the window while playing with her engagement ring.

"What about James?"

"I liked him, but it wasn't real love, when he proposed to me i couldn't say now, don't ask me why because i can't answer you." Meredith nodded.

"I won't i promise, we're here, be prepared for hyperactice April and Arizona." Meredith laughed at herself which made Amelia laugh too.

"Why only the four of us?" Amelia said when she was done laughing.

"Maggie will come too, she will come when she finishes her shift at the hospital, which ended 30 minutes ago." Meredith said while parking her car and shutting of the engine.

Meredith and Amelia got out of the car and walked towards Arizona's house, it was a normal house not too big and not too small.

They rang the doorbell and before they knew it a very happy Arizona opened the door.

"Hi girlfriends! Welcome on club Arizona, don't worry there are no hookers.. yet." Arizona joked and Meredith and Amelia gave each other a certain "what the hell" look and both walked in.

"Hey girls! I brought alcohol, who wants?!" April stood in the hallway with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila in her hands.

"I can't, i'm driving." Meredith said, Aprils mounth shaped in a "O".

"And i don't drink alcohol, so i guess i will choose sparkling water." Amelia said proud of herself that she was strong enough to decline alcohol.

After 20 minutes Maggie arrived at Arizona's, something Amelia and Meredith were happy about because April and Arizona were laughing all the time, not because of the alcohol, but because they think they are so funny.

Meredith and Amelia just looked at them, not knowing what to say or to do.

"Hey Maggie! Come and sit with us! We're ready for ladiestalk!" Apri chirped.

"Ladiestalk? I'm not gonna talk about my vagina, and neither are you." Amelia said, everyone burst out of laughing.

"No silly, let's talk about boyfriends, at least you got one." April said referring to her almost divorce with Jackson.

"April, i not going to brag about my boyfriend who is now my fianceé, because i don't want to make you, Arizona and Meredith cry, no offense by the way." Amelia looked at the girls who all returned a smile.

"I don't mind it, i ship Omelia." Arizona said, April nodding in agreement.

"What?! OMELIA?! What kind of disease is that?" Amelia said.

All the girls couldn't hold their laughter.

"It's you guys shipname, Owen plus Amelia is Omelia." April explained.

"Or Owelia." Arizona said.

"Amen works too." Maggie said trying to blend in.

"You guys need mental help." Amelia said joking.

"Omelia is cute, you guys are cute." Meredith said making Amelia blush.

"I bet you guys also have cute sex." April blurted out.

"Nah, we need hot sex too." Amelia smirked knowing the girls didn't see this coming.

"Holy shit." Maggie said, everyone turned towards her.

"You're the one who always has hot sex, misses DeLuca." Meredith smirked, all the girls laughed again.

"Stop it, i can't help it okay, and Amelia is much louder."

"I am, but i scream louder now, because we don't have neighbours or crazy roommates." Amelia said, everyone liked how honest Amelia was, they never heard her lie before.

"Gosh i adore you, if you ever are into girls, knock at my door, it's always open for you." Arizona said making Amelia laugh.

"What's open for me? Your door or your ladyplace?" Everyone again burst out in laughter, they adored Amelia.

"Both." Arizona winked, taking a sip of her vodka.

"You know, you guys would make amazing babies, ginger hair, bright blue eyes." April said without thinking.

"April!" Meredith said protective over Amelia.

"Oh my god, i am so sorry Amelia, forgive me! Blame it on my stupid single brain.

"It's okay April." Amelia faked a small smile.

"I really want kids with Owen, but i need to take slow steps, we just made love for the first time since then." Referring to her miscarriage.

"I understand, take it slow Amelia, don't rush things."

"We will, Owen is the best support i could ask for, and ofcourse i have Meredith and you guys." Amelia smiled, they all had the need to hug each other, they all stood up and had a warm group hug, letting each other know, they are there for each other.

#########

 **End of chapter 22!**

 **This was a hard one to write, and with 'this' i mean the sex scene!**

 **I never wrote one before! There is a first for everything right?**

 **Please review/comment i really love reading your comments!**

 **Special thanks to Virgi.**

 **ALWAYS.**

 **xoxo Emmy**


	23. Chapter 23

Author's POV

After the fun ladiesnight Meredith and Amelia were now in Meredith's car, driving towards Amelia & Owen's house.

"Did you enjoy it?" Meredith asked Amelia, she knew Amelia didnt expect April to brag about kids.

"Yes i did, i really love their company." Amelia said playing with her fingers, her mind was going crazy, April bringing up the kids topic, really got to her.

"Now answer me honestly; are YOU okay?" Meredith stopped infront of a red light and turned her focus to Amelia.

"I am okay, i just didn't expect April to be so annoying when she drinks alcohol."

"Look, you made it clear to her okay? You want to wait a little while."

"That's the problem Mer, I don't want to wait, I want kids with him, but first we need to get married, I want him as my husband, I want to be his wife, and i want to be the mother of his kids." Amelia said, they were driving again, Amelia looked out of the window and she knew she would be home in a couple of minutes.

"Tell him that Amelia, i bet Owen wants the same thing, but promise me one thing; think wisely about kids, i know you want them, and Owen wants them too, but please don't rush it, you are young!" Meredith said while parking infront of Amelia and Owen's house.

"I will! I just have these amazing moments in my head, our wedding; it's gonna be small and sweet but not too sweet, and the first steps of our kids, I remember seeing Ellis her first steps, i cried." Amelia laughed softly at the memorie, Meredith did the same, she wished he met Amelia sooner, she missed so many great memories.

"I am ready Meredith, i feel ready to start a real family." Amelia smiled which made Meredith smile wider, she was so proud.

"Go inside Amelia, don't waste your time talking in here, when you can have hot sex in there." Meredith said pointing towards the house.

"We won't have hot sex." Amelia laughed and looked at Meredith who raised a eyebrow.

"Shower sex, perhaps." Said Amelia who smirked at Meredith who laughed and leaned in to hug Amelia.

"Have a goodnight and have fun in the shower." Amelia laughed and returned the hug.

"Thankyou Mer, give the kids a big hug for me, and tell Zola she can sleepover soon, she never stops talking about that." It's true, Zola won't stop asking when she can sleepover at auntie Amelia and uncle Owen, Zola missed Amelia and Amelia missed Zola.

"I will do, she will be a very happy girl." Meredith laughed and Amelia opened the door.

"I bet!" Said Amelia who smiled and closed the passenger door, she walked towards the frontdoor while grabbing her keys, but before she got the keys the frontdoor opened and revealed Owen smiling at her.

"Hey baby, saw you coming." Owen smiled and winked at Amelia.

"Hmm thought so." A small blush appeared on Amelia's cheeks, she pecked Owen on his lips and walked past him to get inside.

"Are the boys gone?" Amelia said while taking her coat off.

"Yes, Jackson just left 15 minutes ago, he has an early shift tomorrow." Owen said and kissed Amelia her head he walked towards the kitchen and got a icetea for Amelia and poured for himself a glass of whisky, he walked back to the livingroom seeing Amelia laying on the couch, he smiled to himself and set the glasses on the table.

"Thank you Owen." Amelia smiled, she moved her upperbody up for Owen to sit down next to her, she layed back again with her head on Owen's lap. Owen stroked her hair and took in her beauty.

"Can i talk about something with you?" Amelia said looking in his eyes, she grabbed with her right hand Owen's free hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Ofcourse Mia, don't need to ask me that." Owen smiled softly at her.

"I want to move on from the bad things that happend to me and you." Amelia said, Owen didn't know where his was going with this conversation.

"I know baby, we are already going strong, we only move upwards." Owen kept stroking her head and playing with her fingers.

"I want kids Owen, with you; not right now because i want us to get married first, i want to be a wife, i want to be your wife; you're the love of my life." Owen carefully lifted Amelia up so she was now sitting on his lap facing him, he kissed her with so much passion that Amelia felt butterflies all over her body.

"You also are the love of my life." Owen pecked Amelia's lips.

"We will start a family very soon Mia, are you 100% ready for that? After.. you know.." Owen tried to refer to her unicorn baby and their lost baby.

Amelia nodded her head carefully.

"I am ready for our family, but first i need to be Amelia Shepherd - Hunt." Amelia bit her lip at the mention of her soon to-be name.

Owen smiled widely and put a string of her hair behind her ear and puts his hands on her cheeks, caressing them before he smashed his lips forcefully on her lips. Pulling away when they both panted for air.

"Amelia Shepherd - Hunt, that sounds so perfect, let's get married now." Owen said joking making Amelia laugh; god he loved her laugh.

"Let's make it as soon as possible okay?" Amelia smiled.

"Okay Mrs. Hunt, let's practice our weddingnight, shall we?" Owen made Amelia stand up and did the same with himself, he picked Amelia up in bridal style and walked her upstairs.

"God i love you." Amelia laughed at his sudden behavior, she loved this side of him.

#

A couple of days later

Amelia walked down the stairs after making herself ready for work, when she was downstairs she heard Owen talk to somebody on the phone, she desided to stop to listen to him.

"Yes, she doesn't know... No she is not suspicious of anything... it's going to be perfect with you here... i can't wait to see you ... See you soon, bye." Owen hung up the phone, he didn't notice that Amelia was eavesdropping him.

'What the hell! Who the fuck was that? I will kill that bitch.' Amelia thought to herself, she decided to stand tall and pretended she never heard the conversation, she walked in the livingroom to be greeted with a smiling Owen.

"Hey baby, you look amazing as always." Owen said and kissed her head.

"Hmm thanks." Amelia said faking a smile, oh she was so jealous.

"Ready for work?" Amelia nodded at Owen's comment, Owen kissed her head again and walked towards the frontdoor.

'Why did he not kiss me on my lips?!' Amelia thought, she tried to forget it and walked after him.

She got in the passenger seat while Owen sat in the driversseat, he looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" He grabbed with this right hand her left hand and kissed it.

Amelia faked a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, just feeling a little bit cranky, don't worry." Owen nodded his head and started the engine and drove to the hospital.

#

 _'I am not jealous.'_

 _'I am not jealous.'_

 _'Shit, i am jealous.'_

Those lines where the only thing that flew through Amelia's head

Amelia walked through the walls of the hospital in her labcoat, she knew her destination.

"Callie! Wait up!" Amelia shouted when she saw a familiar body who was not facing her.

"Amelia, how can i help you?" Callie said while turning to face Amelia.

"Can i ask you something privately? With that i mean not shouting it all over the hospital." Amelia looked around her and saw no one important near them.

"Sure, ask away."

"Is Owen seeing someone else? Cristina perhaps?" Amelia said whispering.

Callie had a serious look on her face but burst out of laughter after 5 seconds.

"W-What?! Are you serious?" Amelia slowly nodded her head which made Callie laugh even louder.

"What the hell is going on here? I can hear you laugh from across the hospital!" Jackson walked towards them looking at them both.

"L-Listen to her!" Callie said between her laughs.

Amelia got close to Jackson and whispered;

"Dude, can i trust you?"

"Dude, stop calling me dude, and yes you can." Jackson told her, he eyed Callie who was still laughing and shook his head towards her telling her to shut up. When Callie finally calmed down it was Amelia's turn again.

"I need to know if you know something about Owen and I know that you know, and that he don't want me to know! Talk to me! Is he seeing someone?!" Amelia begged.

Jackson and Callie looked at each other bursting into laughters.

When they finally calmed down they looked at a sad looking Amelia, she looked scared and mad.

"Sorry Amelia but do you hear yourself? Owen is madly inlove with you, marrying you is the only thing he can talk about." Callie said putting her hand on her shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"She is right, when i was with him and the boys at your guys house, the only he talked about was you, you and you." Amelia sighed, she didn't know what to do now.

"You are so jealous, but you don't have any reason to be." Callie said.

"I do, this morning i overheard him talking to someone, he was excited to see her and couldn't wait to see her! Oh and he said i wasn't suspicious of anything."

"How do you know it's a woman he was talking to?" Jackson asked.

"I just know okay! I'm going to walk away now okay? BYE!" Amelia said mad and stormed off.

#

Amelia tried to shook off her jealousy and worried feelings, Meredith asked Amelia to teach the interns for one time.

"Well, I can see on your faces, boys, that you know the subject of that class.

So yes, we are gonna learn how to practice a clinical exams from these symptoms: pain, lumps around boobs causing mood changes and irritability. This review will highlight the possibility of cancer or a tumor, for example.." Amelia said she looked at the boys who all had smirking faces towards her, Amelia saw Owen walking towards them and a weird idea popped into her head to get his attention.

"So who wants to practice on me?" Amelia said loudly, she saw Owen looking up from his iPad, fuming with jealousy; _yes, she got his attention._

"Me!" All the boys raised their hands, something Owen didn't like.. like? He hated it!

"Dr. Shepherd, can i talk to you for one second? It's about your patient." Owen said, Amelia saw the jealousy in his eyes, she nodded her head and walked towards him.

"What the hell Amelia?!" Owen whispered to her, making sure no one heard their conversation.

"It was just a joke, Owen! Do you really think i would let them touch my boobs?!" Amelia whispered back.

"No! Because they are mine." Owen grabbed her boobs and kissed her rougly, he made sure that the interns saw the scene. He made sure that they were his territory.

"Hot as fuck." A intern said, the others just stood there watching them.

Owen pulled away and looked at Amelia.

"I forgive you for trying to make me jealous, it worked but you already noticed that." He whispered in her ear, he laughed and just walked away.

'What the fucking hell just happend.' Amelia thought to herself.

#

That night Amelia and Owen were finally home after a long stressfull day at work, they had a few patients but they were only thinking about each other.

"I heard you talking to someone this morning." Amelia blurted out.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry! I overheard you talking to someone, and i just got so jealous, thats why i did that stupid thing with the interns."

"Seriously? Ah! I understand it now." Owen chuckled and looked at his phone who lit up.

"Why are you doing that? I am trying to apologize to you here!"

"Because when you find out who i talked to, you will be apologizing even more."

"What?" Amelia said confused.

After a couple of seconds the doorbell rang.

"Ah, perfect timing! There is someone at the door for you." Owen said.

"F-For me? W-what is happening? Is it a stripper?"

Owen laughed.

"Better, go and find out."

Amelia looked at him and stood up walking towards the frontdoor, she looked at Owen who gave her a wink, she opened the door and her mouth flew open.

"Hi Amelia."

"Mom?!" Amelia couldn't believe her eyes, she threw herself in her mothers arms.

"Hey sweetheart, i missed you." Carolyn hugged her daughter back and looked at Owen who adored this beautiful mother-daughter moment.

Amelia pulled away and looked at Owen, then it hit her.

"Oh my god, don't tell me i was jealous of my own mother?! I'm so so so sorry!" Amelia's cheeks turned red because she was ashamed of herself, she hugged Owen tight.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"I told you would be apologizing even more." Owen laughed and kissed her forehead when he pulled away from the embrace.

"You flew my mom to Seattle?! Why?!"

"Well i figured you need help by organizing our wedding, and i just knew your mom would be the best help for you." Amelia couldn't believe he would do that for her.

"Oh my god." Amelia laughed and kissed Owen on his lips, she wanted to kiss him longer, but her mom was standing right next to them.

"But what do you mean by wedding? We didn't pick a date yet."

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you... it's in 2 weeks."

"WHAT?! Owen! That's so soon! We need to prepare alot!"

"I know, that's why i asked your mom for help, and Meredith will be helping too. Oh don't worry about the invatations, i already send them to everyone, with a note saying to keep their mouth's shut towards you." Amelia couldn't believe what he behind her back! How could she not notice it! Now she knew why Jackson and Callie reacted so weird towards her. Oh my god!

"Oh my god, i don't know how you did it, but i do know i can't fucking wait until our wedding." Amelia smiled and kissed Owen before hugging him again.

"Amelia! Language!" Carolyn said.

"Sorry mom." Amelia bit her lip, she was so excited!

Owen got close to her and whispered in her ear.

"And so you know; you can make it up to me tonight in our bedroom." He kissed her cheeks and saw her cheeks turning bright red.

"Major Hunt, i don't want to know what you just told my daughter, and i sure don't want to hear it tonight when i try to sleep." Carolyn said making Amelia blush and look at Owen.

"What does she mean?"

"Ah i forgot to tell you.. she will be staying in our guestroom till after the wedding." Owen laughed nervously.

"Be happy that i love you so much." Amelia said, Owen laughed and kissed her head.

"Be happy that i love you so much too." She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Be happy that i'm here for the next couple of weeks!" Carolyn said making Amelia and Owen laugh, they walked to Carolyn and embraced her in a tight grouphug.

 **#####**

 **End of chapter 23!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, it was a difficult chapter to write! I hope you liked it!**

 **Special thanks to my brain Virginia! And also to Pauline who gave me a great idea. Xo**

 **Xoxo Emmy**


	24. Chapter 24

Author's POV

Amelia felt the most happiest girl when she found out Owen flew her mom to Seattle to help Amelia prepare everything for the wedding.

7 days have past; And Amelia felt more nervous each day, she knew she will be a wife in 7 days and that made her happy as ever but also very nervous, will everything change or will everything be the same? Luckily she had 2 strong womans besides her who knew everything about marriage, they reminded Amelia that every minute of marriage will be worth it, nothing will change between her and Owen, the only 2 things that will change are her surname; it will change from Amelia Shepherd to Amelia Shepherd - Hunt, she was so excited to see it on her new labcoat! The last thing that will change is the ring on her left fourth finger, Amelia just couldn't wait.

Day 8; ** _Weddingdress._**

Amelia, Meredith & Carolyn walked in a small bridalstore, Amelia was amazed by all the dresses around her, but the only thing that was on her mind was; 'Please don't let me fit them all.'

"Wow." Amelia said.

"Wow indeed." Meredith agreed.

A young woman walked with a polite smile towards them.

"Hello, you must be Amelia?" Amelia nodded her head and smiled polite back. "Congratulations on the engagement, you will be a beautiful bride." The young woman said, Amelia slightly blushed and thanked her.

"Well take a look around, if you need me, tell me." The young woman said smiling, she secretly without Amelia notice eyed Carolyn.

Amelia walked around the small shop, she looked at some dresses, some too big and some too small but after she inspected some dresses, one dress caught her attention; it looked familiar.. very familiar.

"Mom?" Amelia turned around to look at her mom who smiled, she saw the tears in her eyes, what was happening?

"Dear Amelia, this dress caught your attention i see, i'm really glad you noticed it, otherwise this would be very akward. This is my old weddingdress." Tears formed into Amelia's eyes, she knew it, she remembered the pictures of her parents wedding.

"Your dad and i wanted to give this dress to the last daughter who gets married, and you know what that means, sweetheart." Carolyn couldn't say more words, she was so emotional and proud.

"T-Thank you so much, mom." Stuttered Amelia who walked towards a crying Carolyn and embraced her in a long warm hug.

"My baby, i am so proud of you." Carolyn kissed her daughters forehead.

"I-I love you so much, mom." Amelia got out between her sobs.

"I love you too, baby." Carolyn smiled.

"Mom." Amelia got out of the warm embrace and looked at her mom, wiping her own tears away.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Oh baby, i will be honoured, thank you." Carolyn just finished crying, but Amelia succeeded to let her cry again.

"Derek would be so proud of you Amelia." Meredith said, she watched the beautiful scene between mother and daughter, she even cried herself.

Amelia smiled and felt more tears coming from underneath her eyelids. The three women embraced each other in a tight grouphug, they all thought about two important people who would loved to be at the wedding, but they know they will watch from above with a big smile and tears in their eyes and most imporantly they will be proud.

Day 10; _**The last preparations.**_

Owen, Amelia, Meredith and Carolyn were all sitting around the dinertable, they only had to plan the little things; Owen had taken care of the big things like the catering and the location, he was very proud of the location he came up with, it was special for both Owen and Amelia, they had their first kiss there, yes their location was in the woods, the exact same spot where they had their first kiss, the trailer still stood there because it's still Derek's trailer, with the trailer standing there they have the feeling Derek is also there.

"Who did you choose to be the maid of honor and best man?" Carolyn asked smiling, she never stopped smiling.

"My best man is Jackson, he is very honored." Owen chuckled.

"I want Meredith to be my maid of honor." Amelia looked at Meredith who's mouth flew open in shock, but it quickly turned into a big smile.

"Yes! Oh my god, i'm so happy!" Meredith stood up and walked towards Amelia to give her a big hug.

"Thankyou." Meredith said.

"You deserve it, you've always been there for me and also for Owen, you are our rock, when we sometimes have our bottoms." Amelia said when she pulled away from the hug.

"It's my job, you guys are the only family i have left, the kids adore you both, Zola told me last night she wants to be as strong and happy as auntie Amy, and wants a boyfriend like uncle Owen." Meredith smiled sitting back down, admiring the look Owen and Amelia gave each other.

The whole afternoon they planned the small wedding, they didn't want it to be big because they both didn't like that.

Zola and Sofia were the bridemaids, they were very excited about it, mainly because they got to wear white dresses with pink flowers. Ellis is the flower girl and Bailey is the ring bearer.

Day 14; _**Weddingday - 1 hour before the wedding.**_

Owen was sitting in the trailer, he was playing with his fingers, thinking how beautiful Amelia will look in the weddingdress, she always looks beautiful for Owen; When she just woke up or when she came home in the pouring rain, even when she cried, she was beautiful, perfection didn't exist in Amelia's world, but in Owen life only one thing was perfect; Amelia.

A knock on the trailerdoor snapped him back to reality.

"Come in." He said, he saw Carolyn Shepherd walking in, looking around.

"Did Derek seriously lived here?" She said laughing and sitting down next to Owen, still admiring the little trailer.

"Yes he did." Owen chuckled.

"Who knew a two well paid surgeons could live in a trailer, tell me why Owen." Carolyn laughed again, not knowing how Derek and Owen could live here.

"Peace and silence." Owen said shortly, he knew that she could understand him just with these two words.

"You're right, did Amelia came here often?"

"Yes, we had our first kiss here, but you already knew that, she stayed over a couple of times too, but we mostly slept in Meredith's house, Amelia couldn't cope with the space, she fell so many times." Owen chuckled thinking back of the fun memories they had here.

"Sounds like Amelia." Carolyn laughed, then she looked back at Owen.

"How are you? You're marrying my daughter in less then 45 minutes."

"I'm very nervous but i'm ready for the next step with her, as you know this isn't my first marriage, my last one didn't end well, but one thing that i'm sure off that this will be my last one, your daughter is the one, Carolyn." Carolyn smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Living with you two these two weeks was a dream come true, you make Amelia so happy, i've never seen her smile so much, it's always a relieve to see my kids happy, i don't judge you for marrying for the second time, because my own son did the same, and that made me also a happy person, i've got Meredith and 3 beautiful grandchildren all because of Derek, i'm so thankful for that." Carolyn wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh god, need to redo my make up."

Owen chuckled and embraced Carolyn.

"I promise to keep her safe, to make sure she always will be happy with me, i will never stop loving her."

"I know, that's why i already love you as my son in law." Owen smiled at Carolyn, he has an amazing mother in law.

Day 14; _**The Wedding.**_

There he stood, Owen Hunt waiting for his wife to be, he looked at the people who were here, every collegue and both their families, Owen also had a big surprise for Amelia, he made sure her friends from LA were also here; Addison and Charlotte were Amelia's rock in LA, so he made sure they and the others were here for Amelia, he was so happy to see them smile at the second row.

Music began to play and slowly Ellis walked, well almost walked down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere, everyone smiled at Ellis who was laughing at herself and walking towards her mom who stood on the opposite of Owen who was smiling at Ellis, she had dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, just like Amelia. He hopes one day he can see himself and Amelia in their kids.

When Ellis went to sit down next to Callie on the first row everyone stood up, this was it.

A beautiful slow song came on and Zola and Sofia walked together hand in hand down the aisle.

Behind them Amelia and Carolyn came walking down the aisle aswell, Owen couldn't believe his eyes, Amelia was wearing a white half laced dress, he knew it was Carolyn's old dress, but they renewed it, it was perfect for Amelia, Amelia.. wow.. Owen couldn't believe his eyes, he locked eyes with her the entire walk towards him, she blushes redder each time she walked closer to him.

When Amelia and Carolyn arrived at the end of the aisle, Owen took Amelia's hand from Carolyn.

"Take good care of her, Owen, i trust you." Carolyn whispered to Owen who smiled at her.

"I will, i always will." Owen said still smiling like a fool.

"Good." Carolyn said and walked to her spot next to her other daughters.

"Auntie Amy, you look so beautiful, can i please stand with you?" Zola said while grabbing Amelia's other hand, everyone looked in awe how well a child fits Amelia and Owen.

Amelia smiled at Owen and looked down at Zola, she wanted to bend down, but her huge dress was in her way.

"Zozo, you also look very beautiful! But we have a special seat for you on the first row, do wanted that right?" Amelia said looking at Zola who nodded her head smiling big.

"Yes! Then i will hold your hand later okay? I love you, auntie Amy." Zola hugged Amelia's big dress and went to sit down next to Alex Karev who high fived her.

Amelia smiled at her niece, she looked back at Owen who took her with him to set her infront of him.

"You look so beautiful." Owen smiled and went to kiss Amelia.

"Nuh uh! Not yet, Hunt." Miranda Bailey said, who stood next to them, they asked Bailey to marry them, they wanted someone who they could count on to marry them.

"Hurry up." Amelia said making everyone laugh.

Miranda smiled at them and began her speech.

"Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests, We are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows."

Owen and Amelia just kept looking at each other, not saying anything, they were listening to Miranda and looking at each other, it was perfect. This is perfect.

"Owen, your vows?" Miranda said interupting their beautiful moment.

Owen nodded his head and looked at Amelia, he didn't wrote a letter, he knew what to say to Amelia.

"Amelia Shepherd, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you.

I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.

I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.

I love you Amelia Shepherd, Forever and Always." Owen wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Everyone was in awe, the tears were ready to fall, one more emotional moment and everyone would be crying their eyes out.

"A-Amelia, vows?" Miranda tried her best to get herself back together.

Amelia nodded her head, she took a deep breath and looked at Owen.

"Owen Hunt,

I love you for looking deeply into my heart and gently passing over all the foolish things,and for drawing out the beautiful parts that no one else dared look far enough to find.

I love you for loving me when I'm unlikable

for cherishing the small child within me. You give me your past and I feel honored, you give me your insights and I feel calmed.

You give me your strong arms and I feel protected.

You give me your love and I feel happy, you give my your future and I feel blessed." Amelia wasn't finished yet but she couldn't stop thinking about Derek and her dad. She tried to get herself together but feeling people look at her only made it worse. Owen grabbed her hand and wiped her tears away.

"Shhh baby, it's okay." Owen kissed her temple and suited her until she calmed down. Amelia got herself back together and looked at him again, she tried to forget all the people who were staring at her.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I give you my hand and my heart

As a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor, as I join my life to yours, i love you Owen Hunt, forever and always." Amelia smiled at herself, she was so proud she could finish her vows, they really were important to her. Owen smiled at her and went to kiss her, again Miranda stopped him.

"Hunt! Bad luck!" Miranda said leaning him back to his spot.

"Hurry up!" Owen said laughing, he just couldn't wait to kiss his now almost wife.

Miranda gave Derek Bailey a cue to come and give them their rings, they took the rings and Owen patted his head. "Good job buddy." He said making Bailey laugh and ran back to the first row, to sit next to Zola, Ellis and Alex.

"Do you Owen Hunt, take Amelia Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Miranda said.

"I do." And with that he slid the big diamond ring on her left fourth finger, Amelia bit her lip at she sight of thay beautiful ring.

Miranda turned to Amelia, smiling at her.

"Do you Amelia Shepherd, take Owen Hunt to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Miranda said.

"I do." Amelia smiled at Owen and slid the big ring on his left fourth finger. Amelia and Owen now looked in each other blue eyes, ready for what was about to come.

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Nobody said a word and looked around, nobody stood up.

"By the authority vested in me by the State of Seattle I now pronounce you husband and wife, you finally may kiss the bride." Miranda highlighted the 'finally' part.

Owen and Amelia smiled even brighter and kissed each other full passion and love, everyone stood up and gave them a big applause. The mothers both held their tissues tightly in their hands, they were so proud if their kids.

"I love you, Owen Hunt." Amelia giggled.

"I love you too, Amelia Shepherd - Hunt." Owen smiled when Amelia blushed and kissed her again.

###########

 **End of chapter 24!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Big thankyou to the people who manage to keep me writing. - Virgi and Pauline.**

 **By the way, this is my first ever wedding scene, sorry if i made mistakes! Xo**

 **Much Omelia love!**

 **Kisses Emmy.**


	25. Chapter 25

_'Marriage is the golden ring in a chain whose_

 _beginning is a glance and whose ending is Eternity.'_

Author's POV

The sky gradually changes color, it degrades from blue to orange through purple and yellow.

Clouds, white just a few minutes, are now pink.

The shadows disappear.

The beach is now covered with a soft light that makes people silent, calm, soothed, happy.

The sun has set, it is no longer day, it is night.

For most viewers it came time to go home.

In the midst of this magnificent spectacle, Amelia is in the arms of the love of her life. She enjoys the feeling of eternity, infinity. It's as if time had stopped. nothing else matters, it's just the two of them, taking advantage of this moment of happiness as desired. if perfection doesn't exist, that's what it was like, it's their definition of the perfection. a perfect moment of peace in the arms of the beloved.

the feeling of having everything she always wanted, that nothing can break this tim, a unique feeling to have finally found a soul mate.

And it was plain to see. He were her destiny.

"I love you so much, i can never stop saying that." Owen whispered in Amelia's ear while his arms wrapped around her waist, they were facing the sunset that was falling in Bora Bora.

Tomorrow they will fly back to Seattle, back to their normal hospital life, but also married life.

They were married, they just couldn't believe it.

Amelia smiled and looked at her wedding ring, she played with it for a short amount of time, after that she finally turned around, still wrapped in Owen's strong powerfull arms. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and he did the same, their blue eyes met each other and sparkled even more.

"I love you too, so.. so.. so.. so.. so.. much." Between each 'so' she kissed him on his nose, she just find out that Owen enjoyed it very much.

Amelia and Owen enjoyed their last night in Bora Bora, they loved the silence and just being with each other. That's what makes them special, they didn't have to say anything, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

#

1 week later Owen and Amelia were back in their hectic life, they went back to work and immediatly they were separated for days, when Owen was a night off, Amelia would be on call, and vise versa.

"How's married life, dr. Shepherd? Or should i say Dr. Shepherd - Hunt?" Stephanie Edwards said to her favorite teacher.

Amelia laughed and looked at Stephanie.

"It's just the same as dating life, the only diffrence is the weight on my finger." Amelia giggled.

"And just dr. Shepherd will work for me."

"That's not what your labcoat says." Meredith said walking over to them, she was listening to their conversation and adored how happy Amelia sounds.

Amelia's cheeks flushed red and looked down at her new labcoat that said;

'Amelia Shepherd - Hunt M.D. F.A.C.S.'

"Well, you guys make me feel very uncomfortable, so i'm going to walk away now. Bye." Amelia hurried away, leaving two laughing friends behind.

Amelia was walking trough the halls of the hospital, she had no patients and there where no trauma's in the E.R, but she decided to visit the E.R, obviously not for patients, but for one specific person who needed to see her new labcoat.

Walking in the E.R she saw no patients, it was very weird for her to see this, her bright blue eyes immediatly came in contact with two other blue eyes, Amelia bit her lip and walked towards her love who greeted her with a soft quick kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Hi beautiful." Owen said smiling.

"Heyyyyy you." Amelia said, Owen chuckled at her cuteness and kisses her nose.

"Do you see anything diffrent?" Amelia smiled and stepped away from Owen, so he can see her whole body.

"Hmmm." Owen looked up and down, he couldn't find anything, he just admired his wife, her curves... her beautiful face.. her beautiful lips.. everything was beautiful about her, he even adored her toes.

Amelia's cheeks flushed red at Owen's actions, she pointed to her labcoat, Owen followed her finger and stepped closer to her. He smiled big at the sight of his last name written on her labcoat.

"Wow.." Owen smiled and caressed the letters over and over again, looking Amelia in her eyes, he looked around and softly grabbed her hand and rushed them into the nearest oncall room.

"Wow, okay." Amelia said and laughed at his action.

"Shhhh, we need to inaugurate it." Owen smashed his lips on her soft lips and immediatly asked entrance with his tongue, Amelia opened her mouth wide and let their tongues dance around, she threw off his labcoat and explored his skin beneath his scrubs.

Owen ended their loving make-out session and went to kiss her neck, searching for her sweet spot.

"Hmm." Amelia moaned.

 _found it._

He kept kissing it and let his hands roam all over her body, her perfect petite body, they didn't didn't notice that someone opened the door.

"WOAH!" April shouted, she didn't expect her two coworkers attacking each other like horny teenagers.

Amelia and Owen stopped in their tracks and looked at April who was now laughing at them, Amelia blushed deep red and hide herself behind Owen.

"Well.. this is akward." Owen let out a deep breath and laughed nervously.

"Well.. i better get going, neuro is calling for me!" Amelia appeared from behind Owen's back.

"There are no patients right now, Amelia.' April laughed at her friend who was extraordinary, but very loveable.

"Well.. i hear people coming in.. BYE!" Amelia eyed Owen before she walked out of the oncall room.

"That was one hot makeout session, Hunter." April laughed and walked out herself.

#

Amelia was in her office updating some charts, it was very quiet so she better get some paperwork done, she didn't want to bring them home, she has better things to do at home.

 _knock knock_

Come in." Amelia said while still focused on the paperwork, she heard the door open and heard footsteps coming in who closed the door and locked it.

 _'Locked it?'_ Amelia turned around and saw a panting Owen.

"I need you." Owen said with his deep voice.

Owen walked over to her and threw all the things off her desk, he stood infront of Amelia and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and crashed her lips on his lips, his hands moved from her waist to her butt.

Owen set Amelia on her desk, keeping their mouth's on each other, they kissed each other hard but with passion, Owen left her lips and slowly lifted her scrub shirt, he decided to keep her labcoat and shirt on, after all they needed to inaugurate it. He kissed her all over her stomach, he moved upwards to her boobs, he kissed her naked skin between her boobs, that were covered by her black laced bra. He knew they had to do it quickly because of the people who saw him walking in her office.

Owen threw of his labcoat, immediatly Amelia pulled his shirt over his head, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again, they didn't had time for foreplay so they kept it with kissing each other hard and roaming their hands all over each others body.

While they were kissing, Owen's hands went to her waistband of her scrubpants, Amelia's hand landed on his shoulder to lift herself up, giving Owen permission to pull her pants, he couldn't help himself and immediatly pulled her panties down too.

"Eager, aren't we?" Amelia smiled and rubbed her legs up and down his legs, getting very close to his already growing erection.

"God, Amelia!" Owen called out, being carefull not to shout very loud.

"Remove your pants, NOW." God Owen loved hearing a dominating Amelia, he did as told and removed his pants down together with his boxers.

Amelia arched for him, she needed him right freaking now.

"Please Owen, we don't have much time." Amelia pleaded.

Owen knew she was right, he carefully slided her forward on the desk, to give him space to slowly enter her.

Amelia immediatly moaned when their bodies connected with each other, Owens rythmn was fast but passionate, everytime their bodies collided she moaned even louder.

"I-I love you." Owen said in her ear, he kept the rythmn going and kissed Amelia deeply, he needed to shut her off, she was way too loud, Amelia legs; who were now wrapped around his waist again, making sure his length was all the way inside of her.

Their orgasms begin to rise from inside them, 3 final trusts were needed to send them both over the edge.

Amelia's head fell on Owen's shoulder, she was exhausted! Owen rubbed her back in a suiting way.

"I love you too." Amelia said after she was back to her normal breathing.

Owen chuckled and kissed her head.

# - a few days later -

"PAGE DR. SHEPHERD!" Meredith yelled out, a big trauma just came in the E.R, the patient; a male got hit by a drunk driver, he had a small head trauma, she knew that it might be just a concussion, but she needed Amelia to look at it.

They rushed in Trauma room 3 and Meredith began to exam him more around his body.

"I'm here Mer! Jesus what happend?" Amelia felt vomit coming up at the sight of the blood and put her right hand infront of her mouth, making sure she didn't vomit in the trauma room.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked looking over at Amelia who nodded her head.

"Yeah, just ate something bad i think." Amelia laughed it off and took a look at the minor head trauma.

Amelia and Meredith took their time on their exams, the patient was stable, and rushing would not help them.

"It's a concussion, he got very very lucky." Amelia said after her exam.

"Very lucky indeed, i'm sending him up to General, so Bailey can operate on him, she has a clear schedule." Amelia nodded her head at Meredith.

The nurses rolled the young male out off the trauma room, Meredith was about to walk after them but Amelia called for her.

"Mer, wait." Amelia said making Meredith turn around and look at her with a questioned look.

"What's wrong?" Amelia walked to the door and closed it, so no one could hear them.

"Amelia what's wrong?" Meredith's voice changed to a worried tone.

"I'm late." Amelia said.

"No you're not late, you're in time." Meredith said, not knowing what Amelia was talking about.

"Mer.. i'm late as in late." Amelia looked at Meredith hoping she would understand her.

"Wha- Oh my god!" Meredith called out.

"Did you take a test?" Amelia shook her head, Meredith saw she was in panic.

"Come on." Meredith grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her with her towards the nearest supply closet, she let Amelia outside and went inside to search for a pregnancy test, once she found one she hurried back to the hallway to grab Amelia's hand and dragging her once again with her, now her direction was a the ladies toilet, they walked in and checked if anyone was in there.

"Good, no one is here, now pee on that stick." Meredith gave the test to Amelia who just looked at Meredith, panic was seen in her eyes.

"I can't pee when someone is listening." Meredith sighed at her subbornness and directed her in a stall.

"Just pee, i'm not leaving your side, Amelia." Amelia nodded slowly and closed the stall door.

When Amelia finished peeing she opened the stall door to walk towards Meredith who was leaning against the sink, Amelia layed the test down on the other sink, now she needed to wait 3 long minutes.

Amelia walked towards Meredith and embraced her in a long hug, she needed a hug.

"Thankyou for being here." Amelia said with a small smile on her face.

"Always Amelia... Always." Meredith pulled back and suited Amelia by rubbing her back.

"What do you want to see on that stick?" Amelia looked at Meredith and sighed.

"I want kids, the past two pregnancies are haunting me.. i'm scared Mer."

"You don't have to be scared, me and Owen are with you each step of the road, if there is 'pregnant' written on that test, you will be a mother in 9 months, okay?" A small smile appeared on Amelia's face, Meredith smiled back and embraced her again, Amelia needed to know that she will be there every single step of the way.

The 3 minutes finally came to an end, Amelia looked at Meredith, she didn't know what to do.

"Look." Meredith told Amelia.

"No, you look."

"Just look, Amelia!" Amelia sighed and slowly looked at the test that was laying on the sink and looked what the test said.

 _'Pregnant.'_

"I'm pregnant." Amelia said, she felt a rush of happiness through her body, but she couldn't forget what happend the last two times.

"What do you feel? I know you feel scared, it's okay to feel scared, but please know that i will vanish that thought everytime you feel it, i was scared too, but Derek and Cristina helped me trough, and now i'm going to help you trough, and so will Owen." Meredith said, she smiled when Amelia smiled at her.

"I'm pregnant." Amelia let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe there was again a little miracle in her belly, she looked down and adored her now flat stomach.

"You are, congratulation sweetie." Meredith smiled and hugged Amelia tight.

"I think Zola, Bailey and Ellis would love to play with their little niece or nephew." Amelia giggled, she could already picture it.

#

Amelia sitting on the couch, she was exhausted, so many things happend today and she was now taking it all in, Owen could arrive home any minute and she was thinking of a good way to tell him they were expecting a baby.

She looked at her flat stomach and layed her hands on it, trying to connect to the little egg inside of her.

"Hi there, welcome in my stomach.. please don't leave it until you need to leave it to be welcomed by me and your daddy... we already love you so much, please don't leave until we ask you too, okay?" Amelia whispered, she smiled softly and rubbed her belly.

Amelia was lost in her thoughs until she heard the frontdoor open.

"Mia, i'm home." Owen said, she heard him call out, she couldn't wait to tell him. Owen walked in the livingroom, he smiled at her and kissed her short but passionate.

"Hi." Amelia smiled and held his cheeks in her hands, she kissed his nose which made him smile.

"I'm going to make something to eat, do you want something?" Owen asked looking at Amelia.

"Hmm yes, we're hungry." Amelia said biting her lip.

 _Here we go._

We're...?" Owen said, confusing was all over his face.

"Yes, we are hungry." Amelia stood up and walked over to Owen, she grabbed his hand and put it softly on her stomach.

"We. Are. Hungry." She said one last time, she knew he would get it how.

"W-What?" Owen's face turned into shock, she looked at her stomach and then back at Amelia's face.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Amelia laughed at Owen's expression, he didn't know what to say, after a couple of seconds he puts both of his hands on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad." Owen was in awe, he couldn't believe it!

"Yes, you are going to be a dad, the most amazing dad." Amelia smiled and puts her own hands over Owen's hands on her stomach, they looked at each other and slowly kissed each other, after a couple of seconds they pulled away, their hands were still on Amelia's stomach, eyes still locked on each others eyes.

"I love you so much." Owen said and pecked her lips again, after that he bend down on his knees to face her stomach.

"And i love you too." And with that being said he kissed her stomach.

#

 **End of chapter 25!**

 **Let's now follow their journey of pregancy.**

 **I want to thank the amazing Virgi, for always motivating me to keep on writing, and for giving me amazing ideas.**

 **Also a big thankyou to Pauline who helped me.**

 **Ya'all are amazing!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Xoxoxo Emmy**


	26. Chapter 26

_"A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten and the future worth living for."_

Author's POV

Owen slowly stirred awake in the middle of the night hearing weird noises coming from the bathroom.

"Hmm Mia, what's that?" Owen said whispering, when he didn't got a reply he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat himself up on the bed, the moonlight shined trough the curtains, he looked to his left seeing his wife not there.

"Mia!?" Owen said louder this time.

"Bathroom!" Amelia screamed back, Owen heard the weird noise again, he finally got the pieces together, he stood up and walked to the bathroom that was linked to their bathroom and saw Amelia kneeling by the toilet, vomiting.

"Oh baby," Owen walked behind her and softly held her loose hair back with his right hand, rubbing her back with his left hand, suiting her.

"It's okay, let it go, i'm here." When Amelia felt like she was done she let herself fall back into Owen's chest.

"We are not having sex anymore." Amelia said, Owen heard a soft giggle in her voice which made Owen snicker.

"I thought you wanted a whole soccer team?" Owen's arms wrapped his arms around her petite body, holding her on his lap.

"Hmm.. well... then we just need to take a break for a couple of years, we can handle that right?" Amelia looked up to meet his eyes.

"Years? Are you crazy, i can't handle that, i can't even handle 2 days." Amelia giggled and went to peck his lips but Owen turned his face sideways.

Amelia has a questioned look on her face.

"You smell like vomit, baby," Amelia whined and tried again, but failed again.

"Owennnn.. give me a kiss."

Owen chuckled and kissed her left cheek.

"Not there!" Amelia whined again.

Owen turned Amelia so she was sitting sideways on his lap, he bended down so he could kiss her belly softly.

"Hmm he or she thanks you, but you missed a spot." Amelia said pointing to her lips, puckering it for him.

"Brush your teeth first, Mia, then you will get as many kisses as you want." Owen smiled and looked at her, then looked at her stomach.

"You too." And with that he kissed her stomach again, making Amelia giggle.

"Mmm.. help me stand up, i need to brush my teeth." Owen stood up and held out his hands for Amelia, she grabbed his hands and stood up, sneaking a little peck on his lips, giggling after she finally succeeded.

"Miaaaa." Owen looked at her, she used her pleading look becaushe she knew he couldn't resit that. And she was right, Owen just couldn't get mad at her, she had a special glow on her skin, which made her even more perfect.

"Sneaky Mia," Owen winked and made his way back to their bed, once his body met the matress, he felt rush of tiredness coming over him, he was about to fall into a deep sleep when suddenly Amelia layed down next to him, he felt her lips on his, he smiled into the kiss when he tasted mint against her lips, she pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"I thought; why not help you getting rid of the vomit taste." Amelia giggled and made Owen smile, she kissed him one more time before cuddling up to Owen, her back was against his bare chest, he puts his head in the crook of her neck ans wrapped his arms around her waist meeting her hands on her stomach, he interlaced their fingers, they both smiled and fell into a deep sleep after a couple of seconds.

Amelia slowly stirred awake, trough her half open eyes she could see the bright sun shining into their bedroom, Amelia slowly sat up and looked to her right to see what time it was.

9:30 AM

Amelia stretched out her arms and slowly got out of the bed, she knew from the beginning she woke up that Owen wasn't next to her, she remembered what happend this night and looked down to her stomach and slowly caressed it, she still couldn't believe this was happening. She was still scared though, but with the support she gets, it made the scared feeling go away.

Amelia decided to walk downstairs to the kitchen, each step she got closer to the kitchen she smelled a aroma of food.

 _She needed food, alot of food._

When Amelia walked in the kitche she smiled at the sight of a softly singing Owen, his back was facing her and he was cooking pancakes, when Owen heard a soft giggle behind him he turned around and saw his amazing beautiful pregnant wife standing in the doorway laughing at him.

"Hi beautiful." Owen said, when he finished baking the pancake he put it on the other pancakes on a board. He walked to Amelia and softly kissed her lips, pulling away after a short time.

"Are you feeling okay? Rough night huh?" He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her in for a sideway hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, i'm okay now, i forgot to thankyou for your help." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"You don't need to thank me baby, i'm with you every single step of the way." He smiled and caressed her beautiful face.

"You're amazing, we love you very much." Amelia giggled and puts her hand on her stomach.

"I love you both too, very much." Owen kissed Amelia's cheek and puts his hand ontop of her hand, letting their little one know they love him or her very much, Amelia locked eyes with Owen and they gave each other the biggest smile they could give.

Amelia and Owen finished breakfast together, Owen couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Amelia eating pancake after pancake, she ate six pancakes while he was still eating his third, when he saw Amelia looking at him with pleading eyes, looking at his pancake, he chuckled.

"Here Mia," Owen said and gave his pancake to Amelia.

"I love youu." Amelia giggled and ate his pancake as fast as she could.

"I called Arizona," Owen said while admiring his wife who was still eating fast.

"What?" Amelia said with her mouth full.

"I called Arizona, i told her that you were pregnant, and that we wanted a private ultrasound, are you okay with her knowing it? I told her not to tell anyone." Amelia nodded at head.

"Yes, she is the one i want as my O.B, i hope she will do that for me, i don't want another one." Owen nodded his head and looked at Amelia who made it clear that she only wanted Arizona.

"We will meet her in exam room 2, i said we will be there at 11, i called Bailey and asked her if i could take the same shift as you, so we can go there together, okay?" Owen said recieving a appreciating smile from Amelia.

"Thankyou so much, you are amazing, i love you," Amelia stood up and gave Owen a big embrace.

"I love you too baby," Owen returned the hug and kissed the top of her head, he pulled away and looked at Amelia.

"What?" She giggled and looked at him.

"When do you want to tell the others about our little miracle?" Owen smile grew wider looking at her flat stomach.

Amelia blushed and looked at him.

"After the ultrasound, i think tonight will be a good time." Amelia sat biting on her bottom lip.

"Tonight? What is tonight?"

"Diner at Meredith.. remember?" Owen's mouth turned into a 'O' shape when finally it popped into his head, he totally forgot it.

"Oh yes, sorry! My head is just too full with you and our baby, i totally forgot it! But i think that is a good idea, if you're okay with it, i am also, i'm glad you want to tell them so soon." Owen smiled at kissed her lips.

After their cosy breakfast they decided to have a warm shower together, after that they put on some comfortable clothes, they grabbed a extra set of clothes for the diner tonight.

Amelia and Owen were sitting in the car, Owen was driving with his left hand, with his right hand he held Amelia's hand, he knew that she was very nervous.

He also knew that they wouldn't get any big information, they figured Amelia was only a couple of weeks along and that meant they will only hear that there is indeed baby in her belly.

"Don't be nervous baby, it will be okay, we won't be hearing alot of information, she will only tell us that there is indeed a baby." Owen squeezed her hand, letting her know that he is there.

"I know, i'm just a little nervous." Amelia said looking out of the window.

"I know, me too, but it will be okay, we are surounded by so many friends, they are here for us, everyone loves and adores you, we will do this, okay? In 9 months we will have a beautiful baby in our lives, okay?" Amelia smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, we will. Words can't describe how important you are for me, you support me so much, i love you so much Owen," Amelia lifted herself from her seat and quickly kissed his right cheek.

"Always Mia, Always." Owen quickly shot a glance at Amelia and gave her a wink and a beautiful smile.

When they walked in the hospital holding hands they succeeded to avoid their friends and walked in exam room 2 to be greeted by a happy Arizona.

"Goodmorning! I have 15 minutes, i lied about a quick consult for one of my regular patients." Arizona smiled at the couple.

"Thankyou so much Arizona, for helping us." Amelia smiled and was surprised when Arizona hugged her.

"Ofcourse! You guys are my friends! I'll do everything for you, but since i'm not really good at telling lies.. have you planned the big annoucement?" Arizona smiled and directed Amelia to the exam table, where Amelia lied down, Owen walked after her and stood next to her, holding her hand.

"We are planning on telling it tonight, at the diner." Owen said smiling, he kissed Amelia's hand and locked eyes with her.

"Cute! I'm very happy for you guys, i always loved the idea of you being parents, now lets have a look?" Arizona smiled when she saw how impatient they looked, they both nodded their heads.

Amelia lifted her shirt up and felt a cold wave of the gel on her stomach, Arizona put the probe on her stomach and moved it along her stomach, they all locked their eyes on the machine, who after a couple of seconds gave a clear view of what was in her stomach.

Arizona smiled and held the probe still, and pointed at the screen.

"There is your tiny human!"

Amelia and Owen looked breathless at the screen, they could barely see it, but their little one surely was there, their smiles grew wider, Owen quickly pecked Amelia's lips and looked back at the screen.

The mixure of emotions made them feel alive, they couldn't describe the feelings, it was a wave of happiness and excitement.

"The embryo is almost 3mm long right now, so you're about four weeks pregnant, the embryo splits into three different sections, In one section the brain and central nervous system are already beginning to take shape as their neural tubes develop. In the other two sections, the heart and circulatory system are already beginning to form and the lungs and intestines are in the very early stages of development, it's not visable for our eyes yet, so we havs to wait a couple of weeks, your due date will be around 15th of June." Arizona smiled at the happy couple who adored their little miracle.

"Amelia, i want you to take things slow, not too slow but slower that you are doing now, okay?"

"Yes ofcourse, we will manage it with Bailey, she will understand ofcourse." Amelia smiled at Arizona who nodded her head.

"Any signs of morning sickness?" Arizona said.

"Yes, last night! It killed me." Amelia said making Arizona laugh.

"That's normal, it will happen more, so be prepared, okay?"

"Okay, let's do this!" Amelia said clapping her hands, just like a little girl who got her candy after minutes of whining.

"So that was dr. Robbins speaking, now here is Arizona; congratulations sweetheart." Arizona said and took Amelia in embrace, after Amelia she went to hug Owen.

"I will not forget the one who did the most!" Arizona giggled and pulled away. She walked back to the monitor and printed out a sonogram for the to be parents.

"Thankyou Arizona, we owe you!" Amelia removed the gel with a towel and let her shirt drop, she stood up and hugged Arizona again.

"I really want to be a good auntie." They laughed and nodded their heads.

"I need to go, i see you tonight! Congrats again." Arizona said and gave them a wink before leaving the exam room.

Owen and Amelia looked at each other and flew in each others arms.

"This was amazing, i can't wait to see more ultrasounds." Amelia said still holding him tightly to her.

"Me too, i am so excited for this journey, i can't wait till 15th June to be honest." Owen said chuckling to his own words, he felt Amelia giggle against his chest, he smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"I am so proud of you Mia," he ended the long embrace and looked into beautiful blue eyes, and so did she.

"I am also proud of you, babe," Amelia stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him, he support her by wrapping his strong arms around her waist slowly lifting her up.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"We are having a baby in 8 months." Amelia giggled softly and kissed his nose.

"We are having a baby in 8 months." He smiled and kissed her lips one more time before slowly setting her on her feet.

"A girl." Amelia said with a pleading look in her eyes, smiling cutely.

"A boy." Owen said after her, making them both laugh.

 **##############**

 **End of chapter 26!**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **From now on i have 2 weeks off, so i hope i can post more chapters these weeks!**

 **Reviews are always welcome, i love hearing what you thought of it!**

 **As usual i thank my bestie and brain Virginia.**

 **Xoxo Emmy**


	27. Chapter 27

_"Making the decision to have a baby is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body."_

Author's POV

Amelia just finished her short shift at the hospital, tonight is Meredith's diner party, she and Owen will announce their pregnancy, and she was very nervous about that, she was thinking about how they will do it the afternoon. Her thoughts were interupted when her phone beeped, she grabbed it out of her pocket and read the text.

 _Hey Mia, a trauma came in so i will be coming later, you take the car and i will call a cab._

 _P.S I'm still thinking of a way to announce it, i can't wait, i've been thinking of it all day._

 _\- I love you.'_

Amelia smiled to herself and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, she put her phone away and changed in some comfortable clothes that she brought with her, when she finished changing she walked out her office and locked it behind her, she made her way out of the hospital but not before quickly walking towards the ER, she glanced around and saw Owen treating a patient, she smiled at the sight, she loved how focused his face looked when he was working, she could stand there for hours admiring her husband, when Owen looked up and quickly glanced at Amelia, he smiled at her and gave her wink, mouthing to her that he will be there for awhile, she gave him a smile and walked out not before blowing a quick kiss at Owen who smiled at her before focusing on the patient.

Amelia was settling in the car, she grabbed her phone and sent Meredith a quick text that she was on her way, she layed her phone down on the passenger seat, she buckled her seatbelt and started the engine and made her way to Meredith's house.

Once she pulled up in the driveway she checked herself out in the mirror and made her way to the frontdoor, she rang the doorbell and waited for a couple of seconds, she smiled when Zola came running to the door.

"AUNTIE AMY!" She heard Zola scream through the door, she smiled and looked how Zola opened the door for her, Amelia walked in and picked Zola up, kissing her repeatly on the cheek.

"Hi Cupcake!" Amelia said smiling, still holding a laughing in her arms.

"Where is uncle Owen?" Zola asked when Amelia put her down so she could stand on her feet again, she now looked up in a adoring way, looking at Amelia.

"He is working, he will be here soon!" Zola smiled and nodded her head. "Where is your mom, Zozo?" Amelia asked her, she smiled when Zola grabbed her hand and dragged her towards to kitchen to see Meredith trying to cook a huge diner.

"Mer! You okay?" Amelia laughed at the face Meredith made, it was a mixure of helpless and frustration.

"Why are the dinnerparty's at my house?! I can't cook that good!" Meredith sighed and looked at Amelia who looked happy, very happy.

"They keep coming back, so you do something good!"

"Free alcohol Amelia, it's all about the free alcohol, so they can forget the horrible food." Meredith looked in the cooking book and sighed even more.

"Let me help you?"

"No! You need to rest, go play with the kids, they love you more than me." Meredith laughed, she felt even more protectice over Amelia now she was pregnant.

"You're sweet, but we don't want crap food." Amelia smirked and pointed to her stomach and then back to her.

Zola was still standing there, not knowing what was going on between the 2 adults, she decided to stay silent and enjoy watching her two favorite people.

"April will come any minute to help me, don't worry! I won't give you crap food, and if it's crap, i will order something for you, only for you."

Amelia smiled and walked towards Meredith, she gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to announce it during the diner, if you don't mind."

"Mind? Me? No! I'm so ready for that moment, do you know how?" Meredith said excitedly.

"No, still thinking about it, we had an ultrasound with Arizona this morning, i'm 3 weeks along." Amelia smiled and adored her stomach again.

"Oh my god! Please invite me to an ultrasound too! I desparately want to meet my niece or nephew." Meredith smiled and also adored Amelia's stomach.

"Mommy and Auntie Amy, what is wrong with your belly?" Zola said approaching the two adults.

An amazing idea popped into Amelia's head when Zola walked towards them, she looks at Meredith who had the same face expression, they were thinking the same thing.

"Zola, let's go upstairs to your room? I have a little surprise for you and i need your help." Amelia held out her hand for Zola to grab it.

"Okay! I love surprises auntie Amy! Especially from you!" Zola grabbed her hand and they walked silently upstairs to Zola's room.

"Tell me Amy!" Zola said when they walked inside, she sat on her princess bed and patted the space next to her for Amelia to sit.

Amelia sat down next to her niece and looked around her room, she saw so many pictures of her and Zola hanging on the wall, she looked at the nightstand and smiled when she saw a picture of Zola, Owen and herself standing there, the picture was taken in Amelia's old room here, she and Owen were sleeping with a sleeping Zola between them, Owen had his arm around both of them, protecting them from the scary world.

"Auntieee, tell me! I'm curious!" Zola said full with excitement.

Amelia laughed and looked at Zola, she thought about how she would tell Zola about her baby.

"Zozo, remember when mommy had a big belly?"

Zola nodded her head.

"Yes two times! When i was little she has Bailey in her belly, and not very long ago when she had Elly in her belly! It was very big! She almost was elephant!" Zola giggled and Amelia laughed with her.

"Well auntie Amy will also have a big belly soon." Zola mouth turned into a 'O' shape and looked at Amelia"s stomach.

"You will have a baby?" A wide smile grew on Zola's mouth and she threw herself in Amelia's arms, hugging her favorite aunt.

"Yes! You will be a big niece!" Amelia smiled, she was very happy Zola understood so quickly.

"Want to help auntie with telling the others?"

"YES!" Zola jumped up and down, she was so happy.

"We will tell everyone during the diner, when Owen is here, i want you to announce it in a funny way, are you ready to hear it?" Amelia smiled when Zola nodded her head fast and hugged Amelia one more time.

#

Owen was sitting in the cab, he looked outside from the passengerseat, his thoughs wondered to Amelia, his Amelia.

He couldn't think of his life without her, she made him so happy, from the first time they met he knew she would have a special place in his life, and look now, he was right the whole time, they got married and are expecting a beautiful child, he felt like his life was complete, but it is complete when they have a soccerteam full of kids.

"Sir, we are here." Owen was snapped back from his amazing thoughs by the cab driver.

"Thank you." Owen said and payed the nice man, he got out, not before wishing him a good night.

Owen made his way to the front porch and immediatly had a flashback to their first kiss, when Maggie interupted them, that was a good night.

His thoughs were again interupted when he heard a familiar girl voice calling him.

"UNCLE OWEN!" Owen heard from behind the glass door, he looked and saw Zola standing there smiling and waving.

"Zola, what are you screaming?" Amelia said walked towards Zola with Ellis on her hips, she looked towards where Zola was looking and smiled at the sight of her husband.

"Why don't you open the door for uncle Owen? I think he wants a warm Zozo hug!" Zola smiled big and did as told, she jumped into Owen's arms.

Owen held her up and hugged her back.

"Zola! You get bigger and bigger each time i see you, soon you'll we as big as me!" Owen put her down and set Zola safely on the ground, Zola moitened for him to bend down, when he did she whispers something in his ear.

"I know your little secret, uncle Owen," Zola whispers giggeling.

"You do?"

"Yes, i am going to be a big niece!"

"You are, you are going to be a amazing big niece, i think the baby already loves you alot," Owen said, Zola didn't know her smile could grew wider, but it did.

Amelia smiled at the adorable scene infront of her, she held Ellis close to her and kept staring at Owen and Zola.

Owen stood up and walked towards Amelia, he gave her a long passionate kiss.

"You told...?" He whispered.

"Only Zola, she is in our plan," Amelia whispers back, he smiled and looked at her.

"Is she?" Owen smirked at her, Amelia returned the smirk.

"She is."

"O! O!" Ellis called out towards Owen.

"Hi little girl! Can Uncle Owen have a big hug?" Owen held out his hands making Ellis giggle, she held out her arms for him to grab her from Amelia, he grabbed Ellis from Amelia and was immediatly embraced in a tiny hug.

"She loves you."

"She loves you more, i understand, such an amazing, loving auntie." Owen pecked her lips and gave Ellis back to Amelia.

"AMYYY," Ellis yelled out giggling at herself.

"She loves me more indeed, she is a little jealous of you kissing me, aren't you? Princess," Amelia smiled and kissed Ellis repeatly on her cheeks, making the little toddler giggle out loud.

"Lovebirds, diner is ready! Can you strap Ellis in her highchair please?" Amelia nodded her head and looked at Owen giving him a wink.

"Show time,"

Owen smiled and kissed her temple.

"Let's go Mia,"

Owen guided Amelia by holding her back with his hand Amelia set Ellis on the highchair, being the a replica of Meredith she started to argue immediatly.

"NO! NO!"

"Shh Elly, later we will cuddle again okay?" Amelia kissed her head, when Ellis finally gave up Amelia walked to sit between Owen and Arizona, everyone was there, even Miranda, Ben, Richard and Catherine were there.

Owen gave Amelia a supportive smile and kissed her temple one more time.

"Food is here!" Meredith, April and Jo walked in with the food, they set it on the table and went to sit in their seats.

 _It's time._

Amelia gave Zola a nod, Zola knew it was time.

"Auntie Amy needs more food! She is eating for two!" Zola said out loud.

Everyone was silent and looked at Owen and Amelia who both had a big smile on their faces.

"Amelia is pregnant," Owen said proudly.

Everyone cheered and stood up to congratulate the tobe parents.

April was rhe first who hugged Amelia, she kept the embrace going.

"I'm so happy for you, invite me when you go shopping for clothes," April said pulling back from the hug.h

"I will, thankyou so much April, your support means alot, all your support means alot," Amelia smiled and looked at everyone, she took her time to hug everyone.

Owen and Amelia couldn't stop smiling, even when they all sat down to eat they couldn't hide their smiles.

#

"How far along are you?" Shephanie asked.

"Wait! Let me guess... 4 weeks?" April says.

"No! She is 8 weeks along! I can feel it." Callie called out, she knew it for sure.

"6 weeks." Miranda said.

"5 weeks." Jo said.

"What does the winner get?" Callie said, she loved bet games, and guessing by the looks on the other faces they loved it too.

"A bottle of wine." Jo says, everyone agreed and their faces turned towards Amelia

"Are you betting on my baby?" They nodded their heads and Amelia laughed.

"I'm four weeks along." Amelia said proudly.

"YES, I WON!" April stood up and did a little victory dance.

"Yeah yeah whatever, congrats," Callie said, she couldn't take her loss obviously.

"When did you found out?" Alex asked curious.

"Couple of days ago, i freaked out to Meredith who recommended a pregnancy test, i told Owen the same night, he was very happy, he almost cried." Amelia smirked and looked at Owen who agreed, he was a real man.

"This morning we had a ultrasound with Arizona, and everything is okay," Amelia let herself sink into Owen's arms and smiled.

"I am going to be the best big nieve ever!" Zola said proudly, making everyone laugh.

They all kept talking about Amelia & Owen and their amazing news, they were all so happy for them, they both deserve happiness, and the happiness they found in each other.

#

A few days later Owen walked into the bank, he decided to quickly walk by before his shift started to deposit a check, he heard some weird noises behind him but decided to let it go, until he heard them getting louder and louder and hearing a loud voice shouting.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A HOSTAGE, KEEP YOUR MOUTH'S SHUT OR YOU WON'T WALK OUT OF THIS BUILDING!" Owen eyes went wide as he saw 2 deguised men running in with both holding a gun, he hurried to the nearest desk and hid behind it, he looked and saw them about 15 feet away from him, his mind wondered to only one person.

 _ **Amelia.**_

He grabbed his phone, he thanked god when it was still on silent, he went to his contacts, he looked at Amelia's name in his contacts, he knew she would freak out if he called her with this news, someone should tell her without hurry, he scrolled down to the name he knew he could trust, he looked one behind him one more time, making sure that they didn't see it, he dialed the number and set the phone to his ear.

"Owen? What can i do for you?" Meredith said.

He knew he could trust Meredith with Amelia, if something happens to him, he knew Amelia was safe with Meredith.

"Mer, listen to me, don't ask any questions, i'm at the bank, there is a hostage going on right now, two man with guns, i can't see their faces, i want you to call the police and tell Amelia.. please take care of her, tell her everything will be okay, please don't let her freak out to much, for her sake and the sake of our baby, tell her i love her so much, if something happens to me, take care of her, she is my everything." Tears were falling down his cheeks as the whispered to Meredith, still looking if the two man didn't see him.

Meredith didn't know what she heard, this can not be happening right now, being the strong woman she is Meredith immediatly talked back.

"Owen listen to me, nothing is going to happen to you, you will tell her yourself that you love her, stay calm there okay? I will make sure Amelia won't break down, okay? Please stay calm and stay safe, you need to hang up now okay? For your own safety, everything will be okay, i'm going to call the police, i will see you in a couple of hours okay?!"

"Ok-" she heard before the line suddenly went silent.

#########

 **End of Chapter 27!**

 **I am so sorry for this cliffhanger! I needed to spice some things up!**

 **Comment your thoughs!**

 **Thankyou for Virgi for the amazing hostage idea!**

 **How am i ever going to thank you?**

 **Xoxoxxo Emmy**


	28. Chapter 28

_"When I say I love you more, I don't mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us, I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you the most."_

Author's POV

"WHO WAS THAT ON THE PHONE?" One of the disguised man screamed at Owen, he grabbed Owen's phone from his hand and threw it on the ground, the phone broke into a million pieces, glass was everywhere.

"WHO. WAS. IT?!"

"My wife, my pregnant wife," Owen said calmly, the best thing he could do was lying, after all he didnt lie the whole story, she is pregnant, but he didn't had her on the phone.

"How can i be sure you didn't call the cops?"

"Well, i could show you my history, but you broke my phone in a million pieces,"

"SHUT UP!" the man screamed, he lost his temper and punched Owen in his stomach.

Owen whimpered a bit but kept himself calm, it didn't hurt him that much, he thanked his muscles and overacted a bit.

#

"Bailey! We have a emergency!" Meredith called trough the ER to get Miranda's attention.

"Grey! Calm down, what is happening?!" Miranda walked elegant as ever towards a panicked Meredith who was standing by the main office in the trauma room.

"Owen called me, he is in a robbery at the bank, two men with guns entered the building, keeping the people inside hostage!"

"WHAT!?" Almost all the doctors heard the conversation and walked over to Meredith and Miranda.

"Everyone keep calm! I will call the cops and you guys focus ob treating patients, everything will be okay," Miranda didn't succeed in keeping everyone calm, they freaked out even more.

"Poor Owen! What if he gets shot!?" April said getting 'shut up' looks from everyone.

"April, think positive please, for Owen's sake and Amelia's!" Arizona said.

Everyone went silent.

 _Amelia._

"Shit! Amelia," April said putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"We have to go and tell her, don't we?" Arizona softly said, everyone nodded their heads.

"Meredith, can you do that?" Miranda asked, she knew that Meredith was the best option to keep Amelia company.

"I promised Owen to keep her calm, the only way to keep her calm is to not tell her,"

"You can't keep this from her! She is pregnant," Maggie said.

"Yes she is, if i tell her she will freak out, stress is not good for her and their baby!"

"Meredith, you know the rules, and she will hate you if you don't tell her, i'm clearing all your consults to be with her,"

Meredith nodded and made herself ready to walk away.

"Mer, if you can't keep her calm, give her valium, as her O.B i recommend that, okay? Tell her we are here for her," Arizona says calmly and full with pity towards Amelia.

Meredith nodded her head and walked out of the E.R, looking for Amelia, she had no idea where she was.

"Where is dr. Shepherd?" Meredith asked a random nurse who walked in the hallway.

"I don't know dr. Grey, i'm sorry." Meredith nodded and kept looking for Amelia, asking more nurses on her way, still not getting a answer.

#

"EVERYONE KEEP CALM, OR YOU WILL GET HURT!" Said one of the two men, as Owen tried to get them apart, he desided to call him the freak, the other man, who was silent, seemed to be insecure about this, Owen knew for sure he got dragged into this without his own permission, he called him the silent one.

"Please let us go, we just wanted to get our saved money to book our honeymoon," a young woman said with her partner next to her, they embraced each other tight.

"SHUT UP!" The freak said firing a warning shot into the air, everyone screamed, everyone held their knees close to their bodied, hugging them.

Owen looked at the floor, his thougs were with Amelia, was she okay? Was their baby okay? Did Meredith succeed in keeping her calm? No ofcourse she wouldn't succeed, Amelia had the nickname 'Hurricane' for a good reason, and he knew why, he knew his wife too well.

Owen looked around and saw people praying for their lives, crying and hugging their legs, he found himself very calm under these circumstances, but he knew the drill of being calm in hard situations, he looked calm from the outside but from the inside he was on a breaking point, he wanted to be with his wife, he wanted to stroke her belly and feel connected to the miracle they made with love.

"Please, let us go, we can't help you with the money," he looked at the young couple who just got married and wanted to plan their honeymoon with their saved money, this time the young man talked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

On the background they heard police sirens coming their way.

"Shit shit, who called them!?"

Everyone was silent, the only thing that was heard were the sirens and silent sobs of the people in the room.

"Brad, we need to surrender, we won't win this." Finally the other man spoke, Owen heard a young voice, the boy was around his early twenties.

"Shut up! You know what will happen if you quit this,"

The young boy nodded and looked around, all the people looked at him, fear in their eyes, red puffy eyes to be exact.

"I-i can't do this anymore, you said it would be nothing! Look at this, people are scared of us, i-i don't want that!" The young man walked towards the exit of the building.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

 _shot_

#

"Guys i can't find Amelia, anyone has another idea?"

Meredith said walking back in the E.R, she searched in every possible room she could find, but Amelia was nowhere to be found.

"No? I have no idea, tried paging her?" April said.

"Yes, but no answer!" Meredith said, suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello fellow doctors, can someone tell me where the hell my husband is? He went to the bank 1 hour ago, he should be back by now, he is not answering my calls!" Amelia said walking towards the doctors who looked at her full pity.

"What's wrong?" Amelia said looking at her coworkers.

"Amelia, can i talk to you? Alone?" Meredith said, she looked at Amelia who carefully nodded her head, she took one last glance at her coworkers and followed Meredith to a empty oncallroom.

"Poor Amelia," Arizona sighed.

"Poor Owen, what if he gets shot?" April said panicked.

"He won't.. in most cases there are no casualties," Alex replied.

"Mer, what's wrong?" Amelia asked when Meredith dragged her into the oncallroom, Meredith made sure Amelia sat down on the bed and went to sit down next to her.

"Amelia, promise me one thing okay?"

"Mer! What the hell is going on? Do you know why Owen doesn't reply to my calls?"

Meredith was silent.

"Meredith, you are scaring me,"

"Amelia hush," Amelia was taken back by Meredith's sudden outburst, she wasn't mad, Amelia was making it even harder to tell it.

"Amelia, promise me one thing,"

"Mered-" Amelia wanted to say but Meredith cut her off.

"Amelia! Promise me one thing, you are making me crazy! Just promise me one thing," Meredith grabbed Amelia's hand in a comforting way, and waited for Amelia to reply.

"What do i need to promise?" Amelia was confused and scared at the same time, why didn't Meredith answered her questions about Owen? What was going on?

"To keep yourself calm, do not freak out, no matter what i tell you, okay?"

"That is more than one thing, Meredith," Meredith sighed at Amelia's subborn answer, she knew this wasn't that easy.

"Just promise me!"

"Okay i promise,"

"I mean it, Amelia!"

"I also mean it Meredith! I promise it okay?! Now fucking tell me what the hell is going on! I want my husband with me!" Amelia had a pleading look in her eyes, making it harder and harder for Meredith to tell her.

"Owen called me about 50 minutes ago, he told me..."

"What?! What did he told you!? Why didn't he call me?! What was so important to call you instead of me, his wife! Who is pregnant for god sakes," Amelia went to stand up but Meredith held her down.

"Amelia! How hard is it to keep your promise!? It's been exactly," Meredith looked at the clock.

"40! 40 seconds Amelia! You kept your promise for 40 seconds!" Amelia sighed at Meredith and took a deep breath.

"Okay, go on,"

"Thank you, he called me... he told me he was at the bank.. it got robbed.."

"What!? Where is he now?!" Amelia said panicked, she looked at Meredith and saw she wasn't finished yet, she also saw how hard it was for Meredith to tell her.

"They hostaged everyone in the room.. it's still going on.. Owen told me to look after you and to make sure you aren't freaking out, i know it's hard for you to do that right now, but think about your baby, he or she can't take too much stress.. i know we are asking alot from you, but i am here, lean on me, trust me okay?" Amelia's eyes were drained with tears she slowly nodded her head, she knew that being stressed wasn't good for her health and her baby's health, she knew she had to stay calm, but at this moment it was hard for her, she wishes that Owen was with her right now, to hold her, to suit her and to tell her everything will be okay, she needed him.

"H-He will be okay.. right?" Amelia's soft crying voice asked Meredith who immediatly embraced Amelia.

"He will be, we are talking about Owen here, your husband and my good friend who was in the army and now is a trauma surgeon, a excellent husband to you and the perfect dad for your baby, he will hold this baby in less than 8 months okay? Okay Amelia?" Meredith pulled back from the embrace and looked at a nodding Amelia, who still had tears falling from her eyes.

"Can i lay down please? I don't feel good, i-i need to lay down," Meredith nodded her head.

"Ofcourse, go lay down,"

Amelia kicked of her shoes and layed down on the bed, she layed her head on Meredith's lap, she needed her sister.

Meredith smiled, she was again surprised by Amelia's calm reaction.

"You know.. if you 'freaked' out.. i wanted to use valium to calm you down.. Arizona told me you could have it during your pregnancy," Meredith chuckled and looked down at a softly laughing Amelia.

#

"SHIT!" The robber said, he shot his partner down, he wasn't thinking clear, he didn't know what to do.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL!" The whole room was in panick, no one moved, except for Owen, the robber immediatly looked at Owen, showing his gun to him.

"Calm down! I am a surgeon, let me help him? May i help him?" Owen slowly stood up and walked carefully to the robber, his hands were above his head.

"Y-Yes please, help him!" Owen walked slowly towards the wounded robber, he was crying out his pain, his hands firmly around his stomach where he got shot, he kneeled down and slowly removed the arms around his stomach, but the young male kept his arms steady around his stomach.

"My name is Owen Hunt, i am a trauma surgeon at the hospital here, please let me look at your wound, i need to see it, otherwise you will die, and you clearly don't want that, please remove your arms okay?" Owen said calmly, the young male nodded and removed his arms around his stomach.

Owen lifted his black shirt up so he could looked clearly to the wound, blood was everywhere, he sighed and looked around for something to stop the bleeding, he let out a frustrated sigh, he couldn't find anything, he looked at his shirt and didn't hesitate a second, he pulled his over his head and put it on the bleeding wound.

"Is he going to be okay?" The 'freaky' robber turned into a worried one within a couple of seconds, Owen looked at him.

"Well i'm pretty sure his liver got hit, he needs surgery, he will be a lucky boy if he survives."

"Fuck fuck fuck! SHIT! What have i done?!" He put the gun down and got on his knees putting his hands on his hair, suddenly a loud noise was heard, everyone looked at the frontdoor who got knocked down.

"POLICE! SHOW YOUR HANDS SO WE CAN SEE THEM!" About 10 police men barged into the bank with heavy guns by their side.

The robber looked besides him where the gun was laying, slowly his hand reached to the gun, before he could grab it he got hit by a bullet, he fell with his face on the ground and screamed out in pain.

"SHOOTER IS DOWN! I REPEAT SHOOTER IS DOWN!" A police men said, immediatly paramedics came in the bank to look after the two boys, other paramedics and policemen made sure the other hostages where safe.

"Is he also a robber?" A paramedic said kneeling down next to Owen.

"Yes, i'm sure he got dragges into this, he got shot by his partner, i think he is about 20 years old." The paramedic nodded his head and checked the wound.

"Good call, the shirt."

"I am a trauma surgeon, i work at Grey-Sloan," the paramedic looked up and nodded his head.

"Then we will bring him to Grey-Sloan, and you ofcourse." Owen smiled and let out a breath of relief, he is safe.

The ride to the hospital took way to long if you asked Owen, he was shirtless in a ambulance, they offered him a blanket but he kindly refused, he was hot from all the adrenaline, he looking at the young man who was barely awake looking at Owen, he heard the driver make contact with April to let her know we would be there very soon, he couldn't wait to walk into the E.R, seeing his friends and most important, his wife.

"We are here doctor." A paramedic said, Owen nodded his head and prepared himself to leave the ambulance.

The ambulance stopped and the doors opened immediatly, revealing April and Miranda who smiled big at the sight of Owen.

"I'm okay, focus on him now, i think his liver is damaged, look after him okay? He didn't want to be a robber," April and Miranda nodded their hands and rolled the gurney in the entrance to the E.R, he slowly followed them and looked around the room, his friends were smiling at thim, they all looked relieved and happy, in the corner of his eyes he saw two woman standing on the opposite of the the E.R, he smiled at them.

"OWEN!" Amelia yelled out in pure happiness, she gently removed herself from Meredith's hand and ran towards Owen.

Owen smiled big and picked Amelia up in his arms, her legs found her way around his waist and her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Mia," Owen said smiling, he looked at her and kisses her softly, sparks flew and butterflies were flying in both their stomach'

#########

 **End of chapter 28!**

 **Very long one.. i can say that i'm very proud of it.**

 **My loyal words go out to Virginia, who always helps and motivates me, amazing plans for the next one!**

 **Reviews are welcome, i love reading your comments! It will also motivate me to write faster!**

 **Xoxo Emmy.**


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING BEFORE READING; There is smut involved.**

 **You've been warned ;)**

 **Btw it's not very detailed, i'm not a expert of writing this!**

 **For the people who don't want to read it, don't worry! It's not that long so you can stroll until # shows up! The last part it worth reading!**

 _'We should remember that saying 'I love you' is only a beginning. We need to say it, we need to mean it, and most importantly we need consistently to show it. We need to both express and demonstrate love.'_

Author's POV

"I thought i'd lost you." Amelia said while laying in Owen's arms on the couch, they were laying there for 2 hours straight, just them in each others arms, after their emotionally scene in the E.R they went home almost immediatly, Owen didn't need a check up, he needed Amelia, Amelia was the answer to everything in his life.

 _He needed her sweet raspy voice._

 _He needed her tiny arms around his fit body._

 _He needed her sweet raspberry lips on his lips._

 _He needed to feel their baby inside her soft stomach._

 _He needed to feel her soft brown curls around his fingertips._

 _He needed Amelia Shepherd._

And here she was, in his arms, where he want to keep her safe for the rest of their lives.

"You will never loose me." Owen looked down and met a pair bright blue eyes.

"I almost did today, Owen." Owen sighed and kept looking in her eyes.

"But you didn't, i am here now, i will never leave you." Amelia showed a little smile to Owen who caressed her hair.

"I love you," Amelia said still with her eyes locked on Owen's, she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"We love you,"

Owen smiled and slowly leaned it to capture his lips with her soft lips.

Amelia deepend the kiss and slowly moved her hands to his hair, Owen smiled in the kiss and moved his own hands on her back, slowly rubbing them up and down, feeling every detail of her strong tiny back.

Amelia moved herself so she was sitting on Owen's lap, she slowly moved her hips against his crotch, straddling him while still moving her hands through his hair.

Owen once again smiled trough their kiss, he wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and held them there, he stood up on his own power and slowly walked them to their bedroom, their lips still locked.

When he arrived at the end of the bed he slowly got on the bed, his knees supporting them, he slowly layed Amelia down and hovered over her, his blue eyes meeting her blue eyes, it was magical.

 _They were magical_.

He left her beautiful eyes and sat up, admiring her fully clothed body, well still fully clothes body.

His hands moved to the end of her shirt, he slowly lifted it up and threw the fabric somewhere in their room, he focused on her flat stomach, he caressed it slowly and locked eyes with his woman, Owen gave her his biggest smile, which she gladly returned, he lowered his head so he was face to face with their baby.

"Hi there cutie." He heard Amelia giggle at his comment which made him smile even brighter, he brought his lips to her stomach and kissed it, he felt conected with Amelia and their baby.

Owen slowly kissed upwards to her chest and kissed her perfect soft skin.

Amelia arched her back and softly let out a moan of excitement, Owen smiled against her skin and moved his hands to her back, slowly unclasping her bra and throwing it away, he didn't care where it landed, he wanted to lay his lips on her, and so he did, he made sure he didn't miss a single spot of skin.

"Fuck Owen!"

 _Later Amelia._ Owen said to himself.

Amelia grabbed Owen's head and moved it upwards to capture her lips on his, they tongues immediatly fighting with each other, in a fast move Amelia flipped them over, Owen pulled away and look amazed, he knew she was strong, but this strong?

His eyes went from her beautiful face to her bare chest and stomach, he once again caresses his hands on her stomach, he couldn't wait till she has a little baby bump.

"Like what you see?" Amelia said between her pants.

"Always, with or without clothes; you are beautiful." This sentence made Amelia's cheeks flush.

"Shut up."

"No, i will never stop telling you how beautiful you are, Mia."

Amelia's cheeks were tomato red by now, she bit her bottom lip and lowered herself so she could kiss him again, her hands moving to the hem of his shirt, she stopped the contact between their lips and lifted his shirt over his head and throwing it away, she kissed his fit chest and slowly made her way down, stopping at the beginning of his trousers.

"These are in my way." Amelia said softly biting her lips towards Owen.

Owen chuckled and sat up, he helped Amelia taking of his pants and boxers, he grabbed her face and gave her a sweet peck on her lips.

Amelia kneeled between Owen legs and looked at what she caused, she loved the feeling of doing this to him, she locked eyes with Owen, after a couple of seconds of eye-locking her mounth slowly made contact with his fully erection, taking it in her mouth fully.

"Jesus Amelia!" Owen shouted as loud as he could.

Amelia smiled while still giving him the best time of his life, she felt his legs trobbing against her skin and knew he wouldn't last that long.

"God, i love you, please keep going."

 _Begging Owen? Really?_

Amelia obeyed sweetly and kept going until he released, she pulled away and laughed at a breathless Owen.

Owen couldn't believe what she just did to him, he knew she could do alot of things, but this.. wow.

When he was done recovering from this high he grabbed Amelia softly and flipped them over again, so he was back on top.

"Let me give you my treat, _my wife,"_

"i am ready for that, _husband,"_

Owen smiled and went to kiss her stomach sweetly, his hands were at her pants, Amelia arched her back so Owen could easily take of her pants and her panties, throwing it god knows where.

His eyes locked with hers, all he could see was pure lust and passion, his head buried between her legs, immediatly his tongue came in contact with her ladyplace.

"OWEN! OH MY GOD!"

Owen chuckled at her reaction and kept on doing where he was good at, making her feel loved.

Owen made sure Amelia got to her high peak, he made sure he let her know that he loves her so much, when Amelia was done breathing heavily he locked eyes with her and entered her slowly, he made sure once again they both felt satified.

#

"That's was pretty amazing." Amelia said breathless in Owen's strong arms.

Owen chuckled and held his woman in his arms.

"It was." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Shit!" Amelia suddenly shouted and sat up on their bed.

"What?! Is everythings okay? Something wrong with our baby?!" Owen sat up with a worried look on his face.

"We forgot our mothers!"

"What!? Jesus Amelia, you scared me to death!" Owen let out a breath of relief and looked at her, he snickered at her and held her in his arms again.

"Don't worry about that Mia, we will tell them when we are past the first trimester okay?" Owen looked at Amelia and saw her eyes getting wet.

"Baby," Owen pulled Amelia in for a tight hug.

"I'm so scared Owen,"

"I know you are, and i'm too, everyone would be if they were us, but let's have hope, let's have faith," he pulled away from the hug and looked at her, her beautiful brighr blue eyes covered with tears, he wiped them away.

"We will hold our beautiful baby in our arms in eight months, he or she will cry very loud, he or she will have your brighr eyes, your beautiful dimples and hopefully my red hair," Owen said making Amelia giggle softly.

"You always know what to say to make me smile,"

"That's why i have the honor of being your husband, i love you." He kissed Amelia softly on her lips, after he pulled away and made his way to her stomach.

"And i love you too, beautiful child of mine." He softly kissed her stomach.

#

 _Amelia is currently 17 weeks along._

"Dr. Shepherd, are you alright?" Stephanie asked while helping her perform a craniotomy.

"Hmm yes." Amelia said.

Was she lieing? Yes.

Amelia woke up too late this morning causing her to skip breakfast, lucky for her Owen already left for the hospital, lucky? No she regretted that now, she wished Owen was there to make her eat breakfast, but he wasn't.. and here she is.. in a O.R.. starving at a delayed craniotomy.

"You've been in surgery for 6 hours Shepherd, you are pregnant, you can tell us if you want a little break," Stephanie said worriedly, Amelia looked pale, very pale.

"I'm okay Edwards, shut your mouth because i want to save this patient," Amelia voice echoed through the O.R.

"I will not shut up before you tell me to grab you some food or take it over, i know what to do,"

"Edwards, i am warning you,"

"I don't care,"

"Edwards!"

"Shepherd!"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, now tell me to get you a sandwich,"

"I don't need a sandwich, i need to finish this surgery, please stop talking," Amelia said warning Stephanie one more time.

"Okay, but when you get sick don't let your husband come after me," Stephanie said recieving a small laugh from Amelia.

"Thank you for shutting your mouth." Amelia said in her stern voice, Stephanie looked at Amelia with a confused look, she never saw this stern side!

"I'm sorry, i blame my hormones, everything is driving me crazy, everytime i see Owen i want to jump on him," Amelia said apologetic making Stephanie laugh again.

"It's okay, and i don't need all the details.. i will assist on his surgery tomorrow, you are giving me weird visions now," Stephanie grimaced at the visions she had in her mind.

"Sorry, saying everything is also a part of my hormones,"

"I didn't notice." Stephanie said sarcastic.

Amelia was walking out of the O.R room after she finished the surgery, she immediatly regretted not taking a break and not letting Stephanie get her a sandwich.

Everything was spinning around her, she grabbed the support grip that were attached to the walls, her hands grabbing it firmly, she slowly let herself sit down on the ground, with her back against the wall, she looked around her but couldn't find a cleae vision.

"H-help." She whispered, it was suppose to be a scream but she couldnt get it out of her mouth, her hands softly rested on her now small baby bump.

"Amelia? AMELIA!" Merediths voice echooed trough the hallways, see wondered why Amelia's surgery took 3 hours too long, when she walked trough the hallways she was a body sitting against the wall, a very familiar body, she ran towards her and saw what state she was in.

"Amelia look at me!"

"I see you.. 5 times to be exact."

"I'm paging Arizona and Owen, can you stand up?"

"Y-yes, if you help me," Meredith nodded and helped Amelia up, she supported her by holding her arm around her waist and the other holding Amelia's hand.

"Shepherd! What is going on?!" Stephanie asked while running out of the O.R room.

"Please go to the E.R and Owen to meet us at Peds okay?" Stephanie nodded at Meredith question.

"I told you to take a break Shepherd, you should've listened to me!"

"Hmm yeah, sorry."

#

"Kepner! Where is Hunt?" Stephanie said out of breath.

"Treating a patient Edwards, that is his job,"

"Amelia is in trouble,"

"WHAT!?" April shouted in shock.

"She was being subborn as always, Mer is taking her to Arizona, she asked me to get Owen,"

"You know the rules.. i can't tell him that while treating a patient.." April said sighing, she looked around, it was very quiet and it seemed that it will be quiet for awhile.

"Fuck this rule," She said walking towards Owen.

"Hunt! Let me take it over, Edwards needs you," Owen looked at April who gave him a approving nod to tell him to let her take it over, he did and walked towards Stephanie.

"It's Amelia,"

"What?! What happend?!" Owen said almost shouting.

"She was being subborn as ever, surgery took 3 hours longer than it should be, i asked her if she wanted to take a break, she said no, she didn't let me get her food, she kept on going, and then i found her on the ground outside the O.R with Meredith, she didn't faint but she was close to though,"

"Where is she now?!" Owen said not replying to her story.

"Peds," Stephanie replied, 1 second later Owen left the E.R running.

"Thanyou for telling Stephanie, no problem Hunt," Stephanie said sarcastic to herself.

#

"Amelia!" Owen said while running in the exam room to see a eating Amelia on the exam table, he hurried towards her and kisses her forhead.

"You scared me, Mia!"

"You scared all of us Amelia, please look after yourself, if this happens another time i will make sure you won't be doing any surgeries during your pregancy,"

"Okay boss!" Amelia said getting looks from Arizona and Meredith, Owen didn't look that surprised.

"Hormones," they both say.

"You are already used to it?! Poor Owen!" Meredith laughed getting Arizona on her side.

"Okay, lift your shirt up please," Arizona said grabbing the gel and carefully puts it on Amelia's small baby.

Everyone's eyes focused on Arizona who looked at the screen, after 10 seconds a small smile appeared on her face.

"Why that smile?! Tell us!" Amelia said, the food did her pretty good.

"Your baby is perfectly fine, i am proud to announe that the brain is completly there, doing it perfect." She announced.

"Oh my god! Our baby has a brain!" Amelia smile grew wider each second and she kissed Owen on the lips for a few seconds.

"I told you, everything will be alright," Said a proud Owen.

"Hmm and i believed you," Amelia said still grinning very big.

"Oeh!" Arizona spoke out in a high pitched voice.

"What!?" Amelia said hiding her smile and looking serious at Arizona.

"Well here is a serious question, do you want to know the gender?" Arizona told he couple.

Amelia and Owen shared a look and immediatly they knew the answer.

"Yes!" They both said.

"Well.. congratulations on your baby..."

"Come on say it!" Meredith said still standing there, the excitement ran trough her whole body.

"It's a girl!" Arizona said smiling big.

"Oh my god!" Amelia said as the biggest smile of the day appeared on her face.

Owen's smile was as big as hers, he pulled Amelia in for a big hug, after the short embrace he captured his lips on her soft raspberry lips.

"Congratulations!" Meredith called out hugging the happy couple.

"Yes, congratulations my sweethearts!" Arizona said smiling also hugging the happy couple.

"Thankyou so much for being here Arizona, i know you were busy, i was stupid," Amelia said.

"You were indeed stupid, please look after yourself, you and your baby girl are the most important people right now okay?" Arizona said and Amelia nodded.

"And only for you i delay my other appointments with other people," Arizona said giving her Amelia's hand a squeeze.

"You're the best,"

"I know," Arizona giggled and let Amelia's hand go.

"Meredith, also i want to thank you, for finding me and staying here with us," Meredith walked to Amelia hugging her once again.

"I do everything for my sister and little niece!" Meredith said pulling back from the hug, giving Amelia a supportive smile, she stepped back to give Owen space to hold his wife.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief and looked at Owen.

"I love you,"

"I love you too my beautiful girls." Owen said smiling and kissing Amelia once again.

#######

 **END OF CHAPTER 29!**

 **I'm very sorry for the late update, i'm so busy with work! I am trying my best for you!**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **Also i will be writing a one shot soon.. please comment the couple you want to see on the one shot! (Friendships are included.. Merlia for example!**

 **I do it every chapter, Virginia, Thank you so much for your support!**

 **And Mae for giving me a fabulous idea! (Last scenes)**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
